


A New Understanding?

by Hot_Wheels



Series: Harry's Fifth Year (AU) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU Flashbacks & Dreams, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Non-Canon Character Development (Attitude Changes), Occasional "Eye Candy", Pillow Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 55,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_Wheels/pseuds/Hot_Wheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><b><span class="u">STORY SUMMARY:</span></b> <i>An incident early in Harry's Fifth Year has him re-thinking past "relationships".</i></p>
</div><hr/>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starting Fifth Year (PROLOGUE)

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** _All characters, locales, etc. belong to JK Rowling, WB, Scholastic, etc. No infringements are intended_
> 
>  **A/N:** _I started this, my first-ever attempt at HP Fanfic, after reading **GoF** in the summer of 2002 (while Richard Harris was still alive); therefore, I set this at the beginning of Harry's 5th year...and, yes, there were references made to some of the events and revelations at the end of **GoF** (among others)._
> 
> _Be sure to also look out for surprise "guest stars", as well as **numerous** "accidental predictions" (that is, post-4th Book/2nd Movie events)! (Even now, I'm finding things that I'd only imagined back then...including coming **thisclose** to unraveling **THE** Major Piece of a **MAJOR** Puzzle!)_
> 
> * * *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _Harry Potter's Fifth Year gets off to a sticky start._
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** _All characters, locales, etc. belong to JK Rowling, WB, Scholastic, and all the rest. No infringements are intended._
> 
> * * *

It had been another of those summer vacations that seemed never to end, 15-year-old Harry Potter reflected. As usual, his only living relatives, the Dursleys, had spent the last three months either ignoring him, or taunting him, the latter tactic designed to try to force forbidden magic from the underage wizard.

Finally, though, September 1st had come...the day Harry would be re-united with those he felt were his "true" family: his classmates--particularly his Gryffindor Housemates--at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As usual, Harry had spent another pleasant journey on the _**Hogwarts Express**_ \--the train that took the students to and from school--chatting with friends like Hermione Granger (like Harry, a 5th-year student), and the Weasleys.

Twins Fred and George were starting their 7th--and final--Year; Ron (the youngest Weasley son...and Harry's first-ever friend) was another 5th-Year student; and the youngest Weasley, sister Ginny, was a 4th-Year student.

With the Welcoming Banquet and Sorting Ceremony now behind them, all the students had begun classes. For Friday's last class, Professor Pomona Sprout, the Herbology instructor, had given each of her students a map, each with a certain area of the grounds to search for various plants that they would then be studying. It was a pleasant day to be outside, the late summer day not unbearably hot.

Harry had been busy, taking notes, and using his wand to sever certain plants--placing them into various jars, to be taken back to the classroom--when, suddenly, he heard a faint wail.

"Hello?" he called.

No response....

 ** _"HELLO?!!"_** he repeated.

Again, no response....

Quickly, yet methodically, Harry stuffed his jars and notes into the case Professor Sprout had provided, and prepared to set off in the direction of the wailing. He wished he'd had his Firebolt--his broomstick, that would've carried him over the trees--so that he could spot the source of the wailing from the air. As that wasn't to be on this day, Harry shouldered the case, and started sprinting, making certain to avoid certain troublesome plants and areas that had been noted on his map.

Rounding a bend, Harry stopped dead in his tracks. Before him was a large purple bog...and thrashing in the bog--alternately gasping and emitting strangled sounds that could have been laughter that was being choked back--was the Hogwarts Potions Master, Professor Severus Snape....

**(END PROLOGUE.)**


	2. Rescuing Snape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _Harry tries to help his nemesis, Professor Snape, out of the Potions Master's predicament._
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** _See Chapter 1._

Harry Potter quickly assessed the situation: Professor Snape had been trapped in a bog that wasn't on any map of the Hogwarts grounds; someone had obviously magicked it into existence. To make matters worse, the culprit (or culprits) apparently had then Hexed the bog with a Tickling Charm. The normally stern Snape seemed to be having more problems with **_this_** than with the bog itself, because the bog didn't _appear_ to be very deep. As much as Harry and his Gryffindor mates had long wanted to do _**something**_ to break through the wall that made this man their worst nightmares come true, Harry realized that this was neither the time nor the place for such frivolity. 

Making certain not to step into even the **_edges_** of the bog--and all the while dodging the goop that was being thrown out by Snape's thrashing about--Harry pulled out his wand. **_"Wingardium Leviosa!"*_** he called out: the Levitation Charm. With a slurping sound, the bog gave up its victim, as Severus rose into the air. With his wand, Harry guided the Potions Master to a clearing several meters from the bog, then set him down gently on the ground. 

Released from the bog--but with a great deal of it still clinging to his body--Snape began clawing at his sides. Harry noticed, to his horror, that Severus was also trying to wipe the stuff from his feet, by frantically kicking them against the grass. Harry realized that either the bog's magic had penetrated Snape's clothing, or that it had somehow seeped down into his boots. Released from the worst of the agony, Snape was now giving in to the laughter that the Tickling Charm produced. "Make it stop!! **OH...!! _Please_** make it stop!!" he begged, as wave upon wave of strangled laughter came from his throat. 

Harry spoke the words that _should_ have resulted in the easing of Snape's agony...but they didn't work; he couldn't **_"Finite"_** away the slime, or its effects. He'd have to use other means to remove it. Seizing a nearby branch, Harry approached his nemesis, with the intention of using the branch to scrape off as much of the purple slime as he could; however, the thrashing continued. As he came closer, he said, as sharply as he dared, "Professor Snape!! Please...try to be still. I need to scrape off that muck!!" Snape didn't seem to hear the teenaged wizard. " _Professor!! **PLEASE!!**_ I don't want to have to use the Full-Body Bind!" 

The thought that he'd have to endure this torture, without any relief that his scratching hands could've provided, finally penetrated his brain, and Severus--with a supreme effort--forced himself to reduce his thrashing to twitching. Closing his eyes--partly for the purpose of maintaing his shaky concentration, but also in shame that the biggest thorn in his side was seeing him like this--he allowed Harry to go to work. 

To the relief of both wizards, the removal of the slime from Snape's clothing _did_ seem to result in a reduction of the agony, and Snape's laughter became less strangled. Harry knew he'd have to get Professor Snape back to the castle, and the Hospital Wing...but how?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** _I know (now, anyway!): **"Levicorpus"** would've been the best spell for Harry to use, but I **was** still a **Harry Potter** newbie back then!_


	3. First Help Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _Harry summons help for Professor Snape._
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** _See Chapter 1._

"I need to try and get you back, Professor," Harry said, as gently as he could. He hadn't liked Snape from the first day of Potions Class--in fact, the normally kind-hearted Harry hated Snape, as he hated very few others--but seeing him like this both confused and scared the boy.

"Hurry... _please!!_ " Snape begged, his voice beginning to break. At that moment, Harry realized just how severely Severus was suffering: the tickling was rapidly deteriorating into pain, and the 5th-Year student didn't think Snape could tolerate much more. For his part, Snape was beyond caring where help came from...as long as it came quickly.

Suddenly, an idea came to Harry.

Kneeling at Snape's head, Harry placed his hand on the Potions Master's forehead: It was practically the only slime-free spot on the man's body. The reaction was immediate: Snape's gasping slowed, and he took a couple of near-normal breaths, in an effort to regain some control of his senses. "That's it; breathe easy," Harry encouraged. "I'll just be a moment." Harry then rose, and strode quickly to his bag. Grabbing the map, he pinpointed their location. His eyes darted about, searching for a specific landmark....

 _ **"There it is!"**_ Harry excitedly said to himself. Facing the appropriate direction--grateful there were no trees directly over them--he used his wand to send red flares into the air: the signal (both in the Wizarding world, and the Muggle world) of trouble. He waited a few moments, then repeated the distress call. _**"Please be there!"**_ he silently prayed.

Returning to Snape, Harry again knelt, and placed his hand back on his elder's forehead. As revolting as it was for him to touch Snape, Harry realized that it had to be even worse for Severus: Snape and _James_ Potter, Harry's father, had been enemies during their time together as students, and certain known antics (and even more  unexplained antics) of _**Harry's**_ had re-fueled the fire that was his loathing of the two Potters...even though the elder Potter, and his wife, Lily, were long-dead. Still, the boy's touch did seem to ease his suffering...if only a little bit.

"Help's on the way," Harry whispered, again praying he was right.

He'd considered using the Levitation Charm ***** to get Snape back to the castle, but realized that he would have trouble manipulating Snape while simultaneously making sure he didn't fall into another unmarked Bog. Likewise--while he didn't want to see Snape suffer any longer--Harry didn't dare put a Sleeping Charm on the professor. He'd remembered what Dumbledore had told him, just a few months earlier, in his office: Numbing the pain only made it worse when it finally _was_ felt.

In a far shorter time than he dared hope, Harry heard a far-off, but unmistakable, mournful howl...and, not only was it rapidly approaching, but it was followed by running that seemed to make the ground underneath him vibrate. "It won't be long now!" Harry assured Snape, rising to his feet.

Severus didn't seem to hear him, though, as tears had begun to form in his eyes; he alternately wept and moaned, _"Oh, it **hurts!** "_

As the footsteps neared, Harry called out, **"Watch your step, Hagrid!!"**

Harry's warning was immediately followed by a sharp, _**"Heel, Fang!"**_

As the half-Giant approached, Harry quickly pointed at the Bog; Rubeus Hagrid, who taught Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts, quickly tied Fang to a tree that was several meters out of harm's way. Before Hagrid could say a word, Harry burst out, "Please tell me you brought your owl!!"

Much to Harry's relief--and even more so to Snape's--Hagrid responded, "Well, o' course, I did!!" Kneeling next to Harry, he continued, "Seein' that SOS that was sent up, I knew someone might be in a predicament that would take a little extra help gettin' out of!" By the time Hagrid (who usually didn't do anything else while he was talking) had finished this speech, he'd extracted from his robes not only an owl--whose feathers (and feelings) were understandably ruffled--but a quill and parchment as well.

"Thanks, Hagrid." Taking the quill and parchment, Harry quickly scribbled a note he'd composed in his head, while awaiting help:

_"Professor Dumbledore:_

_"Professor Snape was trapped in a Bog that looks like it was hit with a Tickling Charm. I got him out, and got most of the stuff off him, but I don't dare touch him, and he can't travel under his own power. We need Madam Pomfrey."_

Harry paused, then--guiltily making certain Hagrid didn't see--finished his note:

_"Hagrid's here. I'll make sure he doesn't see any **'MARKS'** he shouldn't see...._

_"Harry"_

This last line was meant to remind Dumbledore that Harry knew of the Dark Mark on Snape's left forearm, so that the Hogwarts Headmaster could take any appropriate precautions. Harry didn't know who else--if _anyone_ else--among the Staff knew Snape's secret...but he was determined to keep that secret, as it had a direct bearing on Harry himself.

Folding the finished note, he handed the quill back to Hagrid, and said, "Ready for Dumbledore." Since the owl was neither his, nor a school owl, he respectfully proffered the note to the owl's owner.

Grinning at the boy's manners, Hagrid affixed the note to his faithful mail courier, and told the bird, "Off ye go: Professor Dumbledore...an' make it quick!" After the bird flew off, he became somber, and asked, "OK, wha' 'appened here?"

Harry told as much of the story as he could, since Snape was long since beyond coherent speech. As he spoke, Harry took a couple of empty jars from his bag, and--oh, so carefully--used them to collect some of the slime, not only from the bog itself, but also some that still clung to Snape's robes. He knew the nurse would need to analyze it, and that the analysis would (hopefully) aid her in finding a solution to Snape's condition.

**~~~~~**

Jars safely in a separate part of his bag, Harry sat down, put his hand back on Snape's forehead--never seeing Hagrid's look of surprise--and resumed what he hoped would be a short vigil....

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** _I know: **"Levicorpus!"**_
> 
> * * *


	4. Rescue Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _Reinforcements arrive to help Severus._
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** _See Chapter 1._
> 
> * * *

Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, was in his office, going over the credentials--once again--of the most recent Defense Against the Dark Arts Instructor, when an owl flew up to him, and dropped a note on his desk. Owls (and Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes) were among the few "residents" of Hogwarts that had complete access to all parts of Hogwarts. Students and Staff alike had to use passwords to reach offices, dormitories, and the like. 

Dumbledore took the message, and--recognizing the handwriting as Harry's--quickly opened it. He was so stunned by the message that he had to read it twice. Recovering quickly, he arose, scribbled a reply _( **"Harry: We'll be there as quickly as possible. A. D."** )_, and prepared to send the owl back...but not before telling Fawkes, "Follow him, please." He knew the phoenix would return to him, then lead him to Snape when the time came. 

Using **_"Sonorus"_** to amplify his voice--so that it resounded throughout the castle--he announced, **_"Madame Pomfrey and Professor Sprout: Meet me at the front hallway, immediately, please. All students: Please return to your Common Rooms."_** He knew this would cause much disruption in the classrooms; however, he had other things to worry about at the moment. 

Meeting the two women at the appointed spot, he appraised them quickly of the situation. Not unexpectedly, Fawkes was hovering, awaiting the rescue party when they emerged from the castle, and he turned and headed back toward the spot he'd been led to, by Hagrid's owl. 

As they sprinted toward the forest, they discussed strategy. "You'll likely need to Conjure a stretcher," Dumbledore told the nurse. 

"Judging from what you said was in the note, it will have to be specially designed, to prevent that slime from spreading about the grounds...not to mention the _castle_ ," she replied. 

"I have complete confidence in you, Poppy." 

"We'll need to study the slime, too, to determine how it's affected Professor Snape," Sprout added. 

"If I know Harry Potter, you'll have samples waiting for you," the Headmaster predicted. 

"There weren't _any_ bogs in any of the areas I sent my students! I'm _**certain**_ of that!" Professor Sprout then spouted indignantly. 

"We'll get to the bottom of **_that_** soon enough!" a now-angered Dumbledore vowed. 

At that moment, Fawkes let out a shrill note...a sound that was heard not only by the three Staff Members on foot, but also by those already in the forest...and to them, it was a sound of unspeakable relief. Fang answered the phoenix's cry, with a howl that caused the rescue party to veer to their left. To their horror, they also heard uncontrollable wailing...cries of agony that could only be coming from Severus Snape's throat. 

"We'll need a Numbing Charm **1** , Poppy," the Headmaster reluctanly told the nurse. 

"He'll be worse off every time that it's removed...and that will slow his recovery," she pointed out. 

"I know, Poppy--and I wish there were another way--but it doesn't sound like we have much of a choice." Within moments, they had arrived at the scene. Harry was at Snape's left side, trying to prevent the Potions Master from slinging his arm around...an action which would've slung slime on Harry and Hagrid, but also an action which would've exposed the Dark Mark on his forearm.

Just before the rescue party's arrival, Harry had noticed a pile of leaves, off on one side. He'd realized, from the size of the pile, that Snape was obviously collecting them for some Potion, so he scooped them up, and put them in his pocket, before he resumed his position. 

Seeing Harry, Dumbledore nodded his approval, and motioned him away from Snape; the Staff would take over now. "Quickly, please, Poppy," he said. Madame Pomfrey pointed her wand at her patient, and performed the Numbing Charm. Snape gave a couple of great gasps, then his body finally began to tremble in a different manner, as he was overcome by great, heart-wrenching sobs of relief. 

Dumbledore knelt by Snape now, and gently told him, "We're going to take you back now, Severus." However, Snape's glassy eyes made it clear he hadn't heard his employer...at least, not on a conscious level. Speaking softly now--for he could control the strength of a _**Charm**_ by the strength of his **_voice_ 2**\--Dumbledore pointed his wand at the fallen professor's chest, and whispered _"Stupefy"_. Snape gently drifted into blessed oblivion....

Before he arose, Dumbledore covertly pointed his wand at Snape's left arm, and whispered **_another_** Charm...one which would temporarily seem to make the skin of the former Death Eater to be unmarked to any who saw it. 

"Thank you, Hagrid; we can handle it from here," Dumbledore told the half-Giant, relieving him. 

_"You woulda been proud of 'im, Sir,"_ Hagrid whispered, nodding toward Harry, while he gathered Fang. _"'e took care of Professor Snape just as good--well, **almost** as good--as 'e woulda one o' 'is mates."_

Dumbledore actually chuckled slightly at this comment: _"There might just be a chance--a **small** one--for this feud to finally end...,"_ Dumbledore thought to himself, _"...if only the **older** one will start acting **his** age!!"_

After seeing Hagrid off, he returned to Harry. "Come, Harry; let's leave Madame Pomfrey to her duties." Dumbledore took Harry (who left reluctantly; he'd come to realize that caring for Snape was a responsibility he somehow couldn't give up) and Professor Sprout aside. Unbidden, Harry told the Headmaster the same story he'd told Hagrid. He then told how he'd collected some of the slime...and noticed that the Headmaster's features had softened. "We discussed that possibility on the way here," he smiled approvingly at the boy, and knowingly at the Herbology Professor.

After showing Sprout the section the jars were in--and which one held the goop that had come from Snape's robes--Harry then showed what he'd collected before coming upon the bog. "We'll take care of that later," Sprout interrupted...then quickly apologized, expressing her concern over her colleague, before praising her student for his work.

Dumbledore then stood, strode over to the bog's edge, and--walking just beyond its edge--placed an Age Line around it, so that no student would be able to fall victim to its curse, as Snape had. He'd inform the Staff of the bog's location, for _their_ protection.

Madame Pomfrey was finished with the stretcher--and had Levitated it, with Snape on it--by the time Dumbledore, Sprout, and Harry reached her. "Ready, then?" the headmaster asked. At the nurse's nod, he led the party back to the castle.... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **1** _One of the "Charms" I "invented" for this story. Another major "Charm" will be revealed soon...much to Snape's chagrin._
> 
> **2** _Why wouldn't Albus have that ability? Remember, in the 5th and 6th movies, we learned he could Apparate into/out of the castle._
> 
> * * *


	5. Madam Pomfrey's Evaluation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _After getting Severus back to the castle's Hospital Wing, Poppy Pomfrey evaluates his condition, and presents some hard facts._
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** _Here's where my warnings start coming into play._
> 
> * * *

"We'll know more when he wakes up again," Madam Pomfrey was saying to Professor Dumbledore. They, along with Professor Sprout, had brought Professor Snape back to the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts, and Madam Pomfrey was in her office, poring over her notes.

In order to preserve Snape's secret **1** \--that he bore the Dark Mark of Lord Voldemort's feared Death Eaters--Dumbledore had insisted on overseeing the bath that had rid Snape of the bog that had clung to his body. He had awakened Snape at that time, while leaving the Numbing Charm intact; however, the Potions Master had fallen into a restless slumber as soon as the others had left him. Since Albus's Charm on Snape's arm was only temporary, he'd have to make a decision-- _soon_ \--about how much he **_might_** have to tell Madam Pomfrey.

"What **_can_** you tell us?" queried Deputy Headmistress (and Gryffindor House Head) Minerva Mc Gonagall. She--along with Professor Filius Flitwick, who was the Charms Instructor, and Head of Ravenclaw House--had been summoned to the Hospital Wing upon the others' return. Now, Dumbledore had all four Heads of Houses accounted for, since Professor Pomona Sprout led the Hufflepuffs, and the incapacitated Snape, the Slytherins. "Is the condition contagious?" Mc Gonagall asked.

"No, thank goodness," was the reply. "The one who treats him will be able to do so safely. Now, as to his condition: It looks like there are certain areas that have been infected--almost poisoned, actually--by the bog. I'm working on a Cream, to help draw the infection out; having the samples from the bog is proving to be a great timesaver." Mc Gonagall and Sprout both beamed at this stroke of genius on Harry's part. "Unfortunately, he won't tolerate long treatment sessions...and, given his temperament, one thing's certain: He'll also fight the treatment...which means he most likely won't be leaving anytime soon."

"Can you give us a time frame?" Albus knew he'd have to make arrangements to cover Snape's classes.

"Depending on who treats him--because we seem to be looking at a Healing Bond **2** here--it **_could_** be as little as a week to ten days, as a best-case scenario. More likely, though, Professor Snape's confinement will last anywhere from a fortnight to a month...."

Sitting next to Snape's bed in the next room, Harry's heart gave a leap: Potions class without Professor Snape...it was practically a dream come true! With a substitute teacher, maybe Neville Longbottom--whose _fear_ of Snape rivaled Harry's _hatred_ of him--would be able to learn something...and, no doubt, Gryffindor wouldn't be constantly losing precious points toward another House Cup...Snape didn't need any excuse to deduct points from the hated Gryffindors. _"Now, if we could get the class changed, so that we had Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw...,"_

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a low moan; Snape was awakening for the second time. Severus tried to put his hand to his forehead, but something was stopping him. In his state--half-asleep--he quickly started to thrash about. "Easy, Professor," Harry said, as he put his hand on Snape's shoulder.

"Can't...move...."

"I know. Madam Pomfrey needs to run a couple more tests, and she needs you to lie still...."

"Tests...? Wh-What **_kinds_** of tests...?" The exhausted Snape couldn't even muster the strength to cover his trembling voice.

"I honestly don't know, Professor. She wanted me to fetch her when you woke up...."

No...stay...." Now more awake, Severus was beginning to realize that he was in restraints...and that Madam Pomfrey's "tests" would be--in all likelihood--like a return trip to the bog...or worse. He wanted to postpone that as long as possible...even if it meant having Harry Potter in the same room with him.

Harry started to move away from the bed. "I really need to...."

 **"Potter!"** Out of habit, Snape had snapped at the boy...then--giving in to the fact that he owed the boy at least a bit of courtesy--continued, making his voice as soft as he could, "I'm sorry. Please...could I at least have some water first?"

"Yes, Sir...of course."

Harry poured some cool water in the glass on the bedside stand, and placed a straw in it. As he brought the straw to Snape's lips, their eyes met briefly...the first time they'd looked directly at each other since Snape's ordeal had begun. The professor quickly closed his eyes...but not before a single tear escaped. After a couple of sips, he turned his head, and again felt Harry's hand--again strangely comforting--on his forehead. "We'll be right back," Harry promised, then left the room.

Harry then went to the doorway of the next room, and knocked softly. "He's awake," he quietly said, when the others looked up.

"Oh, good!" Pomfrey replied. Standing and gathering her notes, she and Albus Dumbledore went to Snape's bedside, leaving the others behind...but not for long.

Dumbledore stood at Snape's left, and--though Severus couldn't feel it, since the Numbing Charm was still active--placed his hand over the Potions Master's left forearm. Severus saw this, and gave the slightest of nods, which indicated he understood and appreciated the Headmaster's action. "Do you want a bit of water, Severus?" he asked.

"No, thank you. Potter...." Snape could go no further. Dumbledore nodded his approval, first to Snape, then to a suddenly red-faced Harry Potter. Only now was Harry beginning to realize that his actions this day might have far-reaching repercussions.

All the while, Madam Pomfrey had been adjusting the sheets on her patient's bed. When Harry looked up, Snape's body--outwardly clean from his bath--was totally exposed, save for a sheet covering him from just below his navel, to the middle of his thighs. Harry (and others) had made jokes before about Snape's sallow face, but his body looked as if it had never seen the light of the sun. _"He'd almost pass for a vampire,"_ Harry thought.

"Professor, I'm going to have to remove the Numbing Charm in a minute," Madam Pomfrey began; she--and the others--ignored the sharp intake of breath that this announcement produced, "then I'll have to perform a Rash Revelation Charm **2** , to see what we're up against this time." Albus raised his eyebrows sharply, silencing the nurse, but Harry was so intent on Snape's face that he hadn't heard the last two words. 

Snape closed his eyes in preparation...for what?

The moment the first Charm was lifted, Severus felt as if he had landed in the bog all over again. _"AHH...!! AHH...!!"_ he half-moaned, beginning to struggle, not only against the restraints, but also the laughter. This was only the _start_ of his troubles, however. When Madam Pomfrey performed the **_second_** Charm, Snape screamed bloody murder, and--despite his greatest efforts--dissolved into hysterical laughter. **"NO!! MAKE IT STOP!!"** he begged, to no avail. Severus struggled valiantly--but vainly--to free himself from the (obviously specially-Charmed) restraints.

Harry looked in horror at Snape's body. Each side, from the base of his ribcage, to the top of his pelvis, was the same ugly shade of purple that the bog had been. Furthermore, Harry could see the same color along Snape's toes; no doubt the rest of his feet were in the same condition.

Madam Pomfrey magicked a color chart--showing all imaginable shades of purple, which faded into the hue of Snape's skin--then began probing Snape's right side. Each touch of her fingers served to intensify the tickling, which resulted in new waves of laughter. Finishing this first area, she jotted down some notes, while walking to Snape's left side.

After repeating her actions on Snape's left side--never seeing what Dumbledore's Charm was hiding from her--Pomfrey walked to the foot of the bed...and stopped. Snape looked up in time to see her...and utterly panicked. " **NO... _PLEASE!!_ NOT _THAT!!_ I _BEG_ YOU...!! _MERCY!!_** "

Snape's words fell on deaf ears, however, as Madam Pomfrey proceeded to check first his right foot, then his left. Harry--for reasons of his own--had felt his stomach lurch when Madam Pomfrey had started on Snape's feet. Speechless, Harry could do nothing, save grasping Snape's hand, although the older wizard's grip threatened to crush the boy's hand.

Finally, at long last, the torture was over. Poppy blessed the affected areas with the Numbing Charm (although it seemed to have no _immediate_ effect), then--with an **_"Alohomora!"_ 3**\--she released Snape's restraints. Severus immediately rolled onto his left side, grasping Dumbledore's robes, as his laughter finally, gradually, began to dissolve into great gasps, then perceptibly more regular breathing.

"Come along now." Madam Pomfrey's touch and voice startled Harry, making him jump. "Headmaster...?"

"I'll be along in a moment, Poppy."

As Madam Pomfrey led Harry into the other room, Dumbledore restored Snape's sheets to their previous status, then bent over him. "I'm sorry this happened, Severus," he spoke gently, "but we'll have you out of here as soon as possible." Giving the shivering shoulder an encouraging squeeze, Dumbledore left, to rejoin the others. Snape, who was still panting, lay as quietly as possible--given his condition--in order to hear anything about his fate

"Well...?" The other Heads of Houses spoke as one, as Madam Pomfrey and Harry entered. Dumbledore was just behind them.

"We seem to be up against several things...," the nurse began...then noticed that Harry had pulled out a piece of parchment. "Let's see if Mr. Potter's list is the same as mine," she said.

Harry blushed, then began. "It's just some notes I made while Professor Snape was asleep", he said. Seeing that the others were waiting, he took a deep breath, then--only slightly embarrassed--read his list. "OK... _ **Number One:** 'Who put the bog there?' **Number Two:** 'Who hit it with the Tickling Charm?' **Number Three:** 'Who made it look like the surrounding terrain?'_ At the sounds of surprise around him, he stopped. "Surely no one would step into that bog intentionally; it **_had_** to have been disguised."

Nods of realization and approval--most notably from Flitwick--greeted this bit of logic, so Harry continued. " _ **Number Four:** 'Who made the edges of the bog solid enough to walk on?'_ " 

Again he stopped to explain. "When I found Professor Snape, he was a couple of meters into the bog; he didn't fall into it right away." He started to put his notes away.

"Harry," Dumbledore interrupted, "I have a question, if I may...."

"Of course, Sir."

"Why were you in _that_ area, away from your classmates?"

"I thought that odd, too, Sir...but it _was_ the area on my map...."

"May we see the map?" questioned Professor Sprout. Nodding, Harry quickly extracted the map from his bag, then watched as Dumbledore and Sprout examined it.

The Headmaster held it up, then--with a sound of disgust--passed it to Flitwick, who performed a Revelation Charm **2** _"This map has been **altered!"**_ the diminutive professor said in alarm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **1** _In **my** HP Universe, Albus Dumbledore is the only **Staff Member** who knows that Severus Snape has the Dark Mark._
> 
>  **2** _More of **my** "creations"._
> 
>  **3** _Another favorite Charm from the 1st movie (although, admittedly, I didn't really use it correctly)!_
> 
> * * *


	6. A Harsh Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _Madam Pomfrey announces her prognosis for Severus, and repercussions quickly follow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** _See Chapter 1._

In the Hospital Wing's ward, Snape--who, despite his best efforts, couldn't make out the words being spoken by Madam Pomfrey and the others--was recovering from his initial ordeal, in the Hexed bog. Severus now realized that his zealousness in collecting Devil's Horn Leaves ***** had apparently blinded him to his surroundings...and _that_ was going to cost him precious time in preparing the Potion he'd wanted to make. Calmer now, he surveyed the room, and spied a pair of pajamas-- _just_ within reach--on the back of the chair recently occupied by Harry Potter.

Timing his actions precisely, he first glanced towards the doorway: All clear. Quickly, he snatched the pajamas from the chair, and pushed the sheets to one side, shivering as he felt the cool air on his body. He realized that the restraints that had held him had also prevented his thrashing about to the point of losing the little bit of modesty the sheet had afforded him. Since he didn't dare try to stand, he settled for wriggling into the pajama pants. That done, he heaved a sigh of relief, and pulled the shirt on.

He'd just sat up, and covered himself, when he heard Flitwick's outburst. A couple of minutes later, the entourage came through the doorway, gathering--silently and ominously, Severus thought--around his bed. Since Professor Flitwick was far shorter than the bed, Harry Potter tilted the chair forward, to allow the Charms Instructor to clamber onto it. All eyes were directed to the headmaster and the nurse.

"Well, Professor...it looks like you've found a new home for a while," Madam Pomfrey began. She didn't seem to notice that Dumbledore looked less than pleased with _this_ obvious taunt.

Snape desperately tried to keep his face as impassive as usual; however, he failed utterly. Finally, giving up the effort, he spoke. "What was that...stuff?" he asked quietly, a slight quaver betraying him.

Pomfrey then gave a brief summary of her analysis of the Bog, and its unusual interaction with Snape's body. She ended by showing him the Cream she'd made. "This will serve to draw out the infection from your system; unfortunately, I can't make it strong enough to draw it out all at once...."

"How long...?" Snape interrupted. Harry thought he heard a note of worry--if not panic--in the Potion Master's voice.

The nurse answered his question by asking another. "Professor, have you ever heard of a Healing Bond?" Severus shook his head. "I suspected not, since medicine is not your specialty, and the phenomenon _is **extremely**_ rare," she said, then continued. "Sometimes, when one wizard is ill--or hurt, as you are right now--the mere physical touch of another wizard, at just the right moment, will create a temporary physical Bond, which enables the second wizard to aid in the care--and, often, the recovery--of the first...."

Harry spoke up, unable to contain his curiosity any longer. "Is that like...?" he began. Knowing that Snape's hatred of his father had only _increased_ after a certain "incident" at the Whomping Willow--and the thought that the same fate would befall _him_ \--terrified Harry.

"No, Harry. It is not like a Life Bond," Dumbledore said...totally ignoring the fact that Snape's face had turned the deepest shade of scarlet imaginable. Everyone in the room--including Harry--knew that Severus was remembering the time James Potter had acted to prevent his (then) fellow Sixth-Year student from confronting Remus Lupin in his werewolf form.

Snape--to his disgust--had then become Magically "indebted" to James, whom he'd hated even **_before_** the incident inside the Whomping Willow. Even though he was glad to be free from the bog today, Severus couldn't bear the thought that he might now be similarly indebted to _**Harry**_ Potter.

"What it means," Pomfrey spoke up again, "is that, while _I_ can certainly administer the treatments, you, Mr. Potter--when you touched Professor Snape--somehow set up a Bond that would cause treatments administered by **you** to be of a **_much_** shorter duration than even **I** could accomplish." Harry, at least, relaxed visibly at this statement.

**_"How long...?"_** Severus repeated his earlier question, this time more urgently.

"Provided Mr. Potter consents to staying here--and, of course, depending on how well you respond to treatments--I'd say, maybe, ten days to a fortnight...most likely the latter, due to his age. If **_I_** end up doing the treatments, it could take as long as a month."

Snape--who'd been sitting up--fell back onto the bed with a moan and a thud.

Harry, who now realized he held Snape's fate in his hands--but unsure of what to do with it, given what he would be facing...whether in the Hospital Wing, or among his classmates--asked the question Snape couldn't bring himself to ask: "What would I have to do?"

Poppy took a deep breath, then spoke. "I'll have the affected areas under the Numbing Charm most of the day, but the Charm will have to be released before the Cream can be applied...I'd say one area every six hours, to start."

Severus, who now realized that most of day would be spent in relative comfort, relaxed slightly; unfortunately, Madam Pomfrey wasn't finished. "Also," she continued, "I'll be using the Rash Revelation Charm, on a daily basis, to determine the extent of his progress...."

This was too much for Severus. Having already suffered through the Rash Revelation Charm's effects, and stunned by the pronuncement of his "sentence", he rolled towards Dumbledore, and began to curl up in a fetal position. _"No, please...not a **month!"**_ he whispered fervently.

"That decision isn't totally yours," ****** Madam Pomfrey said gently. All eyes, save Snape and Dumbledore's, now turned towards Harry Potter. Albus knew that his gaze would influence Harry; Severus just couldn't bring himself to see what he imagined would be an expression of pure ecstasy on the boy's face.

When he finally found his voice, Harry asked quietly, "How soon do you need to know?"

"Treatments can wait until tomorrow," the nurse replied. "However, if you are to stay, you'll need to start practicing the Charms tonight," she said.

"I...I need to think about this," a confused Harry said, bolting from the room. Severus let out a silent sigh: He'd been given a glimmer of hope...albeit a small one: Harry Potter hadn't given an immediate _"No"_.

McGonagall started to follow her famous charge, but Dumbledore stopped her. "Not yet, Minerva," he said.

"While we're waiting on Mr. Potter's decision, I'd like my patient to get a bit of rest," the nurse said firmly.

She began ushering the others out. Flitwick patted Snape sympathetically on the shoulder, and spoke quietly and encouragingly, before descending from his perch. Sprout and McGonagall did the same; all three left the room. Albus, on the other hand, found himself locked in Snape's grip. "Severus, I need to go," he said gently, seeing that Madam Pomfrey was waiting for him.

"Headmaster... _ **please**_...he'll listen to you!" Severus begged. As ill as he felt at the thought of being cooped up with Harry Potter for a fortnight, he knew the boy respected--no, _**idolized**_ \--Albus, and would do practically anything the man asked of him. (Plus, the thought of being at Madam Pomfrey's mercy for an entire _**month**_ paralyzed him with fear.) He'd force himself into silent acceptance, or give the Gryffindors five points per day, if that would only shorten his sentence.

"Let me tell you a little secret about Harry Potter," came the gentle response. "The only time he does as _**I**_ ask is when I ask him to do something his _heart_ is **_already_** telling him to do."

Though he didn't show it, Albus was more than a little pleased that Snape seemed to be leaning toward treatment at the hands of Harry Potter; it was a day he once thought would never come. Dumbledore pulled the sheets over Snape's trembling shoulder, as he made ready to leave.

Severus heard two final pairs of footsteps leave the room.

After the door clicked shut, he gripped his pillow. Left alone, with the memories of the pain of the Bog, the pain of the initial treatments, and the _true_ salt in his wounds--that only _Harry Potter_ could shorten the suffering he was bound to endure in the immediate future--exhaustion gave in to fear...and, for the first time in many, many years, Severus Snape cried himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** _One of **my** Potion ingredients!_
> 
> ****** _Actually, it's not his decision at all: it's in **Harry's** hands! (Poppy was just being nice enough to  not point that out!)_


	7. Snape's Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _Severus faces the possibility of a **LONG** stay in the Hospital Wing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** _See Chapter 1._

Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey had stepped into the latter'soffice office in the Hospital Wing of the castle. "Explain yourself, Poppy!" The Headmaster's anger was barely contained. "Why did you taunt Severus like that?"

The nurse accepted the tirade quietly, then motioned for Albus to be seated. "I know it sounded cruel--and with anyone else, I wouldn't have been so strict--but, given that bull-headed attitude in there, I felt an extra 'push' was needed."

"What _**kind**_ of 'push'?" Dumbledore, while still angry, suddenly began to realize where the nurse was headed.

"Headmaster, when I was explaining the Healing Bond, I only told Mr. Potter what **_he_** needed to do; however, there's more. The Bond is most effective when the injured wizard _seeks it out_ , not just when the healing wizard _extends_ it. It may be a few days before Professor Snape admits--even on a _subconscious_ level--that the Bond is effective...but the sooner he does, the better."

"What if Severus doesn't 'seek it out'?" Dumbledore asked.

"Unless I'm **_very_** much mistaken, Professor Snape's desire to 'escape my clutches' ***** will hasten that day," Pomfrey replied. "I suspect that his body--then, later, his mind--will come to crave the relief that Mr. Potter's touch has already brought him. Whether or not he _voices_ that desire, he **will _feel_** it...and that will be of tremendous importance...."

"Assuming, of course, Harry Potter chooses to stay...," Albus interrupted.

"Tell me, Sir: How do you think Mr. Potter would've reacted if this had happened four years ago?" Poppy asked.

Dumbledore furrowed his eyebrows in thought. After a moment, he speculated, "I imagine he would've run toward Hagrid's, and taken Rubeus to the Bog...."

"...and wasted precious time in getting help for the Professor...which wouldn't have been good for the boy in either the short run, or the long run.

"However, you saw what he did today: He swallowed his pride, and helped someone he wouldn't have helped at an earlier stage in their 'relationship'. Then, he tried to figure out the most effective way to help his 'enemy'.

"Headmaster, those are the first signs of a true, naturally gifted, Healer. I feel certain that Mr. Potter will follow this through to its conclusion. It would probably help, though, to give him a reason to stay, beyond 'doing his duty'..."

Dumbledore was a little ashamed that his anger at the nurse had temporarily blinded him to the very fact that he'd just related to Severus: Harry Potter **_would_** "follow his heart".

 _ **"It will take some cooperation from the Staff...,"**_ he mused aloud. Already, Dumbledore was trying to decide what reasons Harry would have for staying, versus his reasons for returning to the student population...and how he, Dumbledore, could address those concerns.

He started pacing...then wheeled on the nurse. "I'll accept your explanation for what happened just now," he began, pointing to the room where Snape rested.

" ** _However,"_** he continued dangerously, "I will **_not_** allow you to torment Severus needlessly...nor will I allow you to torment Harry Potter, should he decide to stay."

Madam Pomfrey bowed her head, in silent acceptance of the decree...but a sudden reddening of her cheeks told Dumbledore that she _had_ planned on doing just that. Amused at having caught her, Dumbledore had to turn away, to hide the smile that was threatening to split his face wide open....

**~~~~~**

Meanwhile, Harry was in the Owlery, visiting Hedwig, the snowy white owl that served as his messenger. He had come here, instead of returning to the Gryffindor Common Room, seeking--and finding--an extra bit of solitude. He'd just completed a couple of lists, and was reviewing them.

"Either way, I'm a coward," he lamented. Hedwig answered with a sympathetic hoot.

Standing up, Harry gave his feathered friend a final pat. "I'll see you when I can," he told Hedwig, before leaving. He hoped that he was making the right decision, and that all those involved would understand....

**~~~~~**

"He won't stay," a now-awake--and very despondent--Snape predicted. Unchecked, a couple of tears trickled down his cheeks. He knew how _he_ felt about Harry Potter. The fact that the feeling was **_mutual_** was coming back to haunt him.

"And why not?" countered Dumbledore.

"We...don't exactly like each other," Severus mumbled into his pillow, suddenly interested in the weave of the sheets. The Headmaster and the nurse were having a hard time concealing their mirth at **_this_** vast understatement: The mutual hatred between the two wizards was fast becoming a Hogwarts legend.

Pomfrey was the first to regain her composure. "He **_did_** stop to help you, in spite of everything," she pointed out. Snape had no answer for that.

"He'll have a lot of schoolwork to catch up on...even if I _do_ review the material with him," Severus said, adding mentally, _"...and even **if** he somehow decides to stay...but why would he want to do such a thing?"_

Before Madam Pomfrey could point out that Severus wouldn't have the strength to carry out _that_ implied vow, Dumbledore spoke again. "Perhaps I could persuade the Staff not to give any tests to the Fifth-Years, until Mr. Potter's return."

Snape's heart raced wildly at this: Had Dumbledore spoken to the boy during Severus's nap, or was he just expressing his belief in what Harry's heart would tell him?

"One good thing is that this happened on a Friday. If Mr. Potter chooses to try this, we can re-evaluate everything after the weekend, and make any adjustments then."

Severus--who, just moments ago, had seemingly been given a chance at an "early release"--felt the "prison door" slam shut at the word _**"weekend"**_. "He won't stay," he repeated, with a definite catch in his throat; he was convinced of that now.

"Why do you say that, Severus?" the Headmaster asked.

In a voice so quiet, that Dumbledore and Pomfrey had to lean over to hear him, Severus Snape whispered the one word he felt would seal his fate: _"Quidditch."_

From the doorway, came a gasp, startling all three adults. Dumbledore and Pomfrey jumped, and Snape buried his face in his pillow, begging, _"No... **please...!** "_

Unnoticed, Harry Potter had re-entered the Hospital Wing....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** _"Patience, Grasshopper...!"_


	8. Harry's First Big Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _After weighing the "pros" and "cons" of being Severus Snape's roommate in the Hospital Wing, Harry Potter comes to a decision._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** See Chapter 1.

"Come in, Harry; please be seated." Albus Dumbledore spoke quietly, knowing that Harry was possibly on the verge of leaving Professor Snape alone in the Hospital Wing, and at the mercy of Madam Pomfrey...despite what the Headmaster had said to her earlier.

While Snape had an abrasive nature--which often turned cruel--he knew his craft...and Dumbledore could ill-afford to be without his Potions Master for any extended period of time. Dumbledore would try to speak to Harry Potter's heart, so that the boy might at least **_start_** the older wizard on the road to recovery.

On the **_other_** hand, Harry Potter--the Seeker on Gryffindor's Quidditch team--had a passion for the sport that had just been mentioned...and a most impressive record.

He'd only lost one match during his tenure--to Hufflepuff, and the now-departed Cedric Diggory, no less--and **_that_** had been due to the unfortunate appearance of some Dementors two seasons ago. If anything would keep Harry out of the Hospital Wing (besides Snape's personality), _that_ would be it.

Harry sat down quietly...in fact, he had yet to speak since returning to the Hospital Wing.

**~~~~~**

Just after Harry sat down, Professors Flitwick, Mc Gonagall and Sprout re-entered the room. They'd just returned from their duties (for Dumbledore had spoken to them, after he'd left Snape, as they'd waited for him, outside the Hospital Wing) of visiting the Common Rooms of the other Hogwarts Houses. Only the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had been told by their respective House Heads that _both_ Professor Snape **_and_** Harry Potter had been involved in an accident. Those two Houses' members had all been bound to silence.

Professor Mc Gonagall--who'd visited the other two Common Rooms--had only revealed the involvement of _one_ wizard to each group; it hadn't been deemed wise to tell the Slytherins about Harry Potter's involvement. Likewise, the _Gryffindors_ didn't yet know about _Snape_. All four Houses' students had been told that more information would be forthcoming either at Friday's supper, or at breakfast, on Saturday morning.

Looking down, Minerva spied what appeared to be a list. As she picked it up, she recognized Harry's handwriting. She was about to hand it to him, when Dumbledore saw her. "Another list, Harry?" he queried. The boy nodded numbly. "May I...?" he asked. Harry nodded again. A quick glance at the list told the Headmaster what Harry's priorities were.

He dismissed Flitwick and Sprout with a silent nod. They left, knowing that--as Head of Harry's House--Mc Gonagall's words, if needed, would carry more weight at this time. After they'd left, Madam Pomfrey returned from her office. Feeling the tension in the room--and knowing that a single word at the wrong moment would be disastrous--she held her tongue.

**~~~~~**

Finally, Harry spoke, repeating his remark to Hedwig: "Either way, I'm a coward...."

A shocked, **_"NO!"_** came from Mc Gonagall.

A softer, "How so, Harry?" came from Dumbledore. Snape was afraid to say anything either way.

Harry then spelled it out for them: "If I _don't_ stay, it means I'm too cowardly to be alone with Professor Snape. If I _do_ stay, then I'm a coward for not wanting to face the Slytherins' hatred...."

Madam Pomfrey now found her voice. "Their 'hatred'?"

"Yes, Ma'am...for leaving their Head of House stranded here, for longer than he _**has**_ to be." Unseen by Harry, Madam Pomfrey gave a decidedly satisfied smile, and nod of her head, to Professor Dumbledore. She knew that he had realized (at least subconsciously) the importance of the Healing Bond...and was on the verge of doing _his_ part to make it successful.

From the bed, Severus finally spoke; his voice was simultaneously choked with emotion, yet firm: "They _won't_ torment you...I **_swear_** it!" He had convinced himself that Harry was, in fact, going to "strand" him...and was preparing himself for the boy's final judgment.

Confused, Harry looked toward the bed: Earlier, Snape had begged for a shorter confinement...despite the fact that it would mean relying on someone he positively detested. Now, he seemed to be pushing the boy away...essentially giving him _permission_ to return to his friends.

Harry's jaw dropped, as he looked to the other adults for clarification.

"It is encouraging, Harry", Dumbledore began, "that most of your concerns seem to be with your _schoolwork_ , and that the concerns about not being around your friends are of a more...general nature than were previously mentioned."

As he said this last, Dumbledore placed a sympathetic hand on Snape's shoulder; Severus--knowing that Harry's passion, Quidditch, would be addressed momentarily--flinched more at the words than at Dumbledore's touch.

Harry blushed furiously. "I...hadn't gotten around to that...", he stammered.

"Harry, we've been discussing postponing tests for all Fifth-Years, until your return." Mc Gonagall, hastily and wisely, changed the subject. "Headmaster, perhaps a Staff Meeting would clear that up...."

Dumbledore nodded; he would call a meeting over the weekend.

**~~~~~**

"No tests?" Harry repeated...just before a devilish gleam came to his eyes. "Hermione would go bonkers in a week...!"

Through his tears--but his shoulders nonetheless starting to shake with laughter at the picture Harry had painted--Snape choked out his prediction: "I give her three days...!"

Tension was broken, as all in the room began to chuckle. Hermione Granger was the daughter of Muggle dentists, and the First-Generation witch (the impolite term was _**"Mudblood"**_ ) relished, and excelled, in her studies as very few Hogwarts students--even from _**"Pureblood"**_ families (family lines with no _known_ Muggles)--ever had. A cancellation of tests at the end of her Second Year--just after Harry had defeated the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets--had practically broken her heart.

As the laughter died down, Harry stepped over to the window, and gazed out. After a minute or so, he turned to face the adults. Four sets of eyes were focused on him, but Harry was only seeking out one pair.

Knowing that one word from his lips would shatter Snape's spirit, Harry settled for raising his eyebrows at Albus Dumbledore. The Headmaster, recognizing the unspoken question, smiled gently at Harry's discretion, and prepared to answer this concern.

"While it is tempting to postpone announcing the results of the tryouts, that would be unfair to those students who are trying to make their House Teams", he began. Even more than Harry Potter, Severus Snape was holding his breath...but he _had_ summoned _**some**_ semblance of courage, and was now bravely looking at Harry.

Dumbledore continued, "However, since the season is more than a month away, it is not unreasonable to postpone practices, until all members can train equally. In fact, if we have to, we can push the start of the season back a week."

**~~~~~**

Was it Snape's imagination, or had Harry Potter reached his decision...? _"No, not yet...,"_ he realized, as Harry now turned to face the nurse.

"You said something about 're-evaluating things after the weekend'...?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I did", Madam Pomfrey confirmed, "and if it seems things are not working out, I can finish the treatments", she said.

Snape swallowed hard at these words, and closed his eyes...but reopened them as he heard soft footsteps approaching his bedside. Looking Harry Potter directly in the eyes, he started, "I **_will_** mind my tongue...." He got no further, as his emotions--mostly fear--overcame him.

"Two whole days...?" Harry couldn't quite resist the jab. Behind him, Professor Mc Gonagall relaxed visibly. After supper, she would have a little talk with her charges in Gryffindor...and she now knew what she would be discussing with them.

"To say the least...", Snape answered Harry's question bravely...but with a slight twinkle now in his voice, as he ate his Humble Pie. Taking a deep breath, he held out his hand....

"All right, then...let's give it a go", Harry said--with far more courage in his voice than in his heart--as he clasped his elder's hand....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N #1:** _Now the fun_ **(?)** begins....
> 
>  **A/N #2:** _I forgot to mention earlier that I got interested in the HP franchise at about the same time that I became interested in Alan Rickman. For that reason, you'll find lines and/or references (both direct and indirect) from many of his "pre-Snape" roles. See how many you can find._


	9. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY** _Harry Potter and Severus Snape start settling in, as roommates in the Hospital Wing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** _See Chapter 1._

Deputy Headmistress Minerva Mc Gonagall had truly been surprised at Harry Potter's decision. "You'll do a fine job, Harry; I'm certain of that!" she said, as she prepared to leave. Until he and Professor Snape actually shook hands--ensuring that the two would be roommates for at least the weekend--she had fully expected Harry to turn his back on the Potions Master. _"Not that it wouldn't have served Severus right!"_ she thought, as she left the Hospital Wing.

Likewise, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was a _little_ surprised that Harry had chosen this route. _"Poppy was right; the boy **is** maturing!"_ he thought.

Only Poppy Pomfrey, the school nurse, had truly expected Harry to stay. _"It's the strongest part of a Healing Bond,"_ she reflected, as she turned the sheets down on the bed next to Snape's. She then placed some pajamas, slippers and a bathrobe--for later--on the pillow, then went to the Potion Master's bedside. "We need to teach you how to walk again, Professor," she said. As Snape raised his eyebrows at this statement, the nurse was motioning Professor Dumbledore over. "Could you give us a hand, please? Mr. Potter, you'll be taking this over...so I need you to watch, please."

As Harry moved in for a closer look, realization hit. "I get it: Since Professor Snape's feet are numb, he won't be able to feel the floor, and this is to make certain he doesn't fall." ***** The nurse just beamed at him.

Harry's words made complete sense to Snape, as well--though he wasn't ready to admit that in front of witnesses--so, after sitting up, he slid down to the foot of the bed. Grasping the frame of the bed with his left hand, he eased his legs downward. _"This **is** going to be tricky!"_ he realized.

 _"Easy now...keep coming...."_ Harry's whispered encouragement bolstered the older wizard...and just as Harry quietly said, _"OK; got it,"_ , Snape's hand slipped, and his knees buckled.

"I've got you," Dumbledore said, catching Snape under the arms. Severus noticed that Harry was off to one side, offering a shoulder to grasp. Realizing that every concession--however small--could earn him "brownie points" (and increase the small likelihood that Harry would stay _beyond_ the weekend), he shakily extended one arm towards the boy. To his credit, Harry looked Snape directly in the eyes, never letting on he knew how hard this was for the man...even as he felt the trembling hand on his shoulder.

Together, the Headmaster and the boy helped Severus back to a standing position. **"Oh-h!!"** Snape moaned, feeling an all-too familiar sensation...at a most inconvient time.

As the trio headed--carefully, yet with all possible haste--for another doorway, Madam Pomfrey rushed to make certain all was ready. She magicked some rails for support around the facilities Severus was about to use, then moved aside as the other three approached. "Call out when you're ready to get back into bed," she said. She then went into her office, as Dumbledore followed.

Upon completing his necessary deed, Severus grabbed first one rail, then another, twisting his torso--while visually making certain his feet did not lose contact with the floor--until he was again presentable. "Ready," he called softly.

Before entering, Harry tapped on the door, to confirm that all was in order; he then entered. "I'll get the Headmaster," he said. Snape surprised him by shaking his head, and extending his arm: He **_would_** learn to work with Harry, even though it might cost him every ounce of pride he had.

While a growth spurt over the summer had added several centimeters to Harry's height, he still had a long way to go before he could hope to look Snape directly in the eyes. Harry first passed a damp, soapy washcloth--then a wetter on, and finally a hand towel--to Snape. After this, he helped Severus adjust his grip on the railings--first one hand, then the other, then both...and then helping make certain Snape's legs were well underneath him--before slipping an arm around the taller wizard's waist. Knowing--from all-too-familiar experiences--that the ribcage was another potential danger zone, he asked, "How's this?" before helping Snape stand erectly.

Holding a rail with his left hand--for Harry was on his right side--Severus nodded his readiness; after being in the bog, he barely felt the boy's hand (although, in different circumstances, he _never_ would've allowed Harry that close to him). As Harry whispered, _"I've got something I believe belongs to you,"_ they prepared to return to the ward.

As soon as they'd left the washroom, Snape noticed that Harry had strategically placed a couple of chairs between the doorway and the bed...handy stopping points, in case Snape lost his balance again. While Severus _did_ place his left hand on each chair--while he caught his breath--he continued to lean a little more heavily on Harry; he tried not to let his height overwhelm the boy. When they reached the bed, Severus noticed a footstool he hadn't seen earlier; no doubt, Harry had likewise been responsible for it. Grabbing the bed's frame with his left hand--as he had earlier--he carefully placed his right foot on it. From there, it was a surprisingly simple matter to flip his hips onto the bed.

Before Severus could even whisper his thanks, Harry stated, "My turn!!" He then pivoted, and returned from whence he'd come...never seeing the smirk--that was _**almost**_ a smile--on Snape's lips.

**~~~~~**

Harry returned to the ward just as the Headmaster and the nurse returned from the latter's office. "Harry...Severus", he began, "Madam Pomfrey has informed me that--because of the treatment schedule--it will be several days before you're allowed visitors...or even owls...."

"No owls?" Snape said curiously.

"Not for a few days. You see, Professor, the feathers--even the dander--from the birds would not be good for you, in your present condition", the nurse told him. "Perhaps--if all goes well--we can change that Tuesday or Wednesday." Harry didn't say a word.

"However, I _have_ been given permission for a little gathering, before your work begins...", Dumbledore teased.

Now, finally, curiosity overcame Harry. "What **_kind_** of 'gathering'?" he queried.

"I am about to go to each Common Room, to gather the Quidditch team members, as well as those who have tried out this week, so that the two of you may be the first to meet the new members...."

 ** _"When?!"_** Harry was beside himself with excitement.

"Between tea and supper...five-ish, I believe...."

"That's very considerate of you, Headmaster," Snape said...although **he** wasn't fooling anyone, either. Quidditch tryout results were announced in the Great Hall, with the Heads of Houses dressed in House/team colors--one of the few times Severus Snape wasn't seen in solid black--and forming an "Honor Guard" to shake hands with the members of all teams.

Like the others--Staff and students alike--this was an event Severus looked forward to...even though Slytherin House hadn't won the Quidditch Cup since Harry's second year. They'd lost in the finals, 230-20, two years ago, and all Quidditch matches had been canceled last year, due to the Triwizard's Cup competition, which had been held at Hogwarts.

"Speaking of 'tea'...", Madam Pomfrey began....

"Ah, yes!! I suppose I'd better be off to the Common Rooms!" Dumbledore took the hint.

"Thank you, Sir!" Harry called out, as Dumbledore left. Madam Pomfrey followed him out.

**~~~~~**

When they'd left, Harry scrambled over to Snape's bedside, and reached inside his cloak. _"These were near you earlier,"_ he said quietly (in case they were for a Potion Snape should not have been making), showing the Devil's Horn leaves. _"What shall I do with them, Sir?"_

Overcome by surprise and relief at the boy's action--since he wouldn't be losing much time at all now--Snape was speechless for a moment. "Could you put them on the windowsill to dry out, please?" he requested, after he'd found his voice. Harry scampered to comply. "I was running low on Veritaserum," ****** Snape explained--his normal tone of voice putting Harry at ease about the Potion Master's intentions--while Harry worked, "and dried Devil's Horn leaves--gathered at this time of year--are required."

"Maybe some of it could be poured into the pumpkin juice tonight...then, all Professor Dumbledore would have to do would be to ask for the guilty parties to step forward...", ventured Harry, a twinkle in his eye, and in his voice.

Realizing the boy was joking (or **_was_** he?), Snape replied, in a wry tone, "The Ministry of Magic would have **both** our heads for that one!"

After he'd stopped laughing, Harry was forced to agree: "Yes, Sir; I know...but there's _**got**_ to be a way to find out who's responsible for this...." Words failed him, so Harry just gestured to Snape, then himself, then to their surroundings.

"Ordinarily, I'd be able to come up with a solution", Snape sighed...forced to admit that his experiences this day had left more than his body drained.

Both wizards sat on their beds, pondering the situation, while they waited for Madam Pomfrey to bring their tea....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** _OK, so maybe I exaggerated...a little--and **(FAIR WARNING/SPOILER!!)** you'll see that I keep Snape unsteady on his feet **far** too long--but there's a method to my madness...namely, making Severus and Harry work together!_
> 
>  ****** _Needless to say (since the fifth book was still a year from being released, from the time I wrote this), I had **no idea** what role Veritaserum would play, in **JKR's** telling of Harry's Fifth Year!!_
> 
>  
> 
> __


	10. The Usual Suspects? (Part 1: Pre-Quidditch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _Harry and Severus discuss some (obvious?) names, and agree on a scheme to identify the "Bog-meisters", then learn the names of their respective House's Quidditch Team members._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N #1:** _Sorry for the delay in getting this up; I've actually been spending some time **reading** the work of others!_
> 
> **A/N #2:** _Thanks, also, to those who have left kudos on this story; I appreciate all of you very much!_
> 
> **A/N #3:** _Madam Pomfrey will be doing some things (like bringing in meals) **physically** \--not **magically** \--so that Severus and Harry will have more time to just themselves. She's a sneaky one!_

When Madam Pomfrey returned, with tea and crumpets for Professor Snape and Harry Potter, she found that the boy had already moved Snape's bedside table into place. In addition, he'd placed a chair--obviously for himself--on the other side of the table. After setting the tray on the table, she said, "Call if you need anything," and went into her office.

Left alone, the two wizards ate and drank quietly for several minutes. It was Severus who broke the silence. "Potter," he began, a sweep of his hand indicating the two of them in bed, "who do you think is responsible for this?" He _thought_ he knew what the boy would say.

Harry had been mulling over this ever since he'd first found Snape; he took a deep breath before he responded. "It could go either way," he said carefully and diplomatically.

Severus couldn't believe that he'd just heard Harry Potter implicate _his own Housemates_!! "Surely you jest!" he said, shock putting a sarcastic bite in his words that he hadn't intended.

Harry Potter leaned over, ostensibly to pick up his napkin...but he wasn't quick enough to hide a sudden twinkle in his eyes, or an upturn of his mouth. Severus flushed scarlet all over again, this time cursing himself mentally. _"I can't even mind my tongue for **one hour**! How will I ever manage it for an entire **weekend?** "_ He looked away despairingly and sighed.

Another shock wave was about to hit: "No...I'm serious!" ***** Harry's words caused Snape's head to snap back around. Quickly putting a buttery crumpet into his mouth--lest the **second** foot follow the _**first**_ one in--he motioned for the boy to explain. 

"It could've _easily_ been some of the Gryffindors; some of our First Years were speculating the other day that if you ever laughed out loud, you'd explode!" Snape guiltily blushed at this. "Anyway," Harry continued, "it's possible that someone figured out where you were going to be, talked to some of our older mates, and they got that bog ready...."

"And the map...?" Snape interrupted; he _had_ to know what Harry was thinking.

"It would have led me--rather, it **_did_** lead me--to where **_you_** were." _"Or to where **I** was supposed to be trapped!"_ Harry paled, as he realized this possibility.

Recovering from his unpleasant epiphany (thankful that Snape apparently hadn't noticed), Harry concluded, "That's the _**other**_ thing our First Years were discussing: _'What would happen if the two of us were ever locked up together?'_ " Harry paused, then decided to return Snape's serve. "Your turn," he said simply.

"Oh, I think we _both_ know the identities of at least _**three**_ of the guilty parties," Severus admitted reluctantly, "especially since they were complaining about being hit with nearly half a dozen Hexes on the June train ride back to London." Harry nearly spat out his tea, while trying--unsuccessfully--not to laugh at the memory. "May I be so bold as to ask what happened?" he ventured lightly, seeing the boy blush as deeply as Snape himself had earlier.

Harry--after regaining his composure--told the Potions Master how (but not why, in any great detail) he, Hermione, and the Weasley brothers had Hexed long-time enemy Draco Malfoy--and his cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle--on the **_Hogwarts Express_** the previous June. When Snape asked him for a reason, Harry became somber He took a quick glance around the room, then whispered, _"Not now."_ In explanation, he patted his own left forearm.

Severus Snape's eyebrows threatened to merge with his hairline: He'd completely forgotten that Harry knew he'd been a Death Eater! As Harry had done, he glanced toward Madam Pomfrey's office; he then carefully slid the left sleeve of his pajama top up, to reveal... **nothing!** "But...how...?" he stammered.

Harry Potter grinned. "The Headmaster was able to hide it temporarily," he said quietly.

"When did he do _that_?"

"Right after he put you to sleep, I believe."

"Did...Hagrid see it?" His mind clearing, recovering from his initial ordeal, Snape now vaguely remembered that the half-giant had been in the forest, long before the Headmaster and the nurse had arrived.

"No, Sir." Harry was firm in that conviction.

_"The boy protected my secret!"_ Severus realized...then scolded himself: _"Well, **of course** he would: The Dark Lord has returned, and young Potter's his ultimate target!"_

Suddenly, another thought occurred to the Potions Master. "Is that why you're staying?" Severus asked, his quiet voice again full of emotion; he'd never before felt such conflicting feelings...all of which seemed ready to burst forth at the same time.

"Partly," Harry admitted.

"Can you tell me the other reasons?" Snape asked.

"Not yet...because I haven't figured them out...," the young wizard began, just as Madam Pomfrey's office door opened.

**~~~~~**

"The Headmaster and the others will be here directly," the nurse said, first magically clearing the table, then changing both wizards' clothes. Harry Potter's school uniform became his Quidditch robes of scarlet and gold, and Severus Snape's pajamas became _his_ formal, "House-color" robes of green and silver. "I don't want you standing, Professor, but you should be able to handle sitting up at the foot of the bed." As soon as she said this, Harry took up a similar position at his bedside. The nurse returned to her office; she would return in _**her**_ formal robes.

An idea came to Harry, and he rushed to his roommate's bedside, knowing there wasn't much time. "Professor Snape, Sir: _**'Priori Incantato!'**_ Professor Dumbledore and some of the other staff could check the students' wands--maybe Fourth Years and up--so that the ones we've discussed wouldn't get too suspicious. **That** should identify the guilty parties!"

"Yes!" Snape agreed; he then started to ask Harry how he knew of that **_particular_** Charm, but a small mob seemed to be approaching....

Excited whispers were now being heard in the Hospital Wing, as the entourage approached. Madam Pomfrey returned, just as Headmaster Albus Dumbledore--dressed in his formal robes--entered; the other Heads of Houses led their teams (and the students hoping to fill vacancies) in.

It was an impressive procession: Deputy Headmistress McGonagall led the Gryffindors--winners of the last Quidditch Cup--in first. She stood closest to Harry's bed, motioning her team to line up, with the "hopefuls" in the rear.

Snape's Slytherin charges--runners-up to Gryffindor--entered next. Team Captain Marcus Flint stood--a little nervously, Harry thought--next to Snape; the rest of the team lining up as the Gryffindors had.

As the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs entered--led by Professors Sprout and Flitwick--a very large semi-circle was completed.

The tense silence was broken by Madam Pomfrey, who stated, "I do believe this is the greatest number of _**healthy**_ witches and wizards I've ever had in here at one time!"

After the burst of laughter subsided, Professor Dumbledore stated quietly, "Let's get started, shall we...?"

**~~~~~**

As each name was announced--first the Reserve players, then the new team members from each House--the student whose name was called strode proudly to the headmaster...who then transformed the student's school uniform into magnificent Quidditch robes. The student then shook hands with the six Staff members in the Hospital Wing--they would do so again at supper, with the entire Staff--then with his or her teammates. 

There were few surprises among the Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs...but even Severus was stunned to hear the name of one of his House's newest Prefects ****** \--Pansy Parkinson--as she was named a Reserve Chaser. "Well done," he said, in the same tone with which he'd congratulated the other teams' new members...although he couldn't resist giving her hand an extra-long squeeze.

Finally, it was Gryffindor's turn. There really was only one spot to fill--starting Keeper and Team Captain Oliver Wood had been graduated--but the competition was fierce as a number of students vied for even _Reserve_ spots. After naming the Reserve Keeper, and the two Reserve Beaters, Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat.

" _Reserve Chaser: Neville Longbottom_ ". While the Gryffindors cheered wildly, the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs nudged each other shamelessly; the Slytherins were shocked into an eerie silence. Neville Longbottom had been the target of many a joke, ever since he'd come to Hogwarts: Even though he was a Pureblood, the level of magic within him had _seemed_ to be Squib-level...or next to it. His very first flying lesson had resulted in a broken wrist...and that was only the beginning of his troubles.

Neville stood self-consciously before Dumbledore as his clothing was transformed. "Congratulations, Mr. Longbottom," Dumbledore said, shaking his hand. The Gryffindors--led by McGonagall--erupted in applause again; the other Staff members followed suit. Finally, the other three Houses' members recovered enough to applaud politely...but only because their House Heads were doing so.

As Neville approached Snape, the Potions Master could practically **_see_** a new confidence blossoming in the boy. ****** "Been practicing, Longbottom?" Severus asked neutrally, as he took the boy's hand. He was surprised at the boy's grip. He'd have to watch him in Potions Class, he realized.

"Lots of things, Sir," Neville said...with only a tiny quaver in his voice. He then took his place among his teammates.

" _Reserve Chaser: Hermione Granger_ ". Again, tumultuous applause, for no one was surprised by this announcement...except Hermione. This was almost as great an honor as being named Prefect! ******* She stood in front of Dumbledore and closed her eyes, only reopening them when she felt the weight of her new uniform

Hermione moved among the other staff--and then her teammates--as if in a trance. The trance wasn't broken until she reached Harry Potter. "Too bad you can't use your wand to put the Quaffle through the hoop!" Harry teased. On the other bed, Severus had to "adjust his robes" to keep from laughing out loud; he knew Harry was baiting his friend...in exactly the same way **_he_** would have!

"See if **_I_** help you catch up on our tests!" Hermione said haughtily, recovering her composure. She shook his hand, pressing something cool and compact into it; she never saw the look that passed between her teammate and her Head of House at the word _"tests"_...although Harry wasn't certain he wanted to be anywhere around Hermione, once she found out about the adjustment in class schedules!! Harry slipped the mysterious package into his pocket.

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat again.

" _Reserve Chaser: Ronald Weasley_ ". This time, the cheering was led by the Gryffindor Beaters: Fred and George Weasley.

When he'd made his way to Harry, the red-headed Fifth Year said, philosophically, "Well, it's a start." Both boys knew that it was Ron's fondest wish to be Quidditch Captain someday, and only being named a Reserve was a bit of a letdown. Harry could only grip his friend's hand, as he welcomed him to the team. There was only one more Reserve left to be named...then, the vacant positions of Keeper and Captain would be filled.

" _Reserve Seeker: **Ginny** Weasley"_. The Fourth Year student screamed, and was mobbed--especially by her older brothers--as her name was called. She would be backup to Harry Potter, and very likely, his successor...if for only one year.

"Hurry back, Harry!" she pleaded, as she reached him. Tears were streaming down her face. "I've got **so much** to learn!"

Harry could feel Snape tense at the thought that Harry would "Hurry back". He tried to allay those fears, saying lightly, "Come on, now; there's more time than you think!"

As Ginny took her place, the Headmaster prepared to announce the final name on his list. _"Team Keeper: Dean Thomas,"_ came the announcement. As the tall Fifth Year made his rounds, and the applause faded, the others turned to face the Headmaster, for they knew he usually had a final comment or three. Today, though, he surprised them. "Professor McGonagall, I believe you have the first announcement?"

"Yes; thank you, Headmaster." She paused. "Before we left our Common Room, the Gryffindors voted--in secret--on the next Team Captain. I'm proud to announce the winner was... ** _Harry Potter_**." The wildest cheers yet heard from Gryffindor followed. Surprisingly, Severus Snape quietly--but without the slightest sneer on his face--was the first to reach over, and shake Harry's hand. The Gryffindors and Slytherins were both stunned.

The boy's knees buckled, and it took some quick action by Madam Pomfrey to keep him off the floor. _"Professor, would my vote have made a difference?"_ he whispered, as he reached Mc Gonagall. Harry hated to think that _**one vote**_ might have kept Ron from being Captain.

"No, Harry," Minerva said quietly; she knew what the boy was thinking. "You see: the vote was unanimous." That settled that.

**~~~~~**

Now it **_was_** the Headmaster's turn to speak. "I'd like to thank everyone for trying out, and I hope that you'll give it a go next year." he began, then (as if reading Madam Pomfrey's mind) he said, "All this excitement has made me ready for a feast!

"The Team Members will please stay a minute; we need to arrange a proper entrance into the Great Hall. The rest of you may return to your Common Rooms, to tidy up...Oh, and five points for good sportsmanship to each of you!" The students who still wore school uniforms left the Hospital Wing with their heads held _a little_ higher.

Madam Pomfrey then headed to her office. Harry--knowing **_his_** presence wasn't required, either--quietly took his pajamas and bathrobe into the washroom to change; he also wanted to examine Hermione's package. As the other House Heads arranged their teams for entry into the Great Hall, Dumbledore approached the Slytherins' Head of House. "Professor, I'm sorry you can't lead your team in to supper; whom would you like to name to do so?" the Headmaster asked.

"I shall leave it up to the Team to decide," Snape said quietly. The green-and-silver-clad team quickly huddled. While they were gathered, Snape, quickly and quietly, told Dumbledore of Harry's wand-checking idea; Albus was pleased at this...and promised to return before Lights Out, to update the Potions Master and the student. After a minute, Prefect Pansy Parkinson broke from the huddle, and whispered a name in Snape's ear. He nodded his agreement solemnly. "The majority have chosen **_you_** , Headmaster."

"I should be honored," the Headmaster said, giving a little bow that made Pansy blush. "Come, Slytherins! Time to line up!"

He then nodded to Minerva, who led the group out of the Hospital Wing.

The Evening Feast would be full of surprises--both pleasant and unpleasant, Severus knew....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** _No, he's not...he's **HARRY!**_ (Sorry...couldn't resist!) **:-)**
> 
> ****** _All of the readers and moviegoers saw it, too...eventually!_
> 
> ******* _At the time I wrote this, I didn't know--since **OotP** hadn't yet been published--that there were 2 Prefects **each** per House (1 girl and 1 boy), for each of the last three Years (so not every " **book** Prefect" made **my** list!_


	11. The Usual Suspects (Part 2: Guess Whodunit?!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _Over supper, the Hospital Wing's occupants discuss possible "Bog-Meisters", as well as appropriate punishments. When the culprits **are** revealed later, sparks fly!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** _See Chapter 1._

Professor Dumbledore had been right: The excitement of the announcements had caused appetites to be re-discovered. Even though it had been less than two hours since tea, both Severus Snape and Harry Potter ate better than either one would have thought possible.

"Did you notice Ron and Hermione when they saw you?" Harry asked, around a second piece of cake. "It's as if they thought **_I_** was the sick wizard. I can't believe they didn't figure it out, when Professor Dumbledore was leading the Slytherins."

"Nerves!" Severus replied, digging into a third helping of chocolate mousse.

Harry had to agree there: He'd made his team totally by chance...and had since seen schoolmates reduced to quivering lumps, as they sweated out tryout announcements.

After a minute, Harry voiced the thought he and Snape shared: "What do you think will happen to them?" referring to the wizards whose actions--hopefully--were soon to be discovered.

"With a Quidditch player involved, a forfeiture would be the most fitting punishment...with 150 points going...," Snape's voice trailed off at the last.

Seeing Harry's upraised eyebrows, Snape continued, with more than a little disappointment in his voice, "Malfoy wouldn't even look me in the eye--his set _**had**_ to have been involved--and this would serve them right!" He was trying to be realistic about the matter.

"I didn't notice _Malfoy_ nearly as much as I did **_Flint_**...," Harry replied carefully.

Snape nearly jumped out of his skin at that: He'd been watching Draco Malfoy so closely, he hadn't noticed Marcus Flint's fidgeting about. Taking a deep breath, he practically growled under his breath, _"Oh, if it **was**...!"_

Mumbling something about brushing his teeth, Harry headed to the washroom, to give Snape time to compose himself...although he knew he would've felt the same way, if he'd learned that the eternal pranksters of Gryffindor--the Weasley twins--had done the deed. *****

When he emerged, he found Snape sitting on the edge of his bed; obviously he was ready for another "walk". Harry had anticipated this, and had left the door open. He quickly re-positioned the chairs as he had earlier, then went to assist Snape.

**~~~~~**

The trip to the washroom went much more smoothly this time. When Snape called out his readiness, Harry surprised him momentarily, by dragging a chair in with him. His unspoken question was answered when Harry placed the chair at the sink, and then placed a clean toothbrush, water glass, and toothpaste next to the faucets. After allowing Harry to help him to the chair, Snape continued their previous conversation. "What would you recommend as punishment?" He'd seen an almost evil gleam in Harry Potter's eyes in the ward.

Harry wisely waited until Severus had finished brushing his teeth before answering. "How about Detention every day--including weekends, under the Headmaster--until we're out of here?" Snape laughed until he had to lean on the sink.

Finally, he emerged, wiping tears from his eyes. "Potter, I never knew you could be so devious!" he said, still chuckling.

"Only when I'm mad," Harry said quietly.

Seeing something new--and a little bit frightening--in the boy's eyes, Severus sobered instantly. "Well, I suppose Madam Pomfrey will be wanting to start your 'lessons'," he sighed, reaching for Harry's shoulder. He knew that he would soon feel the results of those "lessons"...and he was **not** looking forward to that.

"If she won't let me practice on her, I'll practice on myself!" Harry assured the now-nervous Potions Master. Snape, now that he knew Harry Potter had anger--true anger--within him, also knew he didn't want that anger directed his way...at least not in his current, vulnerable state.

**~~~~~**

_"...until we're out of here...."_ Harry's words came back to Severus Snape as he lay in bed. _" **'We'**...not **'you',** "_ he thought, his heart pounding. _"Could that **possibly** mean he's considering staying **past** the weekend?!"_ The thought of a (relatively) short confinement was too good to be true! 

_"Come off it, Severus!"_ another part of him scolded. _"He won't decide until he sees how the treatments affect you!"_  In the end, the second voice's logic won out, and Severus heaved a great sigh, and closed his eyes.

In a far shorter time than he would have imagined, Snape heard the door at the end of the ward opening. Madam Pomfrey and Harry Potter were apparently finished...and, judging from the nurse's face, all had gone well. His hypothesis was confirmed when the nurse said, "Well, Mr. Potter, I shall most definitely expect you to be at the top of your Charms class, when I come to teach the chapters on Medical Charms next year!"

As a red-faced Harry mumbled his thanks, Snape--who was tempted to suggest he keep **that** information from Hermione--sat up and asked, "So, Potter, what Charms _**did**_ you learn?"

"Just a couple: the Numbing Charm, and...how to remove it," Harry said the last words almost apologetically.

"But, of course...," Snape murmurred, nodding. He couldn't decide whose wrath he would fear more, when the Rash Revelation Charm was in effect: Harry Potter's, or Madam Pomfrey's...for they **_had_** crossed paths before.

**~~~~~**

At that moment, a knock was heard on the door.

"Do I have time for a brief visit before Lights Out, Madam Pomfrey?" Dumbledore requested.

"Yes, of course, Headmaster. Please sit down. I was just about to prepare their nightcaps." Madam Pomfrey headed back to her office.

"We'll only be a few minutes," Dumbledore promised. Harry brought a chair over for Dumbledore, before sitting down in the chair that was between his and Snape's beds. The two pajama-clad wizards held their breaths, as the Headmaster extracted a scroll of parchment.

"We've known since this afternoon who changed your map, Harry," he began. "You see, after Professor Flitwick performed the Revelation Charm--which showed the **actual** area that was to have been searched--Professor Sprout was then able to provide the name of that student...."

"And that was...?" Snape could stand the suspense no longer.

With an apologetic glance to one side, Dumbledore dropped the first bombshell: "Miss Bulstrode."

"I'm sorry, Professor," Harry murmured to Snape...and he and Dumbledore could tell the boy was sincere.

Snape acknowledged Harry with a nod, then--his voice heavy with resignation and sorrow--asked, "Who else?" He only wanted for this to be over!

Dumbledore took a breath, then continued, "Mr. Crabbe created the bog; Mr. Malfoy used the Tickling Charm...." This was no surprise to Harry: _He'd_ hit **Draco** with the same Charm, when Gilderoy Lockhart--the Defense Against the Dark Arts Instructor they'd had their Second Year--had organized a short-lived "Dueling Club".

Professor Dumbledore was finishing his list: "Mr. Goyle performed the Camouflage Charm, and...," here he hesitated, knowing how Snape would react, "...Mr. Flint performed the Trapdoor Charm." ****** This last Charm was the one which had caused the ground under Snape's feet to feel firm...until it was too late.

 ** _"FOOLS!"_** Snape spat out in disgust.

"The five culprits are in my office now, along with the other House Heads, awaiting judgment. I thought you two might want a say in what that judgment would be," Dumbledore said.

"Well, we've already discussed a couple of things," Harry said, noticing that Snape was still trying to control his anger.

"Indeed?" The part of Dumbledore that wanted, so desperately, to mediate a truce between Severus and Harry rejoiced.

"Yes, Sir. Professor Snape said something about a 'forfeiture'...."

"And I _**meant**_ it!" Snape's voice was still full of anger...but not quite to the degree it had been. Doling out punishment was a favorite hobby of his...even though he hadn't had to (or hadn't _chosen_ to) do it to his own students in some time. "Go on, Potter...tell him...."

"Only if _**you**_ tell him the rest!" Harry dared Snape.

**~~~~~**

The memory of Harry Potter's words in the washroom came back to Snape, and his shoulders began to shake. Dumbledore now realized he might have bitten off more than he could chew!

"Professor Snape offered a forfeit, if any of the guilty parties turned out to be Quidditch players," Harry explained. "He also said something about 150 points...."

"For Gryffindor?" Dumbledore asked incredulously. After seeing Snape nod his confirmation, the Headmaster continued. "Well, Quidditch games are seldom decided by _only_ 150 points, Harry...," he said.

"I know, Sir, but there's more...." He looked at Snape with the same devious tone he'd used earlier.

The last of Snape's anger vanished, as he again began laughing at the memory. "Mr. Potter's idea", he gasped, barely able to say the words, "was to give them Detention every day...with Detention under you on weekends...."

"Until your return, Severus?"

Snape nodded; he had nearly regained his composure. Severus found, however, that he couldn't look at Harry Potter at the moment...since he didn't know how long Harry would be staying.

"And since tomorrow _**is**_ Saturday...," Harry pointed out....

 _"So it is...!"_ Dumbledore spoke quietly enough...but Harry had seen a narrowing of the Headmaster's eyes that bespoke trouble for the five Slytherins. He was glad that none of his Housemates had been guilty!

"If I may, Headmaster...." The three wizards jumped at Madam Pomfrey's words; they hadn't heard her leave her office.

"Forgive me, Poppy; I fear I've overstayed my welcome again...." Dumbledore arose.

"Not at all, Headmaster! I just had a...small suggestion or two to add...with my patients' approval...and yours as well, of course...."

Harry glanced at Severus...whose eyes plainly said, _"Now we're in for a **real** treat!"_ They both started to grin.

"By all means, Poppy...."

"First off, I'd set those troublemakers at a separate table, perhaps between the Staff and the students." Harry Potter nearly exploded with laughter himself at that vision! A glance at a mirth-filled Snape revealed _his_ acceptance of the decree.

"What else?" Even Dumbledore was beginning to smile: Even though the condition was serious, he was going to enjoy handing out the sentences...and he knew the Staff would do their parts to ensure that the witch and wizards would live to regret the day they tried to trap Harry Potter!

"Well, let them think overnight about what they've done...then let the morning mail do the rest. I just happen to have a few **red envelopes**...."

Harry Potter lost it then. He bolted from his chair, laughing hysterically, and went to the furthest corner of the Hospital Wing. When he finally rejoined the others, he gasped out, " **Howlers**!! That's **_perfect_**! Oh, Headmaster, whatever you do, **_please_** make certain they don't get up from the table!" Harry's words set Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape to laughing; Albus Dumbledore just buried his face in his hands....

**~~~~~**

Shortly afterwards, Professor Dumbledore slipped a note to Harry Potter, then left, to send the culprits to their Common Room. He had a sneaking suspicion that the Slytherin Prefects--especially Fifth-Year Prefect Pansy Parkinson--would also do _their_ parts to keep them in line.

After a measure of decorum had returned to her Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey sat down to discuss Snape's treatment schedule. "As I said earlier, we'll do one area every six hours, to start." She then showed them the Cream she'd made. "Mr. Potter, the first thing you will do is remove the Numbing Charm from the area you'll be treating...the right side at 6 AM, the left side at Noon, the right foot at 6 PM, and the left foot at Midnight.

"Next, you'll take one section of this, and apply it to the specific area. When you begin, you'll notice that the Cream is rather cool, and Professor Snape's skin will not absorb it. However, the Cream will warm up; as it does, the skin will absorb the cream. Once it's been fully absorbed, perform the Numbing Charm, and then write down the amount of time that elapsed.

"I'll be observing you the first time or two; I'll also be conducting the 3 PM treatments...." Harry started to ask what those would be, but one look at Snape's trembling form stopped him: 3 PM would be when the Rash Revelation Charm would be performed. Having watched it once, he already felt sorry for the Potions Master.

Pomfrey stood up. "Now, if you'll just hop into bed, Mr. Potter, I'll bring you both something to help you sleep."

Harry knew she meant the same Dreamless Sleep Draft he'd been given after his ordeal at the hands of Lord Voldemort last spring. He still remembered the beautiful golden goblet, the taste of the Draft ( _"not **too** bitter...,"_ he thought), and the color: a rich, royal....

 **"Purple!"** Harry realized. A glance at Severus told him the Potions Master was still thinking about the treatments; on the other hand, Harry knew he'd have to be ready....

As she returned with the goblets, Harry realized that Madam Pomfrey had come to the same conclusion he had, for she approached Snape first. As she poured the purple contents into his goblet, he glanced up...

 ** _"NO...!!"_** he screamed, as he tried to scramble off the bed. He couldn't get past Madam Pomfrey, though, and he quickly found his way blocked by Harry Potter as well.

Harry knew he couldn't hope to keep Severus on the bed long. Fortunately, Madam Pomfrey had had the presence of mind to set Snape's goblet down on his beside table before grasping the frantic wizard by the shoulders. "It's all right", she tried to comfort him...for she knew he'd seen enough _purple_ today to last a lifetime; unfortunately, there was no way to change the Draft, and keep it effective.

Suddenly remembering what had happened back in the forest--and earlier in the Hospital Wing--Harry placed a hand on Snape's forehead. Sobbing uncontrollably, even as the Healing Bond began to work, Snape's body relaxed, to the point that he slowly fell back onto his pillow. "No...", he repeated. His weeping was subsiding though, as--with Harry's hand on his forehead--his body gave in to the Healing Bond.

"Shh," Harry whispered. "It's all right." Gently, he slipped an arm under Snape's shoulders, and brought him back up to a seated position. "Close your eyes," Harry suggested. He then took the goblet from Madam Pomfrey, and began to assist the Potions Master in drinking it.

As the Draft began to relax him even further, Snape raised a hand to take the goblet; he then drained the contents. With a sigh--that _might_ have been a **_"Thank you, Potter,"_** \--Severus Snape fell against Harry Potter...fast asleep.

"Good job, Mr. Potter!" Madam Pomfrey praised him. "Your turn now: You'll both need to be well-rested for the morrow."

Harry Potter couldn't argue with that. He got into bed, drained his goblet, and was asleep in seconds.

Madam Pomfrey covered the two wizards--connected by the Healing Bond...though, to what extent, none of them knew--then turned off the lights, and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** _Fred and George Weasley, create a **bog**? Who would've thought of **that**? **(ANSWER: I** did...and, no: I **didn't** add that part after Book 5 was released!)_
> 
>  ****** _Except for the Tickling Charm (which I based on the second **book** , not the second **movie** ), all of these Charms are mine._


	12. Early Treatment and Early Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _After Harry gets a glimpse of his immediate future in the Hospital Wing (for an as-yet-undetermined number of days), Dumbledore publicly "pronounces sentences" on the "Bog-meisters"._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** _See Chapter 1._

"Wake up, now...." Madam Pomfrey was shaking Harry Potter's shoulder gently.

Rubbing sleep from his eyes, Harry Potter reached for his glasses, but the nurse already had them in her hand. After putting them on, Harry glanced toward Snape's bed; the Potions Master was still under the effects of the Dreamless Sleep Draught. Harry wondered how close to 6 AM it was. "You'll both have time for baths before breakfast," she said, reading his mind, while motioning toward the washroom.

He returned to find her awakening Severus Snape. Disoriented momentarily, he tried to get out of bed. Harry prevented this...which was fortunate, since Snape--still learning to walk on numbed feet--most certainly would have fallen, as he had the day before.

Looking at his surroundings, the memories of Friday came rushing back, and his eyes filled with fear and tears. "Come on, Professor," Harry spoke quietly, "let's get you up."

 _"I don't want to do this!"_ Snape whispered frantically, as they neared the doorway.

"Join the club," Harry replied dryly, giving the hand on his shoulder a sympathetic squeeze. He then added, "The sooner we start, though, the sooner it will be over."

When Snape was ready, Harry re-entered the washroom, and found that the older wizard had shed his pajama top; fortunately, the Dark Mark was still "invisible". The note that Harry had gotten from Dumbledore said his Concealment Charm ***** would hide the Mark for 24 hours; after that, Hermione's "package" would come into play.

As he had been the day before, Harry was at first startled by the pale skin; then, noticing the muscular arms and chest, he realized--contrary to speculation among certain students, who thought Snape's robes hid a "beanpole" body--that Snape's body was surprisingly well-developed. Harry was pretty certain he didn't want to face his classroom adversary in hand-to-hand combat!

After Severus was back in bed, Madam Pomfrey guided him onto his left side...leaving the right side exposed. "I know you don't like the restraints, Professor", she apologized, "but we need to use them, lest you hurt yourself." Severus nodded mutely.

By the time the nurse had Snape secured in bed, Harry had retrieved his wand, the Healing Cream, and a clipboard. On the latter, he'd record the times needed by Madam Pomfrey.

"Deep breath now; in..out...," the nurse gently encouraged the already-trembling Snape. Just then, the clock chimed 6 AM. Madam Pomfrey nodded at Harry, who looked at his watch, raised his wand, and removed the Numbing Charm. ******

Snape screamed into his pillow; then--his body shaking with repressed laughter--he began clawing at the mattress, trying to reach someone… **anyone!** When the cool Cream first touched him, Snape thought he would lose his mind. Alternately laughing, moaning--and even crying--he continued trying to grab onto something.

Harry continued trying to rub the Cream into Snape's skin; however, some unseen force seemed to be blocking the pores. As Snape's screams reached a crescendo, Harry felt a sudden warmth underneath his fingertips. With renewed determination, he continued his "massage". Finally the slick sensation of the Cream vanished, and Harry only felt bare skin.

Grasping his wand firmly--lest it slip from his fingers--Harry performed the Numbing Charm; to his relief, the reaction was immediate. Snape gave a great gasp, and then again buried his face in his pillow, to hide his tears of relief. His trembling shoulders betrayed him, though, as Madam Pomfrey covered him.

Harry looked up from the clipboard with tears glistening in his eyes, as well. "Not too bad, for the first time," she said, as she glanced at the time. "That will come down, as the infection begins to clear up," she promised.

Madam Pomfrey released Snape's restraints, then scratched an imaginary itch between her eyebrows. Taking the hint, Harry placed his hand on Snape's forehead. Slowly, his eyes on the ceiling--for it **_was_** Harry Potter, and he was still trying to overcome his long-time feelings toward the boy and the boy's late father--Severus shakily extended his hand, until he felt the sleeve of the boy's pajama top.

Likewise, Harry felt revulsion at the Potion Master's touch, and reflexively recoiled slightly. After a brief hesitation, though, Harry allowed his hand to be grasped. The light, tentative grip he felt was not the same bone-crushing vise of Friday...in fact, once the two adversaries' hands joined, Snape actually dozed off again.

Madam Pomfrey did not see either of these actions, as she had gone to the washroom, to run a warm bath. She returned to the ward, to find Harry Potter in the chair between the beds. He was putting his glasses back on, apparently after having wiped tears from his eyes. He'd barely had time to cover Snape, before his knees buckled. **_"This was as hard for him as it was for the Professor,"_** she realized. _"Mr. Potter,"_ she whispered. _"Why don't you get cleaned up? I'll watch him,"_ she assured him. As Harry stood, Madam Pomfrey handed him two pairs of clean pajamas.

**~~~~~**

Harry wanted nothing more than to soak all day in the tub, but he knew Snape would want his turn...besides, he was getting hungry! By the time he'd finished his bath, run some more warm water for Snape, and then returned to the ward, Severus--calmer after his ordeal, and refreshed after his brief nap--was sitting up, awaiting his turn. Neither one spoke on the way to the washroom. Harry helped Snape to the tub, then left. Thanks to some rails around the tub--which, thankfully, wasn't _too_ high--Severus was able to get in without help...and thus maintain some measure of modesty.

When Harry returned, he tossed a robe to Snape. While Severus got out of the tub, and quickly donned the clean pajamas and robe, Harry went to the sink to comb his hair. On their way back out, Harry quietly told Snape about the note he'd gotten from Dumbledore, and the package from Hermione. Severus blushed at the latter, but his relief--at having his secret protected--was obvious (even though he'd forgotten about the "audience" he'd had last spring, when he'd shown Cornelius Fudge the Dark Mark in the Hospital Wing).

A myriad of tantalizing aromas met the two wizards, as they sat down for breakfast, Severus in bed, and Harry across the bedside table, as they had been Friday night. Before they started eating, Madam Pomfrey said, "Well, I think I'll go check out the fireworks in the Great Hall...!" All memories of the 6 AM treatment session vanished, as Harry and Severus dissolved in laughter.

**~~~~~**

"Wait here: I expect the Headmaster will be waiting, to escort you to breakfast!" Pansy Parkinson, the Slytherin Prefect, was addressing the five students whose hatred of Harry Potter had led to their _own_ Head of House's being hospitalized...with Potter as a roommate. Pansy was not immune to the fervor caused by the inter-House rivalry, but she was still in shock at what Bulstrode, Crabbe, Flint, Goyle, and Malfoy had done.

Upon leaving the Common Room, Pansy did indeed encounter Professor Dumbledore. Before bringing out her five wayward Housemates, she requested, "Headmaster, I have something I would like to say at breakfast."

She then produced a scroll, and started to unroll, it, but he stopped her. "I shall be most interested in hearing it at breakfast," he said politely. "Now, though, we need to join the others." Pansy gave the password, and re-entered the Common Room, returning with Malfoy and his fellow cohorts in the lead, as Albus Dumbledore led the quiet procession to the Great Hall.

When they arrived, the other three Houses' students, as well as the Staff, were already seated. Wisely, there were no catcalls, or other sounds of derision, directed toward the Slytherins; even the boldest Seventh Year students knew to leave them alone.

Friday night, after supper, Prefects from all four Houses had told their First, Second, and Third Year students--the ones exempted from _**Priori Incantato**_ \--what had transpired. Naturally, rumors were running rampant about what punishment awaited the five Slytherins.

Stopping, Dumbledore indicated the table for five up front. "Your new seats," was all he said. Five **_very_** red-faced students took their seats, as the rest of Slytherin proceeded to sit at their regular table. "The five of you will be sitting here until further notice," Albus advised them, after they were seated. He then took his place at the High Table.

 _"It **can't** be this simple!"_ was the thought running through every mind--student and Staff--in the Great Hall...and they were right.

For once, Professor Mc Gonagall did not have to "clink" for silence: All in the Great Hall--stunned by the empty seats at Severus Snape's and Harry Potter's regular places--held their breaths.

"Before breakfast," Albus Dumbledore began, "I would like to update you on the situation in the Hospital Wing, and I am sorry I did not have all of this information for you last night.

"Professor Snape was trapped in a Bog yesterday...one that was meant for Harry Potter. Ordinarily, any Bog--even a shallow one--by itself is bad enough...however _this_ one had a Tickling Charm placed on it, plus other Charms to hide its presence until the victim was beyond the point of safe return." He paused.

"The contents of the Bog, combined with the Tickling Charm, reacted with Professor Snape's body in such a way as to create an infection that cannot be easily removed. While Madam Pomfrey **_has_** developed a Cream to do so, it cannot be made strong enough to cure him all at once. She estimates his hospitalization may last anywhere from a fortnight...." Sudden, loud gasps--from virtually all quarters--were heard, "...to a month." Dumbledore finished. Groans from Slytherin, and more shocked gasps from everyone else followed. The five students at the "Isolation Table" just buried their faces in their hands. They were really in for it when Snape returned!

"The one bright spot," Dumbledore said, when all was quiet again, "is that--through an ironic turn of events--Professor Snape was found by Harry Potter, who--despite his personal feelings towards the Professor--rescued him from the Bog, and then found a way ******* to get him back to the castle. During the time they were waiting for help, Mr. Potter found it within himself to offer comfort to Professor Snape...and, when he did, a very rare Healing Bond was set into motion."

A glance at the Gryffindor table told Dumbledore--as well as virtually all of the Staff--that not even Hermione Granger (who, it seemed, knew every Charm in every book before anyone else) had ever heard of this Bond. The Headmaster continued, "Through this Healing Bond, Madam Pomfrey is hoping that Professor Snape will be able to return to us within a fortnight, and Mr. Potter has agreed to stay in the Hospital Wing this weekend, to determine if he will be able to meet the demands this Bond will place on _**him.**_

"Madam Pomfrey has placed a 'quarantine' of sorts on the Hospital Wing," he continued. "There are to be no owls sent, and no visitors allowed, until further notice." Sounds of disappointment greeted this. "With Madam Pomfrey's approval, I will be going to the Hospital Wing on Monday morning, to discern whether Mr. Potter will be staying--which will shorten Professor Snape's confinement--or whether he will be rejoining his classmates." He glanced at Madam Pomfrey, who nodded her approval.

"As to the culprits...," Dumbledore now addressed the new Isolation Table, "each of their teachers will give one--or more--of them Detention, every school day, until _both_ Mr. Potter and Professor Snape are back with us...."

Audible, collective sighs of relief escaped from Malfoy and his cohorts: Detention on school days? They could handle that. Warning looks from the Slytherin table put an end to **_that_** feeling, as some of the students motioned toward the High Table. Turning around, the five saw an expression _very few_ people **ever** saw on the Headmaster's face. "On weekends, starting today, you will be serving Detention under _**me**_." Thuds were clearly heard, as heads hit the table. "In addition," here he glared at Marcus Flint and Draco Malfoy, "since two of the five are on Slytherin's Quidditch team, their first match against Gryffindor will be declared a forfeit...and Gryffindor will be awarded the equivalent of a Snitch: 150 points."

Cheers of approval--surprisingly from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables--greeted this last announcement; the other tables were shocked into silence. "Be glad it wasn't more. Oh, and on the note of Quidditch: Practices will not begin until Mr. Potter can return to rejoin _his_ team, and Professor Snape can return to supervise _his_ team," Dumbledore concluded. Sounds of approval came from the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws. "Now, let's eat!"

As the students recovered from the announcements, murmuring--which steadily grew during the meal--ensued. Soon, the first of the owls--bearing the morning mail--appeared. The first few owls brought mail that was innocent enough...then, it happened.

The table between the High Table and the students' tables was pelted with one red envelope...then another...and _another_...and _**another**_...and _**another**_. Amidst the expected--almost traditional--cries of, **"Howlers! Run for it!"** came the all-too-familiar sound of a spoon, clinking against a glass.

Professor Dumbledore addressed the students who were trying to escape with this most humiliating form of mail: "And who gave you permission to leave...?" was all he said. Roars of laughter, from the Staff, and most of the students, greeted this. While most of the Slytherins sat dumbfounded, a few actually choked on their breakfast, in an effort not to laugh. There was nothing left to do but get it over with, the culprits realized--their faces as red as their envelopes--as they opened their mail.... ********

**~~~~~**

After breakfast, Deputy Headmistress Mc Gonagall again "clinked" for attention. Headmaster Dumbledore stood up. "I believe Prefect Parkinson has something to say...?" he said.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Pansy said, arising. She then stood--of all places--at the head of the **_Gryffindor_** table. " _'Headmaster, Deputy Headmistress, Staff Members'_...," she first faced the High Table, and then turned to face the Gryffindors, " _'Gryffindor Prefects, and fellow students:_

" _'While many in my House may feel I'm a traitor for saying this, I--as well as the rest of Slytherin's Prefects--would like to sincerely apologize for the ill-advised actions of five members of Slytherin House yesterday. As Prefect, we know we are responsible for their actions, not only to our Head of House, but also to the entire Staff of Hogwarts. Had any of us known of their plans, someone most definitely would have put a stop to them. While inter-House competition is expected, the measures have seldom been so extreme, so reprehensible._

" _'While we in Slytherin look forward to Professor Snape's quick return, we know that you in Gryffindor House also look forward to the quick return of Mr. Potter.'_ "

Here, Parkinson looked up from her scroll. "Unfortunately--as we've heard from the Headmaster--it can't go both ways: One of the two will **have** to remain in the Hospital Wing longer than necessary."

Pansy resumed reading: " _'We realize that many of you may not be able to accept that this is coming from anyone from Slytherin House, but please believe us when we say that we hope we can come through this together.'_  Thank you." *********

Realizing how hard it must have been for Pansy to make such a statement--in public, no less--Hermione Granger stood and began applauding. As one, the Gryffindor table rose; many--though not all of them--picked up the applause. They were quickly joined by Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, and finally the Staff Members...many of whom were still reeling by what had just transpired.

Stepping between the outcasts' table and the High Table, Pansy handed a scroll to Professor Dumbledore; she then handed a second one to Gryffindor House Head Mc Gonagall. Turning, she extracted a third scroll, and started hesitantly toward her Gryffindor counterpart, Hermione Granger. Hermione saw Pansy coming, and started towards her. "Thank you," she said, and shook hands, as the two Prefects met.

As they returned to their seats, Professor Dumbledore had one final announcement: "Miss Parkinson, Miss Granger...." Both students turned. "Come see me before your first trip to Hogsmeade: I believe I have a few extra Gaellons tucked away for a rainy day...or a mutual act of **_utmost_** respect...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** _Yep: Another one of **mine**. (This was the one from Chapter 3.)_
> 
>  ****** _In case you hadn't yet noticed, I **didn't** attempt Latin translations on my Charms!_
> 
>  ******* _The students don't need to know exactly Harry got Severus back to the castle!_
> 
>  ******** _Madam Pomfrey's not sharing **her** secrets (namely, the contents of those Howlers), either...at least, not with any Muggle readers!_
> 
>  ********* _Obviously, in **my** world, Pansy's only a **witch**...and not also something that rhymes with the word!_


	13. Extra Battle Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _Harry devises a way to help ease Severus's suffering, and the "Bog-meisters" face a Gryffindor-Slytherin "one-two punch" from the blind side._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** _See Chapter 1._

As the stunned students left the Great Hall after breakfast--some to attack their homework, and others headed in other directions--Prefects Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson continued to walk much closer to each other than the typical Gryffindor and Slytherin students would have. Realizing that Hermione was wise beyond her years--despite being Muggle-born--Pansy whispered under her breath (but loudly enough that Hermione would hear), _"There's **got** to be something **I** can do, to help teach those idiots a lesson!"_

"Maybe that's it: Lessons!" came an unexpected voice from behind them. The two girls jumped, as they recognized the voice of Harry Potter's first true friend, Ron Weasley. Fortunately, the three were far enough ahead of others so as not to be overheard.

"Meaning...?" prompted Hermione. She knew he'd have something up his sleeve: With Draco Malfoy in trouble, Ron was beside himself with joy.

"Meaning: Stick each one of them with a First Year, and make them responsible for their schoolwork!" responded Ron deviously.

Resisting--barely--the urge to dissolve into girlish giggles, Pansy and Hermione stopped dead in their tracks. "Of course! That's _**perfect**_!" exclaimed Pansy. "Thanks, Weasley!" The girls started to turn away.

"Don't mention it," came the reply. "I think I'll send Pig home, with this news flash," he said, as he headed to the owlery. "Pig"--short for "Pigwidgeon"--was an owl Ron had been surprised with at the end of his third year; the bird had replaced his pet rat "Scabbers", and had been a gift from Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, who was in hiding after having escaped from the wizard prison, Azkaban.

**~~~~~**

Black was on the run, unjustly accused of murders actually committed by Peter Pettigrew. Both were Animagi, or wizards who could transform into animals at will. Black became a huge black dog, and Pettigrew became a rat. In fact, after James and Lily Potter (along with 12 Muggles) were killed, the traitorous Pettigrew (nicknamed "Wormtail" as a student) had transformed, and then proceeded to live--as "Scabbers"--with the Weasleys for the next 12 years, spying...waiting for Harry Potter to come of Hogwarts admission age...before his cover had been blown.

After the "rat's" true form and identity had been revealed to a disbelieving Ron (by Sirius Black and DADA Professor Remus Lupin), Wormtail managed to escape. He then returned to his master, Lord Voldemort...and had, in fact, taken blood from Harry Potter, to aid in the "rebirth" of the Dark Lord the previous June.

**~~~~~**

Back in the Hospital Wing, Severus Snape and Harry Potter were finishing breakfast. Though anxious to hear about the events in the Great Hall, Snape had turned pensive...almost frightened, Harry thought. Finally, the Potions Master spoke. "Potter", he began, very quietly, "do you think the other treatments today will be as...extreme...as the first one was?" It was now clear that he was terrified of the prospect.

Very solemnly, Harry stood up, moved their breakfast table aside, then stood face-to-face with Severus. "I hate to say it, Sir, but I'm afraid they may be worse."

It was a full minute before Snape could speak. "How so?" he finally asked, his traitorous voice quavering uncontrollably.

Harry had the perfect analogy with which to answer that question. "Well, Sir," he started, "do you remember the day Neville put his books on top of his cauldron, while he was plucking leaves?" *****

A bemused smile flitted across Snape's face, in spite of his nerves: The memory _was_ amusing **_now_**...although, at the time, he'd been furious--even more so than usual--with Neville, because the boy's cauldron had erupted, spewing its contents all over the dungeon. He nodded to Harry.

"Well, Sir, you've had a 'lid' on your 'cauldron'--that is, your nerve endings--since 3 o'clock yesterday: The Numbing Charm...and it's only been partially removed," Harry said, reminding Severus that he'd only received the Cream on one of the four affected areas.

Severus did some quick figuring: _"Fifteen hours...,"_ he touched his right side; _"Twenty-one hours...,"_ his left side (the Noon session).

Then, remembering how his feet had been affected by the Rash Revelation Charm (and that **_that_** treatment would be repeated before either foot received Cream, Snape whispered,  _"Twenty-four...,"_

His breath caught. **_"I'll go bonkers!"_** he said, under his breath.

Suddenly, something clicked...but did Snape have the courage to voice his thoughts? "Are you saying that the other sessions _may_ not be as...intense, if I let you remove the Numbing Charm, _**between**_ sessions...?"

"I don't see how they **can** be as bad," Harry rationalized. He was encouraged that Snape had said the words he didn't quite dare say himself. "I wouldn't use the Cream, of course," he plunged on, "and perhaps even a minute would be good enough to keep your 'cauldron' from 'exploding'...."

Knowing he wouldn't be facing the additional agony of tickling fingers, Severus's nerves eased slightly. "But not everywhere at once?" he pressed.

A brief smile crossed Harry's face. "Oh, all right...if you insist!" he teased. Now grinning, a red-faced Snape quietly accepted the jab: He _had_ promised to mind his tongue, after all, and--after four years of continually harassing the boy--he knew, and accepted, that Harry **did** owe him **_some_** "payback". "Come on; let's get you ready", Harry said emphatically, before Snape could back out.

After checking the time--and realizing that it would be several minutes before breakfast was over...even on a normal Saturday--Harry secured Severus, making him as comfortable as possible, under the circumstances. Exposing Snape's sides and feet, Harry raised his wand....

Burying his face in his pillow, Snape--as he had at 6 AM--put a banshee to shame. After the first minute had passed, Harry wisely gave the Potions Master a brief respite, before moving on to the next area. As he had the day before, Harry had to fight his own demons, before he could tend to Snape's feet...however, the last two minute-long sessions passed quickly. After the Numbing Charm was back in place, Harry released Snape's feet, and then his wrists...then, it happened.

**~~~~~**

As Harry--after putting his wand down--stood at the Potions Master's head, both of Snape's hands flew out, groping madly; he was also gasping for breath. His hands weren't still until they'd found Harry's arm. Sobbing, and blindly working down the arm, Severus finally encountered the boy's hand, which was clenched in a light fist.

While Snape's trembling fingers tried to open the fist, he pulled Harry's hand toward his forehead. Never mind that the Numbing Charm was in effect. Never mind that the hated Potter boy was the source of relief: Snape's body was practically screaming for it!

Harry, stunned by Snape's actions, allowed his fist to be guided to Snape's forehead; the boy then opened his fingers. Severus was weeping openly now; the tickling--especially on his feet--had been much worse than he'd expected, and the emotional aftermath was overwhelming. He realized Harry Potter's analogy had been accurate. After a minute, Harry found his voice. "It's all right, Professor," he said. "We don't have to do this again."

In response, the Potions Master rolled towards Harry, and grabbed his arm...but not too hard. Reflexively, Harry's other hand went to Snape's shoulder...and when it touched, the man's breathing began returning to normal. When he could finally speak, Snape said, "I don't like the alternative." He knew he couldn't afford to leave the Numbing Charm on all day, when the price to be paid was sheer agony upon the Charm's release.

**~~~~~**

Harry suddenly felt a presence in the ward, and looked up. He didn't see anyone, however, so he turned his attention back to Snape, who was drifting off to sleep again. _"Hmm: A nap before the Noon session,"_ he thought, after covering Severus, _"not a bad idea!"_ He turned to get into bed...and found himself face-to-face with Madam Pomfrey. Silently, she pointed towards her office.

"It wasn't my idea!" Harry said, after the door was closed. "...well, maybe **part** of it was...."

"Who said I was mad?" Madam Pomfrey quietly asked. "Calm down, please, and tell me what happened, Mr. Potter."

Taking a deep breath, Harry related the conversation he and Severus had had, just before the impromptu "extra" session. As he spoke, Madam Pomfrey relaxed...at which time Harry heaved a great sigh of relief: Had he actually done the right thing? "I just didn't want to see him suffer any more than necessary," he concluded, "especially with... _the nighttime sessions_ ," he finished, his last words barely whispered.

"I presume that means you have a similar problem...?" the nurse gently prompted.

Reluctantly, Harry nodded. "As bad as his feet are right now-- _with_ the infection--mine are almost as bad... ** _without_** any infection", he admitted.

"And the bear hug he had you in...?"

"I **knew** I felt someone else in the room!" Harry exclaimed--which caused Madam Pomfrey to blush--before he explained, "He just grabbed my hand, and put it on his forehead; then he grabbed my arm...," He stopped, as he noticed Madam Pomfrey's reaction: Her mind was suddenly a million miles away.

 _ **"So soon...,"**_ she whispered. It was almost too much to hope for...!

The nurse quickly composed herself. "Thank you, Mr. Potter. Why don't you get some rest; you've earned it."

As Harry turned to leave, a new thought came to him. "Madam Pomfrey," he began, "do you _really **have**_ to poke at him during the 3 o'clock sessions? He hasn't said so, but I know that...bothers...him as much as anything...."

"That's really the best gauge of his progress," the nurse said, apologetically. "Why? What would _you_ suggest?"

"Well, why not do it after, say, every third session with the Cream? That would mean you'd 'poke' his sides one day, his feet the next...and then he'd have one day in three when he wouldn't have to worry about...everything."

Madam Pomfrey saw the logic in this; the nurse also realized--as Harry apparently had--that it would give Snape's spirits and morale a tremendous boost...and _that_ could set off a chain reaction that would result in a relatively short confinement for him. "Agreed," she said. "I'll prepare a chart showing the schedule."

"I'll tell him...!" Harry started toward the ward.

"Not yet," Madam Pomfrey stopped him. "Let's see if he'll bring it up first...," she said, conspiratorially. Harry grinned and nodded, before heading for his nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** _My_** _flashback!_


	14. First Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _The ramifications of a confession by Harry force Severus to confront a troubling possibility._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** _See Chapter 1._

Much to the relief of all three--Madam Pomfrey, Professor Snape, and Harry Potter--Saturday's Noon session was noticeably shorter than the 6 AM session had been; obviously the extra session had done its job. After lunch--as he had that morning--Snape became pensive; Harry _**thought**_ he knew why; however--as Harry had done on Friday, with his list of "suspects"--Severus surprised Harry today, by having more than one thing on his mind. "Potter, may I ask you something...two things, actually?" he began, very hesitantly.

"Of course, Sir."

"Number One...." The Potions Master glanced around, to make certain Madam Pomfrey wouldn't hear them, "...how much longer until...?" He indicated his left forearm.

Harry gave a start: He'd completely forgotten about the Dark Mark! Glancing at his watch, he noticed the time: **1:30**. "About another hour, I'd say...maybe less." He went to Snape's bedside; together they examined the arm. "Yes, I'd definitely say 'less'," Harry sighed. Dumbledore's Concealment Charm was coming to an end; the Dark Mark was starting to reappear. "I'll get Hermione's package."

"If it will even work on something like this...," said Snape, forgetting about whom he was speaking.

"If it doesn't, we'll think of something else," replied Harry, opening a small jar of Muggle makeup. This makeup (actually it was a foundation) had had Hermione's special touch added: Instead of matching _her_ normal skin tone, Harry's friend (who also knew Snape's secret) had changed it, to more closely match **_Snape's_** complexion.

Harry grinned, as he used a couple of fingers to apply the foundation. "There! Not too bad!" The makeup seemed to be doing its job, although neither wizard would leave anything to chance: Other "cover-ups" would be at the ready, if needed. *****

"Now then...," Harry said, after wiping his hands, and hiding the makeup, "...what was your second question?"

Severus blushed, then spoke: "I know it may sound...ch-childish, b-but...do you think--if you asked her--th-that Madam Pomfrey would...p-possibly refrain...from t-touching me today?" By the time Snape had finished speaking, his whole body was trembling, and Harry could tell that the man was close to tears. The bog's effects had clearly not just been physical, Harry realized.

Harry hadn't heard such stuttering since the days of Professor Quirrell, his first Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and he knew he'd been on target, when he'd spoken to Madam Pomfrey earlier.

Never letting on that an agreement had _already_ been reached, he said neutrally, "I'll go ask," then put one hand on Snape's shoulder--noting the calming effect the Healing Bond again had on Severus--and then took his leave. As soon as his back was turned on Snape, though, a grin began to spread across the boy's face.

Knocking on the nurse's office door, Harry entered, still grinning. Madam Pomfrey read his expression correctly and im-mediately. "He _didn't...?!_ " she exclaimed, as he closed the door.

"Yes, Ma'am, he _**did!**_ " Harry gladly confirmed.

"Well, perhaps you'd best stay here a couple of minutes, while we 'confer'," she said, pulling out a chart. Both of them chuckled as she said this. The nurse then proceeded to show Harry her schedule. Since Snape's sides had only received Cream once, they wouldn't be probed again until Monday afternoon; likewise, his feet wouldn't receive their first treatments until later Saturday...making them safe from the nurse's touch until Tuesday afternoon. ******

Neither Harry nor Madam Pomfrey voiced the thought that Harry might not even be around by Monday afternoon...which was probably why Harry had asked for every _third_ day, instead of every **_other_** day, Madam Pomfrey realized. The nurse also realized--after Harry's post-breakfast confession--that **his** reactions to the 3 PM, 6 PM, and Midnight sessions would greatly affect the boy's decision. She'd have to be prepared, not only to help him, but also to face Severus Snape, if the worst came to pass.

One thing the nurse **wasn't** prepared for, though, was Harry's next round of questions: "Why did he want me to ask you, though? Why didn't he do it himself?"

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "That's not really for me to answer, Mr. Potter," she said. "If _he_ wants to tell you, let him. Suffice it to say, though, that he knows what my answer would've been...."

**~~~~~**

Harry Potter left the office--Pomfrey's schedule in hand--thoroughly confused. Snape looked up as Harry approached, relaxing visibly as Harry grinned, and waved the paper in triumph. With Harry sitting next to Snape's bed, the two pored over the sheet. Noticing the next day he would have to face the worst part of his treatment again--since the nurse was obviously giving him a "probe-less weekend"--Severus simply whispered, _"Monday...."_

Harry knew he had to say something. "Professor," he began solemnly, "I wish I could promise that I'll be here _**past**_ tomorrow...but, right now, I'm not ready to commit to that."

Severus, unable to speak, nodded his understanding. "Let's just take it one step at a time," Harry said; he then rolled Severus over onto his stomach, and began lightly kneading the man's shoulders.

**~~~~~**

As the Healing Bond relaxed him, Snape was able to give in to the fears he'd been suppressing; he began weeping silently. Harry ignored the sound, as well as the shaking shoulders, and continued his massage until he heard a door open. Harry gave the back one final sweep of his hands, then--as gently as he could--rolled Severus onto his back, saying quietly, "It's time." 

Covertly checking the Potion Master's left forearm--and noting that Hermione's makeup was doing its job--Harry secured the arm. He then secured Snape's other limbs--moving sheets and pajamas aside as he went--finishing at what would be Madam Pomfrey's starting point: Snape's right side. With an apologetic expression, Madam Pomfrey handed Harry her color chart. "I'd like you to take note of the shade of each area, as I mark it down," she said.

"But...!" Snape panicked, trying desperately to reach Harry's hand. Madam Pomfrey was pleased to see this: Even though Severus wasn't able to completely vocalize his needs, it was apparent that his body was already "addicted" to the "drug" that was the Healing Bond...and Snape--now facing "withdrawal"--was needing a "fix".

"Did I say anything about Mr. Potter's _other_ hand?" the nurse said, in a tone that was almost chiding. Severus had to think about that one; finally, he sheepishly shook his head. Madam Pomfrey stated the obvious: "No, I didn't. He will be allowed to keep a hand on your arms and legs, as I check each area," she said. "Then, when I'm finished, he may stay as long as you need him to," she promised, brushing a strand of hair out of his face.

Harry added _his_ mute promise to do just that, as he gave the trembling hand a quick squeeze. Fortified--if only slightly--by the promises he'd been given, Severus took a couple of deep breaths, and closed his eyes. The clock chimed three times. As Madam Pomfrey raised her wand, Harry positioned the chart where she could see it.

Severus Snape's screams were far worse than they had been on Friday, and Harry was glad that he'd been allowed to lift the Numbing Charm that morning, and even gladder he'd spoken to the nurse after breakfast. _"There's no way he could have handled being touched!"_ he knew.

Madam Pomfrey moved efficiently--and with welcome haste--from one area to the next, noting the shades of purple she saw. "We'll discuss the findings later," she told Harry--knowing his presence at Snape's bedside were required...now more than ever--as she removed the Rash Revelation Charm, and replaced it with the Numbing Charm.

"I'll bring your tea in directly," she said, as Harry released Snape's restraints. If he'd been in a "bear hug" that morning, this afternoon's reception was akin to being tackled. Burying his face on Harry's shoulder, Snape wept hysterically. Tentatively at first, the boy's hands went to the shoulders of his, and his late father's, enemy...then, Harry felt his arms wrap around the Potions Master. He still didn't like the man, but he couldn't stand to see him suffer. At this moment, he wasn't certain he could face this on a daily basis.

When Severus calmed down enough, Harry eased him back onto his pillow. First, he placed a hand on Snape's forehead; after the man had calmed down a little bit more, Harry rolled him over and continued his interrupted massage. There were no tears this time--Severus had run out of them, for now--but, after a time, Snape rolled over, and cast his eyes toward the washroom. Taking extra care, Harry helped Severus out of bed. As he helped Snape back into bed, a few minutes later, Madam Pomfrey arrived with their late afternoon treats.

**~~~~~**

After tea, Harry--knowing that _**he**_ was dreading the next session almost as much as **_Severus_** was--tried to take their minds off the situation. He went from Snape's bedside to the windowsill, returning with a couple of Devil's Horn leaves. "This one is the greenest one," he said, holding out the first leaf, "and this one seems to be the driest."

"We'll check again tomorrow," Snape--now in his element--said. "As the leaves dry out, they'll need to be stored properly."

"I still have some empty jars." Harry indicated the backpack by his bed; it had been there since Friday.

Surprised at this offer of assistance, from a most unexpected source, Severus Snape actually smiled--briefly--at Harry Potter. "Thank you. I'm certain they will suffice," he said.

**~~~~~**

All too soon, it was time for Harry to start on Snape's feet. Madam Pomfrey quietly watched, as Harry performed his tasks. Afterwards, to Snape's horror, Harry--instead of standing at his bedside--bolted for the washroom. Even as his body trembled--again screaming out for the Healing Bond--Snape, as well as Madam Pomfrey, heard clearly the retching that was emanating from the washroom. Tears filled the Potions Master's eyes, as a sad realization hit. "He won't be staying, will he?" he asked the nurse.

"Mr. Potter and I had a little talk after breakfast this morning," she confessed, trying to break the news gently. "The tendency towards...tender feet...is one thing you have in common." ******* She spoke as neutrally as possible; still, Snape fell into a depressed silence.

A visibly paler Harry Potter emerged from the washroom. As Madam Pomfrey discreetly withdrew--she would return with supper shortly--Harry took his place at Snape's head. "It's not your fault, Potter," Severus said, his voice heavy with tears, depression, and resignation.

"I'll manage...somehow," Harry said. Severus wondered how long Harry Potter **would** "manage"....

**~~~~~**

With a session coming up at Midnight, Madam Pomfrey wisely insisted on an early Lights Out. The agony of not knowing what would happen, though, kept sleep from coming to either wizard quickly…and, all too soon, Madam Pomfrey was waking them up.

The little bit of sleep he _**had**_ gotten had refreshed Harry Potter, and the memory of what he'd faced at 6 PM made the Midnight session a little easier: He was able--barely--to suppress the churning in his stomach long enough to help Snape back to sleep, before he felt the need to return to the washroom. Even so, his stay was shorter than it had been earlier. _"You're doing fine!"_ Madam Pomfrey whispered, as he emerged. _"Don't rush things,"_ she advised, as Harry got back into bed.

**~~~~~**

The Sunday sessions were a clear improvement over Saturday's. Even the 3 PM session seemed--to Harry, at least--a _little_ easier than it had been the day before. All three noticed that Harry seemed to be holding up better during the last two sessions of the day. Still, after the Midnight session was over, Severus couldn't help but whisper a prayer: _"Please...let him stay!"_ before dropping off to sleep. 

Soft footsteps awakened Severus Monday morning. Already on his left side, he saw Madam Pomfrey approaching, and moved the sheets and pajama top aside, then prepared himself for the restraints. "We'll have this done in no time, I'm...sure." Madam Pomfrey's hesitation had been brief...but it was enough to cause Severus to roll over, and look towards the next bed.

In horror, they both saw that Harry Potter's bed had been neatly made...and that neither his wand nor his backpack could be seen. The ward was as silent as a grave.

His face in the pillow now, Snape began weeping. _**"Why didn't he at least wake me up, before he left?"**_ **his mind screamed. Just then, the hour chimed: 6 AM.**

"We'd best get started," Madam Pomfrey said, resignation in her heart, as she produced that day's allotment of Cream. She'd had such hopes...but she **would** keep her promise to Dumbledore; the Potions Master would not suffer any more than necessary.

She raised her wand, and the Numbing Charm was lifted....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** _As if **I** doubted Hermione, either!_ **;-)**
> 
>  **** _FAIR WARNING:_** It was a struggle for **me** to keep up with this schedule, too.
> 
>  ******* _Maybe it **was** "breaking a confidentiality", but Poppy obviously didn't want Severus to find this out at the last minute. ( **OH, YEAH:** More on this in a later Chapter....)_


	15. Harry's Second Big Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _With the arrival of Monday, Severus's treatments take new turns._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** _See Chapter 1._

As he lay weeping in bed--bitter disappointment in his heart--Severus Snape's mind screamed, _"What did I say to make him leave?"_ After the initial slip of the tongue at teatime Friday, he'd been very careful in his choice of words to Harry Potter...then he remembered what Madam Pomfrey had said about Harry's feet. _"Oh, **why** did I have to step in that infernal bog?!"_ he berated himself, his anguish making him forget he'd **_fallen in_**.

Snape's tears were now mixed with strained laughter, as the Healing Cream and the absent Numbing Charm had their respective effects. It took him a full minute to realize that the fingers on his side--and the voice that had released the Charm--belonged, not to Madam Pomfrey...but to Harry Potter! **_"Oh...!"_** the Professor moaned, as emotions and tickling overwhelmed him....

It was over soon, and as Madam Pomfrey released Snape's feet, she literally had to drag Harry Potter with her. When they reached Snape's hands, the nurse guided Harry's hands to the Potions Master's forehead and shoulder. _"Give this a minute, before you release him,"_ she whispered, meaning the Healing Bond.

Harry, his hair totally disheveled--to the point that the scar on his forehead was visible--nodded mutely. Looking up, the nurse saw Albus Dumbledore standing in the doorway. Indicating that he should be quiet, she motioned him into the ward, then went to stand by him.

As the Healing Bond took effect, Snape's combined laughing and weeping yielded to great gasping and trembling. "I thought you'd left," he finally managed to say, his voice full of the fear that Harry had gone, and the disbelief that he _hadn't_.

Harry took a tissue, and wiped Snape's eyes. "Oh, no!" came the firm reply, as Snape felt a hand slip into his. "We leave _together_!" ***** Severus felt as though Christmas had come early! Gratefully, he gripped the boy's hand.

"I think we're all glad to hear that, Harry!" Dumbledore's voice startled them both. "I see you've made your bed,"  he then remarked, in an off-hand manner.

"I always do that, first thing, on school days," Harry said, matter-of-factly.

"And your bag?" questioned Madam Pomfrey.

"Well, I tripped over it last night, so I shoved it out of the way. I think it ended up...oh, yeah: over there...." Harry pointed towards the washroom.

"I see you haven't had a chance to comb your hair yet," the Headmaster now teased. "Is there a reason for that?"

Harry Potter's face suddenly crimsoned, and he turned away from the adults, mumbling, _"Oh, **please...!** "_

_"Harry...?"_ Albus Dumbledore's voice, while still teasing, was a little more insistent now. His tone clearly said, **_"You at least owe Professor Snape an explanation, for nearly frightening him to death."_**

"Oh, all right...," Harry gave in. Facing the wall, he mumbled something.

"You **what?** " Severus Snape couldn't believe what he _thought_ he'd heard. He began laughing hysterically...which caused Harry's face to turn even redder.

Behind them, Madam Pomfrey suddenly realized what had happened. She motioned Dumbledore to silence, whispering, _"Let **him** say it!"_ She was having a hard time fighting _her_ laughter.

Thoroughly embarrassed, Harry Potter seized a pillow from the nearest bed. Striding over to Snape, he said, "I said, **_'I fell asleep in the tub!'_** There! Are you satisfied?" He finished by giving Severus a couple of half-hearted whacks over the head and shoulders. Severus, laughing helplessly, with his wrists still restrained, was powerless to fend off the light blows from the pillow, until....

**_"Alohomora!"_** called Albus Dumbledore. Suddenly, the pillow fight was joined, as Severus--now free--struggled to a seated position, and began returning fire. ******

**_"AHH!!"_** yelped Harry, as Snape clobbered him on the head. Neither one of them heard the laughter from the Headmaster and the nurse, as they adjourned to her office....

**~~~~~**

Over a hearty breakfast (for the combination of emotions and exercise had led to healthy appetites), Harry apologized to Snape for the scare he'd unwillingly put the man under. "Your feet, especially, are definitely a lighter shade of purple than they were Friday, Sir," he said, referring to the results of Sunday's 3 PM session. "In fact," he continued pensively, "I may ask the nurse if that Healing Cream can be used when there's no infection present...."

"Don't," advised Snape. "I can barely tolerate it now...and I wouldn't wish it upon anyone _else_ , either." He now grew silent, and Harry knew that Severus--beyond the Noon session--was now dreading the 3 PM session...when he would again feel Madam Pomfrey's touch, after the Rash Revelation Charm was invoked. The thought was almost sickening.

A little later--as they had done, morning and evening, since Saturday--Severus and Harry went through the ritual of the "extra" session. Emboldened by Snape's progress over the weekend--and hoping to make things a little easier at 3:00--Harry waited a few extra seconds before restoring the Numbing Charm. Severus didn't seem to notice. 

**~~~~~**

Harry and Severus--the Noon session behind them--were eating lunch, when Snape suddenly began trembling violently. Harry was out of his chair at once. "Shall I call the nurse?" he asked, feeling there was little he could do to overcome the man's fears. 

"No, please!" begged Snape. He was gasping for breath now, and--as he had on Saturday--began slinging his arms wildly about, searching for Harry's hands.

"Easy now...Shh...," Harry whispered, as he eased Severus back onto his pillow, stroking his forehead and shoulder. By now, both knew what would happen next: Snape rolled towards Harry, in a flood of tears, as the Healing Bond released the subconscious hold the Potions Master had on his emotions. Wisely, neither one fought it.

Harry moved the hand that was on Snape's shoulder to the older wizard's back; he began rubbing it gently. After a time, Snape's trembling and weeping eased enough for him to say, "Potter...please stay with me...." His voice failed.

"I'll be here, Sir. I'm not going anywhere...except, maybe, the washroom...."

Laughing through the last of his tears, Severus choked, "Hurry back, please!"

In response, Harry took Snape's pillow, and playfully slapped his torso with it...then felt it hit _him_ squarely in the back as he neared the door....

As much as the "extra" morning session helped _physically_ , it seemed that the early afternoon "eruption" helped Severus **_emotionally_**. Both Madam Pomfrey and Harry Potter noticed that the Potions Master was--while far from calm--much less nervous than they'd expected him to be, as he endured the 3 PM torture session.

After it was over, Madam Pomfrey asked Harry, as he was helping Snape back to some degree of self-control, "Find out, please, if there's anything special he wants for tea or supper; he's earned a little treat...and so have you!"

Harry grinned, and told her what he wanted, plus what he thought Severus might want, based on his eating habits to date. "I'll let you know if I was wrong," he promised her.

**~~~~~**

Harry wasn't wrong...and, as an added bonus, the 6 PM session went off with hardly a hitch: Harry's treatment time and Snape's recovery time were both down, and Harry was able to stay in the ward the entire time. After an enjoyable supper, the two prepared for "Lights Out." 

"Potter," Snape began, after the lights were out again after the Midnight session, "do you have any suggestions for...tomorrow?"

Harry had been expecting this; he picked up his wand. _**"Lumos,"**_ he said. As he reached Snape's side, he placed his free hand on the man's forehead. "Let me sleep on it," he said. "I may have an idea tomorrow."

**~~~~~**

"...I'll leave the decision to you, Professor," Harry said, after breakfast Tuesday. 

Snape felt a chill come over him. He considered the ramifications of what Harry Potter had proposed, then came to a decision. Taking a deep breath, he said, "Let's see how it goes with the first one...."

"All right, then," agreed Harry.

Later, during the first "extra" session, in addition to releasing the Numbing Charm, Harry also lightly tickled Snape's right foot, with predictable results. Severus screamed into his pillow during the entire time, and Harry had to fight a fresh wave of nausea...although he _was_ able to remain with Snape during the recovery time.

"Professor...?" Harry asked, when time came to do the second foot.

"Do it!" said Severus bravely.

Severus Snape's back arched madly during the 3 PM session Tuesday, especially when Madam Pomfrey probed his feet...still, she seemed pleased with the results.

The two wizards learned this at "Lights Out" that night. "I may have a little surprise for you two, tomorrow," Poppy teased, as she turned out the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** _When I first wrote this, I was thinking of "Hermy" in **Rudolph, the Red-Nosed Reindeer**. Little did I suspect that the screenplay of Steve Kloves would contain a  similar, key line in **DH2**_.
> 
> ****** _At least one "someone" is going to discover a well-hidden Inner Child_ **:-D**


	16. Visitors' Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY** _Severus's condition improves enough for visitors...even some **human** visitors!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** _See Chapter 1._

Emerging from the washroom at 5:55 Wednesday morning, Harry Potter noticed that Madam Pomfrey had placed screens on either side of his bed. Since her back was turned to him--as she adjusted the screen between his and Snape's beds--Harry quickly looked on the far side of the first screen...and saw something that made his heart leap! He grinned as he retrieved the Healing Cream and clipboard from his bedside table.

As he'd expected, the nurse had an exasperated expression on her face, when he reached Snape's side. "I can't get _**anything**_ past you, can I?" she half-heartedly complained.

 _"Not much,"_ Harry whispered. _"I'm sure **he'll** like it, too!"_ He then gently shook Severus, awakening him, before securing the man's wrists. The bemused nurse left, confident in the boy's capabilities...and knowing he and Severus would enjoy their early morning treat.

"Already...?" Severus--his voice full of sleep--mumbled. Reflexively--but vainly--he tried to cover his side.

"Yes, Sir," Harry apologized. Not wanting Severus to be **_too_** tense, he added, teasing, "Our 'surprise' is here...and I already know what it is!"

"Is it nice?" Snape asked, curiosity getting the better of him...not to mention distracting him from the upcoming treatment.

"You'll see...," Harry promised, as the clock chimed six times.

After the session and recovery time were over, Harry moved the screen nearer to Severus aside, then went to the far side of the other screen. He returned with their surprise: Hedwig! "Now you won't have to worry so much about inventing an Anti-Cabin Fever Potion!" he teased Snape, as he let Hedwig out. They both laughed, as Harry's owl circled the ward, hooting happily.

**~~~~~**

A short time later--after Hedwig had been sent on her mission, and morning baths completed--the two wizards lingered in the washroom, as more of Hermione's makeup was applied to Snape's Dark Mark. "I _still_ can't understand when she had time to do this," marveled Harry. They'd both puzzled over this since Friday.

Just then, Snape snapped his fingers. "It must have been just before the Quidditch teams were announced Friday night!" Severus replied, in sudden realization. "Don't you remember: Right after she saw me, she went to the washroom...."

"...so, since she carries her makeup with her all the time, it was easy to change the color right away!" Harry finished. "Why didn't I see it before?!"

Severus blushed as he pressed his lips together; he was obviously fighting the urge to make a _very_ sarcastic remark. Seeing the Potions Master's expression, Harry suddenly grabbed a hand towel, and began flicking Snape's shoulders and torso with it.

This was a mistake, however, as Severus retaliated by grabbing his wet bath towel, and flicking Harry with it! Though seated, Snape--with or without the longer _towel_ \--had the longer _**reach**_ , and he quickly had Harry retreating. In a desperate measure, Harry snatched one end of the towel, and wrapped it around his arm, creating just enough tension to get Snape's attention. _"I'll pull...!"_ he threatened...although he couldn't keep the merriment from his eyes or his voice. Severus--not wanting to fall--could do nothing, save laugh helplessly, as he consented to a ceasefire.

 _"Breakfast!"_ called Madam Pomfrey from the ward.

"Coming!" answered the two famished wizards....

**~~~~~**

Outside the Great Hall, students were milling about, discussing class assignments, when something hit Neville Longbottom in the head. **"OW!"** he yelped. He glanced up, trying to see who or what had hit him, but the culprit was nowhere to be seen. Looking down, he spied a piece of parchment with his name on it.

Reading it quickly, then whispering something to Hermione, Neville dashed into the Great Hall--ahead of all the other students who were filing in--and straight up to the High Table. Five bleary-eyed Slytherins watched this with growing curiosity.

Neville quickly showed the note to Professor Dumbledore, who allowed Professor Mc Gonagall to peruse it, before she "clinked" for attention, a smile on her face.

"Mr. Longbottom has some news for us!" Dumbledore announced. His joyful tone was lost on no one, and a sudden intake of breath was heard.

Neville stood at the head of the aisle between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables, took a deep breath, and said, "Word from the Hospital Wing!! Madam Pomfrey's patients are now allowed **owls**!" Neville's voice was drowned out in a sea of cheers.

After allowing the students and Staff to vent their pleasure for a minute, Minerva Mc Gonagall "clinked" again. Nervous gasps were heard from the Slytherins and the Gryffindors: Not only had Neville Longbottom _**not**_ moved, the grin on his face was spreading; obviously, he had more news. "Also," he said, breathlessly, "from 7 until 8 PM tonight... _ **visitors**_ will be allowed!" The Great Hall went wild! Professor Snape's condition was apparently improving!

As the excitement gradually died down, Neville stepped over to Prefects Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson. Per his request, the two were standing at the heads of their respective tables. "I've got some extra parchment, if you want to send a note to the Hospital Wing," he said, handing each Prefect a blank scroll. The two girls smiled their thanks, and started notes, which they had their Housemates pass down their tables, as each one signed his or her name.

Dumbledore was now speaking again. "In view of the amount of time it will take for the notes to be composed and signed, Staff Members are asked to allow students from Slytherin and Gryffindor ten extra minutes to report to their first class of the day.

"Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff: For _your_ understanding, _**your**_ Houses will be awarded ten points each!" Everyone was satisfied with that announcement....

**~~~~~**

As they finished breakfast, Harry and Severus heard a rush of wings, as Hedwig returned, with a response to their message. Severus watched quietly, as she landed on Harry's bed, and took a bit of toast as "payment" for her deed. "She's got messages for both of us!" Harry exclaimed, excitedly. Snape perked up at this news: He certainly hadn't expected to receive anything from _Harry Potter's_ owl!

"Go on, Hedwig...take Professor Snape **_his_** message," he encouraged the bird, who flew over to the other bed, and exchanged the second message for a second bite of toast. She then hooted a farewell, and flew off to the owlery.

His spirits boosted by his message--plus the fact that Wednesday would mean a "hands off" 3 PM session--Snape fairly breezed through his therapy that day. Harry was also becoming more accustomed to (if not comfortable with) working on the Potions Master's feet.

Supper was an exciting time, for they knew they'd be receiving their first visitors since Professor Dumbledore's visit Monday morning. Soon, Madam Pomfrey was opening the door to admit two very excited Prefects. She left after they were seated. "So...how's it going?" all four said at once; they all laughed, which broke the tension.

**~~~~~**

The patients and the Prefects spent the next few minutes catching each other up on current events. Severus gave a great laugh, when Pansy told him of her contribution to the Slytherins' punishment. "On the contrary, Miss Parkinson; I wholeheartedly **_do_** approve of your actions...especially given the circumstances!" Snape assured her, for Pansy was a little concerned she'd overstepped her bounds...not only with the forced "mentoring", but also with her note Saturday morning.

"In fact," Severus continued, suddenly pensive, bordering on devious, "I may let that _last_ punishment stand a bit longer...." The Hospital Wing rattled with laughter after that!

"Where did you _ever_ come up with _**that**_ idea?" Harry's asked, through his laughter.

Smiling mysteriously, the two witches exchanged a look. Finally, Pansy addressed Harry: "Your friend Weasley...." She got no further, as another round of laughter ensued.

"Oh, bother!" exclaimed Snape. He'd forgotten about his chocolate mousse, and it had fallen on his lap. "Potter, do you mind...?"

"Of course not, Sir." He helped Severus out of bed, and toward the washroom, grabbing a clean pair of pajama pants on the way.

"If we'd brought our wands, we could've cleaned that up," Hermione said wistfully, wishing that the nurse hadn't confiscated the Prefects' wands upon their arrival.

"No apologies necessary, Miss Granger," Snape said, over his shoulder.

Harry returned from the washroom, grinning at the expression on the Prefects' faces. _"Just how badly **did** that bog affect him?"_ Pansy whispered, amused at his attitude. The three students had a fight on their hands, to prevent their laughter from being heard.

Finally, Harry had a chance to ask, "How's that new teacher doing?" Hermione and Pansy knew he was referring to Professor Moonglow, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor. He kept his voice low, so Snape wouldn't hear. In response to his question, the two Prefects buried their heads. "That well, huh?" Harry said.

"By far the dullest one we've had," moaned Hermione. "Even Quirrell was a barrel of laughs, compared to this one...!" She bit her lip, remembering what had almost happened to Harry, at the hands of their first-year D. A. D. A. instructor. Harry waved her silent apology aside, grinning.

"We're all taking bets on how long he'll last," Pansy reported, changing the subject. "Hufflepuff's giving him 'til Christmas, but Ravenclaw's only giving him until mid-November...,"

"...Gryffindor's saying he'll be gone by the time Quidditch _**would**_ have started...," Hermione continued.

"...and Slytherin's not betting on anything past Halloween," Pansy concluded, as Harry arose, to check on Severus. As he walked, he shook his head. It looked like Professor Dumbledore was going to have his hands full.

"Did I miss anything important?" Snape asked, returning to bed.

"Not really, Sir," answered Hermione, only half-lying.

A thought occurred to Harry: "Who's teaching Potions?" he blurted out, before he could stop himself. (He'd later feel bad about not asking while Snape was in the washroom.)

Severus began chuckling again. "If I had to guess, I'd say...."

 **"...Dumbledore!"** chimed the Prefects. Hysterical laughing reigned supreme again.

"You should have seen Flint's face, when he came to the Common Room Monday!" Pansy gasped, through her laughter. "He'd _already_ had Detention under the Headmaster over the weekend...and then got him **_again_** on Monday!"

"How did the others take it?" asked Severus, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Well...let's just say they're trying to develop stomachaches before Friday," Pansy reported.

"But...that would put them in here...," Harry Potter pointed out....

 ** _"PERFECT...!!"_** declared Snape....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: **_Halfway home!(Chapter-wise, that is!)_****


	17. A Bumpy Road to Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _After Hermione and Pansy leave, Harry and Severus run into an unexpected roadblock._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** _See Chapter 1._

“We’re all taking very good notes, so you can catch up quickly," Hermione told Harry; addressing Professor Snape, she added, “and so _you’ll_ know where we are in class, when **_you_** come back, Professor.”

“That’s nice to know. Thank you, Miss Granger," Severus replied graciously.

“So...how much longer _**will**_ you be in here, Sir?” Prefect Parkinson finally dared to ask her House Head.

Severus Snape sighed. “I wish I knew; unfortunately, the nurse has yet to give any indication....”

“He’s doing better!” Harry interjected. He realized that emotions were about to take a turn for the worse, and that he had to do something to boost morale.

“That’s good," Hermione said, “because people are getting tired of empty seats...in **all** areas of the Great Hall!” Harry and Severus both accepted this remark quietly and gracefully, no one daring to imply that the young witch only meant the empty seat beside her...where Harry Potter sat.

“I rather suspect that it will still be a while, though...," Snape said quietly.

“Well, maybe we’ll come across something in one of our classes...," Pansy started.

“...that Madam Pomfrey _hasn’t_ thought of?” Severus finished. “Well, that’s a very pleasant thought--and I appreciate it--but it would have to be something **_very_** out of the ordinary.”

“Well, it’s possible," Hermione added trying to sound hopeful, without sounding haughty. “You never can tell.” She glanced at the clock in the ward. Noticing that the hands were nearing 8:00, she arose.

“I’ll walk you out," Harry offered. His reasons for this were twofold: First, he knew that Snape probably wanted to say something to Pansy in private. Secondly--and more importantly-- _he_ had something to tell Hermione...and they **_both_** knew what it concerned.

 _“How’s it doing?”_ Hermione whispered, as they neared the door. She wanted to know if her makeup was sufficiently covering Snape’s Dark Mark.

 _ **“Great!”**_ Harry replied, with quiet enthusiasm. _“I don’t even need to use very much...so you may be getting some of it back, when we get out of here.”_

 _“Oh, good! I’ll let Professor Dumbledore know! Let me know if you need more.”_ Speaking in a normal tone, she asked, “Can we send you anything--or anyone--special?”

“Not that I can think of," Harry answered first. "Professor...?”

“You don’t want to know!” Severus replied, in a slightly devious voice that made everyone smile; he apparently had a _very definite_ “anyone” in mind... ** _five_** of them, in fact.

Pansy now joined the two Gryffindors. “Thank you for taking care of him,"  she said, a wistful smile brushing her lips.

Harry, afraid she was going to kiss him, recoiled slightly...then noticed that the Slytherin Prefect had extended her hand. Self-consciously, he shook it. After a brief pause, he mumbled, “You’re welcome.” Reflexively, he’d very nearly said, _“My pleasure,"_ which would've set the Hospital Wing rocking with laughter...for everyone in the room would've known he was lying through his teeth!

“Thank you both for coming," Snape said in farewell.

“Get well soon!" replied the two witches, on their way out.

As Harry Potter closed the door that led into the hallway, the clock chimed eight times. As if on cue, Madam Pomfrey’s office door opened. She seemed a little surprised to find only the two wizards in the ward; she’d had more than her share of chasing out those who had overstayed their welcomes.

Harry set her straight right away, saying, “Don’t tell me you forgot that Hermione’s a stickler for rules....” Hearing a deep chuckle from Severus--and knowing what the Potions Master was thinking--he warned, “Don’t you dare...or I’ll get **all** the pillows after you!” Severus just rolled over, succumbing to the humor of the moment, as the Prefects in the hall looked at each other curiously.

“All right, you two!! Enough excitement; Lights Out in ten minutes!” the nurse declared.

**~~~~~**

Perhaps it was the excitement of the visitors, but the Midnight session--on Snape’s left foot--was longer than it had been in a couple of days, Harry noticed. He’d ask the nurse about it in the morning, he decided, climbing back into bed. However, at the 6 AM session Thursday, he had the same trouble with Snape’s right side. Hoping that Severus was too sleepy to have noticed, Harry decided to speak to the nurse after breakfast.

“It could be he’s reach a ‘plateau’ of sorts," Madam Pomfrey hypothesized. “These things happen, and there’s not much that can be done, except to be wait it out.”

“Could it be because we missed the extra session last night?” Harry asked. He and Severus had gone through the ritual of light tickling--still without the Numbing Charm--at 8:30 every morning and evening since Tuesday, and that “exercise” somehow seemed to be helping Snape's body rid itself of the infection, even though he still thrashed madly, especially during the 3 PM sessions.

“I’m not sure," mused Pomfrey. “Let’s see what happens later on; I should know more this afternoon...."

**~~~~~**

Unfortunately, things did **not** improve, either during the “extra” morning session, or during the Noon session. Lunch was a somber affair indeed, neither wizard having much of an appetite, each lost in his own thoughts.

Harry was tending to another self-appointed task--kneading the Potions Master’s shoulders, prior to the 3 PM session--when Snape began weeping uncontrollably. “What’s **_wrong_** with me today?” he moaned piteously. “I thought you said I was ‘doing better’, Potter!” It was the harshest he’d spoken to the boy since the previous Friday, and he instantly regretted his words.

“I’m s-sorry!” he apologized, trembling. Knowing he would soon feel Madam Pomfrey’s touch on his sides, Severus knew he could ill-afford to antagonize the one person who had the power to ease his suffering.

“It’s all right, Sir," Harry quietly tried to reassure Snape...and himself, for the words _**had**_ hurt.

Harry then hesitantly repeated his conversation with the nurse. “...We’ll figure something out," he concluded, trying to sound hopeful, for Severus had grown more despondent as Harry spoke. Just then, Madam Pomfrey approached; it was nearly time.

**~~~~~**

“Please...can’t I stay like this?” Severus, still lying on his stomach, begged, as Harry tried to roll him over. He obviously was ashamed of his latest outburst.

Harry looked at the nurse, who briefly considered the logistics of the request. “Hmm," she finally decided, "I think we can make it work. Give me your hands, please.” Whereas Snape had endured previous 3 PM sessions with his hands secured several centimeters away from his sides, he now found his arms being extended past his head, toward the railing at the head of the bed.

Somehow, the change in routine was a moderate success. “There now... _that’s_ done for today!” Madam Pomfrey said, a cheery note coming back into her voice.

Even _without_ the color chart, Harry could tell that Severus was making significant progress. _“It may not be enough to get him out of here in ten days,"_ he reflected, as he helped Snape recover, _“but a **fortnight** should be no problem!”_ He wanted to share this with the Potions Master, but--after having to eat his words earlier that afternoon--he realized he’d better clear such a prediction with Madam Pomfrey first.


	18. Week Two Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _Harry's powers of observation are tested, much to his chagrin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** _See Chapter 1._

During Snape’s 6 PM session Thursday, Harry realized that the Professor’s nerve endings were becoming progressively desensitized--and his rash a **much** lighter shade of purple--and hoped that that would soon mean their return to normal daily life at Hogwarts. _“Well, **most** of it, anyway!”_ reflected Harry, bemusedly. _“I just hope **Snape** doesn’t go back ‘to normal’ after he’s out of here!”_

Their visitors Thursday had been Ron Weasley and a Slytherin 1st-Year boy, who'd been “assigned” Draco Malfoy as a “mentor”. While Harry and the Slytherin boy exchanged a few words--as did Severus and Ron--much of the visiting hour had been spent with considerable space separating the two pairs. Voices were far from quiet and secretive, however, as laughter again shook the Hospital Wing.

“Had any tests, Weasley?” Snape asked the boy, as the visitors prepared to leave. Harry knew--and Severus **_knew_** that Harry knew--that there was an ulterior motive to the question: Had Hermione Granger--the ultimate student--cracked under the pressure of not being able to flaunt her knowledge?

“No, Sir," Ron (likewise savvy) replied, as Harry grinned. “None of the teachers will be giving tests to Fifth-Years until you and Harry are back.”

“Lucky you!” moaned the Slytherin 1st-Year.

“We’ll be ‘lucky’ if we don’t have tests in all of our classes the same day!” Ron wryly said.

“Are the teachers going over a lot of new material, or is it just review work?” asked Harry.

“Some of both," came the answer. “Of course, there’s not enough _new_ stuff to suit Hermione.” Severus and Harry fought hard to suppress their laughter at this...but both failed miserably at the Gryffindor’s next words: “She’s about to drive Madam Pince bonkers, with all the books she’s checked out!”

The visitor from Slytherin was totally confused by all of this, but brightened slightly when Ron said, “I’ll tell you about it on the way back.” Farewells were exchanged, as the visitors left.

**~~~~~**

Not wanting to repeat her oversight from Wednesday, Madam Pomfrey made certain that her patients' 8:30 “extra” session wasn't skipped again; as a result--Harry thought--the Midnight session was _also_ shorter than the night before.

Friday’s therapy sessions also marked a continuation--albeit slightly--of the trend towards improvement. Between the 3 PM “torture session” (during which Severus again lay on his stomach; he seemed more relaxed this way, Harry thought) and teatime, Harry and Madam Pomfrey had a brief conference in her office. “Is it my imagination, or does it help when he’s a little more relaxed?” asked Harry, after he’d finished the “recovery” portion of the treatment.

“Oh, yes! Relaxation definitely is one of the factors which will lead to his improvement!” she confirmed.

“And the others...?” Harry began. Seeing a mischievous smile in the nurse’s eyes, he reluctantly answered his own question, “...are for one, or both, of us to discover...right?”

Madam Pomfrey chuckled. “I _could_ tell you, Mr. Potter, but it really **_is_** better for you and Professor Snape to find those answers within yourselves. Please trust me on this," she added, apologetically, seeing a look of disappointment cross the boy’s face. Harry nodded mutely; he was **so** hoping to be given a key that would end his and Snape’s confinement a little sooner.

**~~~~~**

Saturday, the start of their second week in the Hospital Wing, saw an unexpected--and **_very_ ** unwelcome--twist. Harry was giving Severus another massage...the "calm before the storm". The ritual--which continued to precede each day’s 3 PM session--had become a little less emotional as Snape had become a little more resigned to the routine. Even though he still fought against the laughter during his treatments, he was actually beginning to look forward to--and enjoy--the massages beforehand, much to Poppy Pomfrey’s pleasure.

An owl appeared suddenly, and disappeared into Madam Pomfrey’s office. Moments later, the nurse rushed out, wand and medical bag in hand, exclaiming, “I’ll be back as soon as I can!” leaving the two wizards thoroughly confused.

As 3 PM neared--with no sign of Madam Pomfrey--Snape began to tremble. “Professor?” Harry said, worriedly; he hadn’t seen Severus this nervous in several days.

Snape was fighting a whirlwind of emotions; finally he came to a decision. “Potter," he began, very quietly, “have you p-practiced...d-do you think you c-can do...the **_other_** Charm?”

Harry was taken aback--and more than a little frightened--by this question. “No, Sir, I haven’t practiced it....” Harry chose to answer only the first part of the question.

Severus, however, pressed the issue, “...but, y-you **_know_** it...don’t you...?”

Harry sighed. “Yes, Sir, I do....”

“...s-so, you sh-should b-be able to do it...?”

Harry was truly frightened now, and began stuttering himself. “I think s-so...b-but, M-Madam Pomfrey s-said **_she’d_**....” He stopped, as Severus rolled over, and held up his hand for silence.

Taking a long moment to choose just the right words, Severus closed his eyes and said, as calmly as he could, “You don’t know how the nurse is, when it comes to her treatment schedules.” He opened his eyes, and looked at Harry. “I would rather do this now--and get it over with--than delay it, and have to face her afterward...Besides," he added philosophically, his voice breaking slightly, “she did my feet yesterday, so...,” Here, his voice failed, and he rolled back over, preparing himself for the restraints.

 _“That’s true,"_ thought Harry, slightly emboldened, _“today’s only the **visual** check!”_ Accepting what he perceived as inevitable, he got his wand and quill, and the color chart...thankful that the nurse had left everything in the ward, and not in her office. Harry secured Severus, speaking quietly as he did so.

As the clock chimed, Harry first removed the Numbing Charm, then--a silent prayer on his lips that he was doing the right thing--invoked the Rash Revelation Charm. Severus Snape’s screams seemed stronger today than they had been Wednesday--the last time a “hands off” session had been done--Harry thought, as he examined the hues on each of the affected areas of the Potions Master’s skin. He located and marked the appropriate hues as quickly as he could.

**~~~~~**

When he was finished, he noted the time on his clipboard. Even though he was only required to note the times of the treatments he’d been administering, Harry had _also_ been keeping track of the 3 PM sessions. He was extremely upset to notice that the time today was nearly a full minute higher than Wednesday’s “hands off” session.

When Madam Pomfrey returned from her emergency (extricating one of Madam Hooch’s errant 1st-Year flying students--who was practicing outside of class--from a briar patch), she arrived to find Severus Snape crying hysterically, and holding onto Harry Potter for dear life. Quickly ascertaining what had transpired, she gently took the color chart, clipboard, and Harry’s wand into her office. She returned to the ward a couple of minutes later with a pair of foaming, steaming mugs, which she set down.

Gently separating the two wizards--both of whom were startled by the murse's re-appearance--then drawing the screen between the beds, she pushed Snape back onto the middle of his bed--leaving him sitting up--and retrieved one mug, holding it near him. “Easy, now, Severus," she soothingly said. “Come on, now...you remember this, don’t you?” She brought the mug nearer, so that the vapors wafted up toward Snape.

The herbs’ aroma soon penetrated Snape’s nasal passages, and he gasped, finally beginning to relax. “There, now; you just hold this for a bit, then drink a little. I need to take Mr. Potter his," she said.

She then stepped around the screen, to face a very frightened Harry Potter. “I’m s-sorry...I know I sh-shouldn’t have...," he said, afraid to look at the nurse.

 _“Sh-h,"_ Madam Pomfrey whispered. _“It’s OK.”_ As she had done with Severus, she held the mug near Harry, and gradually brought it closer. “Just breathe in deeply," she encouraged the young wizard. Harry’s hysteria had not been quite as severe as Snape’s, so he made a quicker recovery. On the other hand, Harry wasn't accustomed to this treatment, so Poppy lingered long enough to quietly say, “Just hold this, and breathe in; then drink just a little bit, and then come to my office, and we’ll have a nice little chat, OK?” She ruffled his hair playfully.

Harry finally looked up, unable to believe he wasn’t in trouble for going against the nurse’s wishes. _“She didn’t complain when we started doing the ‘extra’ sessions,"_ he reflected...just before another voice pointed out, _“But **that** was something you’d been practicing! **This** is **different!** ”_

As the nurse headed to her office--assured that Severus again had control of himself--Harry continued inhaling the vapors. He found the aroma to be so relaxing that he nearly toppled over in a stupor; then he remembered he was supposed to drink a little. **“YECCH!!”** was his reaction: The herbs were _definitely_ bitter! ***** His reaction was met with deep chuckles from the other side of the screen.

Pursing his lips--partly due to the nurse’s concoction, but mostly in embarrassment...and a little bit of anger--Harry set the mug down with a resounding _**“thump”**_. This resulted in even more chuckling from Harry’s roommate, which increased when the boy stopped at the foot of Snape’s bed, on his way to the nurse’s office.

Severus was now laughing so hard he couldn’t look at Harry...and when the younger wizard sarcastically told the older, “I see **_you’re_** feeling better...!" Snape had to bury his face in the pillow to smother his laughter.

Harry’s anger--what little he’d actually felt, that is--melted as he watched a more relaxed Snape. It was then that he missed his wand. Looking around momentarily, he realized that the nurse apparently had it. Sighing, he turned again toward her office. As he knocked, he felt a fresh wave of guilt and fear. “Come in!” Madam Pomfrey called. Harry Potter took a deep breath, and turned the doorknob....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** _What do you think of my--er, Madam Pomfrey's--"Smelling Salts Potion"?_


	19. Repercussion, Demonstration and Adjustment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _Harry finds out whether he's in trouble, and then has to show Poppy what else he and Severus have been up to...which leads to decisions for all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** _See Chapter 1._

Fear again in his eyes, Harry Potter prepared himself to face what he _thought_ would be the nurse’s wrath. He _had_ , after all, performed the Rash Revelation Charm, and the counter-Charm, without prior practice. He just hoped Madam Pomfrey wouldn’t also take her anger out on Professor Snape; he'd suffered enough this afternoon. As he took the seat the nurse indicated, he braced himself. “Am I correct in assuming that this treatment session was _not **your**_ idea, Mr. Potter?” she began, gently.

Harry nodded. Looking down at his hands, he whispered, _"Professor Snape said he wanted to ‘get it over with’.”_

“Did he say _why?”_

Harry nodded. “He said something about your ‘treatment schedules’....”

 _ **“He has a good memory!”**_ Poppy chuckled to herself; to Harry, she said, “Well, I **don’t** like interference--that’s true--but this time was out of everyone’s control, Mr. Potter, and I could not have, in good conscience, held that over either one of you.” Pomfrey said nothing about her promise to Albus Dumbledore on their first day of confinement.

The nurse then changed the subject. “I presume you know how the Slytherins who put their House Head here were identified?”

Harry was surprised for a moment by this; then he found his voice, and said, “Yes, Ma’am: _**‘Priori Incantato’**_. Professor Snape agreed it would be a good way to find out who performed which Charms.”

“Well, I just did the same thing with _your_ wand...and it appears you’ve been paying close attention: You did **both** Charms **_perfectly!_** " She beamed at the boy as she returned his wand to him.

Now totally confused, Harry blurted out in frustration, “Then why was Professor Snape's reaction so bad, and why didn’t the Healing Bond work this time?"

Seeing that the young wizard was frustrated, almost to the point of tears, the nurse stood up, and put her arms around him; she said, consolingly, “We’ll go over the reason in a moment; that’s something **else** that was beyond your control.”

**~~~~**

Knowing she had to help Harry re-focus, Poppy then asked, “Do you need another sip of...?” She got no further, as Harry Potter shuddered, and his face puckered up. “That’s what I thought!” she laughed, ruffling his hair again.

As the nurse placed the clipboard between them, Harry glanced at the doorway, listening for any indication that Snape had heard this last exchange, and might make fun of him again when he returned to the ward. He then turned his attention to the nurse.

"I’d like you to look, please, at these three treatments," she said, indicating the first two--the first Friday and Saturday sessions--plus the current day’s session. “The first day, of course, was when **I** did the **_complete_** treatment, and the next one was the first ‘hands off’ treatment. Can you tell any difference between those, and today’s?”

“Today’s was lower," Harry admitted. He then asked, frustrated, “But what about last Wednesday’s? _It_ was ‘hands off’, too...and it was lower than **_today’s_** time!"

Poppy Pomfrey patiently explained, “That’s because--as an underage wizard--you’ve not yet been taught how to control the _strength_ of your Charms. ***** When _you_ did the Rash Revelation Charm, Professor Snape felt the full effect of it. Except for the first day--when I needed to know how severely he’d been affected-- **I’ve** been holding back, until I thought he’d built up enough endurance, and was ready to feel more of the Charm.”

Realization and relief hit Harry Potter like a lightning bolt. “So...he **_is_** getting better!” he exclaimed, looking again at just the two Saturdays’ times. He then found, and grabbed, the color chart. After examining the hues he’d noted, he took a deep breath, and ventured, “How much longer...?” He didn’t really expect an answer.

The nurse surprised him, though. “I think--if everything falls into place--another week should do it!”

**~~~~~**

A little later, while Harry and Madam Pomfrey set up the “tea table”, she recounted her conversation with Harry, to Snape. She finished with, “I know how hard it was for you to come to that decision, Professor...even though--as I indicated to Mr. Potter--circumstances were beyond your control, and we could've worked around them.” She tweaked his ear--which caused both of her “patients” to chuckle, releasing their tension--and then said, “In fact, you may be ready for the next phase of the treatment....”

"Which is...?” Harry and Severus said simultaneously. Both grinned self-consciously.

"A three-treatment schedule each day, instead of a four-treatment schedule.”

"That would be every eight hours, instead of six," Harry quickly calculated. “Hey: More sleep at night!!”

“But with one of the sessions covering two areas," Snape pointed out, a slight tremor in his voice. He wasn’t certain he was ready for that!

"Which two areas?” Harry boldly asked. He wasn’t certain he could do both of Snape’s feet during the same session.

"Well, if you’ll let me observe your ‘extra’ session tonight, my suspicions should be confirmed," the nurse replied.

**~~~~~**

His confidence bolstered by the confirmation that neither he nor Snape was in the nurse’s doghouse, Harry breezed through the 6 PM session. At 8:30, Madam Pomfrey joined them. “In what order have you been doing this?” she asked.

"I’ve been starting with the area for the next treatment with the Cream," Harry replied, as he finished securing Severus. He then released the Numbing Charm, and began to lightly tickle the Potions Master’s left foot.

Knowing that it was futile to speak during the session, the nurse simply observed--closely--Harry’s actions, and Snape’s **_re_** actions.

**~~~~~**

As Severus lay gasping--Harry’s hand on his forehead--after the last area had been done, Pomfrey made her decision. “I think we can try--for tomorrow, at least--letting you do both sides during the 6 AM session, Mr. Potter; I think the Professor will benefit more from this combination than from any other.” She didn’t need to point out that _Harry_ most certainly would _**not**_  have benefited, if he’d been forced to do both of Snape’s feet in one session...or that his arms weren’t long enough to do a side and a foot at the same time.

"So that would make the other sessions...2 PM for the right foot, and 10 PM for the left foot?” Harry asked; he was obviously still using 6 AM as the first treatment time. Poppy nodded her confirmation. Glancing nervously at Severus, he said, “But...isn’t that cutting it a bit close...with the 3 PM session?”

“I’d rather _not_ move _that_ one," the nurse said, deep in thought now. “Well...we _could_ go: 5 AM, 1 PM, and 9 PM," she mused. “Either way, you two could adjust the ‘extra’ sessions yourselves...or drop them altogether.” She made the offer, but hoped it wouldn't be accepted, since the "extra" sessions **_were_** aiding in Snape's recovery.

"Professor?” Harry asked. He was willing to defer to Snape’s wishes.

“If you can be up that early, I’d rather start at 5 AM," Severus quietly replied, “then, perhaps we can each catch a catnap before breakfast...and do the ‘extra’ sessions at, say, 9 AM, and 5 PM?”

“All right, then," Harry agreed.

“Well, then...that’s settled!” the nurse said. “Since you’ll be up earlier, let me know if you want something to help you sleep after the Midnight session," she remarked, as Severus and Harry prepared for Lights Out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** _My assumption, anyway._


	20. Treatments Intensify

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _A revised treatment schedule plus confessions by Harry and Poppy add up to rough going for Severus._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** _See Chapter 1._

When Harry Potter arose, a few minutes before 5 AM, he knew he was probably in for a rough time this Sunday morning. As he’d told Professor Snape the week before, the Potions Master’s feet _were_ becoming steadily less infected than his sides were. Harry realized this probably meant that he’d have an unusually long session this morning...on Snape’s sides, which were _**not**_  recovering quite as quickly.

After relatively quick trips to the washroom, he and Severus were listening to the nurse; Severus lay flat on his back, instead of on his side, today. "What I want you to do today, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey was saying, "is to take half of the Healing Cream, and divide it; then do both of the Professor’s sides at the same time."

Both wizards immediately broke into cold sweats. Seeing this, Poppy hastened to add, "I have a feeling you may be surprised...."

Harry took a moment to figure out the logistics of this. He knew he’d have a juggling act, between trying to hold his wand, and the Cream on his fingertips.

Suddenly, an idea hit! Scooping half the Cream out with the fingertips of his left--or non-wand--hand, he then pressed his right thumb onto his right palm...with the wand between them. Glancing at his watch, he then used his right fingertips to pull off half the Cream from his left fingertips.

Harry then removed the Numbing Charm, and then--as his right hand went to Snape’s left side--let his wand fall atop the Professor’s bare chest in such as way that it wouldn't fall into the older wizard’s grasp.

In a much shorter time than he’d dared to hope, Harry felt warmth under his left fingertips: Snape’s right side. Removing this hand, he glanced at his watch, and reached for his wand, to invoke the Numbing Charm on Snape’s right side; however, Madam Pomfrey stopped him. "Finish up, please," she said, gently...yet firmly.

Sighing, Harry did as he was told. Fortunately, warmth on the other side was quick to follow. Not giving the nurse another chance to stop him, Harry--after again glancing at his watch--did what **_he_** wanted to do, then buttoned Snape’s pajama top, noted the time for each side, and began the recovery phase. He wisely waited a minute, before releasing Snape’s restraints....

**~~~~~**

As Severus had hoped, he and Harry **did** get some extra sleep before breakfast. After the 9 AM "extra" session, Madam Pomfrey brought in some visitors: Hermione Granger, and the Weasleys, as well as Pansy Parkinson, and a few of her Slytherin Housemates...but, of course, none of the culprits.

Since it was Sunday, and since Snape's next treatment wouldn't be until 1 PM--not to mention the fact that classes would prevent early visitors during the week--Madam Pomfrey, as she had on Saturday, had relaxed her "Visiting Hour" rules. (After Harry and Severus had recovered from Saturday's ordeal, several Staff Members had visited them. Harry, of course, had had a million questions about classes, much to Snape's amusement.)

With the group of students in the Hospital Wing Sunday, it was almost inevitable that fun would rule...and when Madam Pomfrey produced several decks of Exploding Snap cards, an impromptu "tournament" quickly developed. "I'm not certain I remember how to play this," ***** Severus hedged, as his charges tried to draw him into the game. He never saw the dubious look Harry shot him.

Harry Potter's suspicions were confirmed, as he faced none other than Severus Snape in the finals. The final game was fast, furious...and, course, **LOUD!** Just as the game was reaching a climax, Madam Pomfrey--who had been watching, with a very bemused look, from the doorway of her office--suddenly broke the game up. "I'm declaring this a draw!" she stated. "I need to confer with Mr. Potter before lunchtime. _Everybody **OUT!!**_ " she mock-roared, to a chorus of protests.

**~~~~~**

After the Hospital Wing was clear, Harry confronted an unrepentant Severus. " _'...not certain you remember how to play....'_ , huh?" he accused; the Potions Master shook with guilty laughter at this. "I would've had you in another minute...!" he declared, as the nurse handed him his clipboard, and dragged him into her office.

"No, you _wouldn't_ have, Mr. Potter," said Madam Pomfrey, after she'd closed the door. "Severus Snape is the best Exploding Snap player I've _**ever**_ seen...and he had you set up perfectly for his favorite move. You wouldn't have lasted another 30 seconds."

Harry knew then that he'd been royally had. "No chocolate mousse for him tonight, then!" he declared, blushing.

"OK, then...," he continued, picking up the clipboard; he was all business now, "...may I ask why you stopped me this morning, when I tried to use the Numbing Charm the first time?"

"That's an easy one," she replied. "He needs to develop some endurance, so that he'll be ready for the third phase of the treatment." Before Harry could ask her, Poppy hastened to add, "That won't be before Friday, most likely."

She and Harry spent the next few minutes analyzing the results of the 5 AM session. Harry then confessed to Pomfrey that his "extra" sessions--which had started at _one_ minute--were now approaching **_two_** minutes for each area. "Has he said anything?" the nurse asked incredulously.

"No, Ma'am...but I'm certain he's noticed," the boy replied. "I've been doing it gradually...I suppose it's like you said: helping him 'develop endurance!'" he realized.

"All the better for him," she noted, then asked, "Does he 'fight' you...I mean the laughter?"

"He **thinks** he can," Harry grinned, "but I've figured out that when I touch certain spots, he **_can't_** fight it."

Poppy chuckled. "Do you linger on those spots?"

"No, Ma'am; I just sort of glide along them, and then move on." Anticipating her next question, he continued, "I don't _**have**_ to linger, once I've touched one of those spots."

"I see the recovery time is coming down for those sessions, too...in spite of your lengthening them...."

"Hey!! That's right!!" As Harry looked-- _really **looked**_ \--at his notations, a thought began to form.

"I'll get your lunch," Madam Pomfrey said, arising; she left Harry alone in her office. A minute later, he left, the seed in his mind--planted by the nurse--already taking root.

As Harry neared his bed, still seemingly totally engrossed in the figures on the clipboard, he "accidentally" bumped into Snape's bed. Unfortunately for Severus, he was in the midst of building a very "special" house of cards...which immediately exploded. **"AAHH!"** he yelled...just before he flung the whole stack at Harry.

**~~~~~**

When Madam Pomfrey returned with the wizards' lunch, she first thought she'd come upon a Muggles' fireworks show. Cards were flying **_everywhere_** , as Harry and Snape tossed the mini-bombs at each other; both were laughing hysterically.

Since Snape was confined to his bed, Harry was using his hands--instead of his wand--to propel _his_ "ammo"; however, he **was** taking advantage of his mobility, to dodge many of Snape's attempts.

Madam Pomfrey filed the scene away, to report to Albus Dumbledore later. She knew he'd be as pleased to _hear about_ this semi-friendly interaction as she was to _**see**_ it.

For now, however, she had to feed her charges before the 1 PM session, on Snape's right foot; she pulled out her wand. **_"ACCIO CARDS!"_**

Deprived of their "weapons", Harry and Severus collapsed in laughter, as Harry set up the table for lunch.

**~~~~~**

The 1 PM session marked a continuation of the trend toward improvement. After it was over, Madam Pomfrey had a little chat with the two wizards; Harry's massage, and the 3 PM session--Snape's sides would be probed today--would follow. "How have your 'extra' sessions been going?" she asked Severus.

Severus took a long moment to answer, glancing nervously at each of his caretakers. "Well...," he began, "I've noticed that they _seem_ to be taking longer to complete, than they did at first...of course, I suppose that's for my own good...." His voice trailed off, and Poppy and Harry noted he was trembling and sweating profusely.

"Yes, Sir, they _**have...,"**_ Harry quietly confessed.

"...and, yes: It's for your own good; it's helping you build endurance, and--in its own way--helping rid your body rid itself of the infection," Poppy finished.

"Now...look at me, please." When Severus finally looked up, his eyes were full of fear at what he thought the nurse's next words would be.

Harry was startled to see this: He'd always thought of Severus Snape as a wizard who feared no one; however, at least once a day for the last nine days, he'd seen indications that he was terrified beyond words of Poppy Pomfrey.

**~~~~~**

She continued, "Now...I need to tell you a couple of things that you may not want to hear--I suspect you already know what one of them is--and I want you to promise that you will not be angry with either one of us."

 _"I promise."_ Snape's trembling voice was barely above a whisper. Harry **knew** then that the nurse held something over--or knew some terrible secret about--the Potions Master.

"First off," she began, "as you've already guessed, your 'extra' sessions **are** longer than they were in the beginning; however, your _recovery times_ are **_lower_**...which is an **_excellent_** sign! Mr. Potter, here, did this of his own accord...."

Severus nodded knowingly. "I thought perhaps he had," he said, his voice a little calmer, but still quiet...and totally devoid of accusation.

"He's been trying to get us both out of here...as quickly as possible. I can't blame him for that...I wouldn't mind it, either...." As the nurse sympathetically patted his arm, Snape waited for the other shoe to fall.

The nurse simply said, "OK, then." Harry, noting that the nurse was satisfied with Snape's statement, relaxed. She continued, as gently as possible, "Now, for the next thing: It is time that I start letting you feel-- ** _a little at a time_** \--a bit more of the Rash Revelation Charm each day." As expected, Severus inhaled sharply at this, and began trembling anew.

"But not as much as _**I**_ did yesterday, right?" Harry interjected. Suddenly hopeful, Severus looked first at Harry, then at the nurse.

"No...absolutely not...!" Madam Pomfrey said soothingly, relaxing both wizards, "...which brings me, Professor, to my last point: Do you both remember what I said yesterday, about Mr. Potter's not knowing that **I** wasn't letting you feel the full effects of the Charm?"

They nodded, then Severus spoke up. "I was foolish to forget that...I suppose I deserved what I got...!"

All three laughed at that; then, Madam Pomfrey said, "Well, I'll try not to add _too much_ sensation at one time...I promise." Knowing Harry would need extra time for his massage, she then declared, "OK: Lecture over...get to work, Mr. Potter!"

**~~~~~**

The 3 PM session was indeed rough on Severus, as Madam Pomfrey not only adjusted her Charm, but probed his sides. Snape was crying and begging for mercy--almost as much as on the first day-- **long** before she'd finished examining his feet. The only bright spot was that Harry _**was**_ allowed to remove the Rash Revelation Charm from Snape's sides while the nurse finished her work. Even so,  the _**emotional**_ effect was so severe that Severus trembled and sobbed--as Harry tried to comfort him--long after the Numbing Charm had taken effect...in fact, almost until tea time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** _I don't pretend to know how to play "Exploding Snap" (or even **"regular"** Snap!), but the name **does** imply Wizarding "sonic booms"! (Well... small ones, anyway!)_


	21. Harry's Pep Talk, Temper and Strokes of Genius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _In case the title didn't give it away, it's "trials and tribulations" time for Severus...with a little bit of fun and games thrown in for good measure._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** _See Chapter 1._
> 
>  **A/N:** _Time for more "guest stars"!_

"I can’t do this any more!" Severus Snape sobbed, as he and Harry Potter awaited their tea Sunday afternoon. He’d just suffered terribly, at the hands--literally--of Hogwarts Nurse Poppy Pomfrey, and was _still_ trembling...despite the fact that his _**physical**_ torture was temporarily over. The 5 PM "extra" session would separate teatime and supper; then, at 9 PM, the Healing Cream would be applied to his left foot.

"Yes, we can!" Harry stated emphatically. Since the Healing Bond he and Severus shared was only **physical** , the young wizard was still coming to grips with Snape’s **_emotional_** suffering...and how to deal with it.

His tone gentler now--for Severus was finally calming down--Harry said, "Why don’t you wash up before tea. I’ve got a surprise for now...then, after supper, I’ll tell you a secret!"

Again seeing a devious look in Harry's eyes, Snape held his tongue, as he allowed himself to be helped from bed. As his time in the Hospital Wing had progressed, Severus had almost mastered the trick of walking on numbed feet...although he continued to rely on Harry’s support, at least minimally. *****

**~~~~~**

Knowing that Harry Potter’s "secrets" and "surprises" had ranged from the uncomfortable to the ridiculous--and **certain** that he was due for something pleasant--Severus quickly completed his tasks. He was, in fact, standing--albeit somewhat shakily--at the sink when Harry tapped at the door.

Not wanting to startle Severus, Harry wisely kept quiet, letting his presence be felt, before he approached Snape. "That’s great!" he praised the Potions Master. "This will go perfectly with my first surprise!"

"Which is...? Come on, Potter...out with it!" Snape-- _not quite_ begging, but his voice now full of excitement--gripped Harry’s shoulder a little harder than necessary, and gave it a little shake, which made Harry laugh with amusement.

"OK...," Harry acquiesced. "How about...a little change of scenery today?" He laughed even louder at the man’s confused expression. Snape’s unspoken question was answered, as he beheld the sight in the ward: Some of the furniture was missing!

"I thought we’d take tea in the hallway today," Harry explained, guiding Severus to one of the chairs he’d placed outside the entrance to the Hospital Wing. A second chair--plus one of the bedside tables--had also been brought out into the hallway. "Maybe we can have supper here, too, if the nurse approves...."

"Permission granted!" Madam Pomfrey said, as Snape was seated; neither he nor Harry had heard her approaching with the tea tray. "I don’t see anything wrong with that at all...and, if any visitors happen by, feel free to chat a little. Just don’t forget your 5 o’clock session!" she concluded, returning to the ward.

While they were enjoying their afternoon treats, a large screech owl flew up to Severus. "Wow! He’s magnificent!" exclaimed Harry.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter," Snape replied, as he took the message from his owl, and read it. In the meantime, Harry--not wanting to seem nosy--went for quill, ink, and parchment. As he returned, Snape explained--while preparing his reply--"Miss Parkinson was sending me an update on my First Years, and their mentors. Do you have any messages you’d like to send?" he asked... _almost_ politely.

"No, Sir...but thank you for asking," Harry responded. He knew that the message alone would do wonders for Snape’s spirits--for Harry had received far more correspondence than Severus had--and he didn’t want to force the man to share this bit of happiness...especially since 5 PM was near.

**~~~~~**

As Snape’s owl flew off to take Pansy Parkinson her missive to continue her "good work", Madam Pomfrey stepped into the hall. "I’ll clear this off; you two go do what you have to do."

The ‘extra’ session went well, and--as promised--after supper, Harry drew his chair next to Snape’s. He’d brought his clipboard into the hall. "I’ve noticed something... _ **finally**_." He said the last word almost apologetically; Snape grinned a little at that. "It seems that the sessions that have the lowest times are the same sessions when you...." He paused, searching for the most diplomatic words.

"When I _what?_ " Severus tried not to appear too pushy...but he was desperate to know anything that would shorten his stay.

Taking a deep breath, Harry plunged on. "Well, Sir...when you _**laugh**_ sooner."

Snape was totally confused by this. "I'm not following you...."

"Well, Sir, the only thing I can figure out is that, somehow, the more you laugh, especially during the _'individual'_ sessions..," here he pointed to each of the areas he'd been treating "...the lighter the color seems to be at the next _**3 PM**_ session."

"So you're saying I should let go, and stop fighting it...?"

"Well, it's worth a try...isn't it?" What Harry Potter _didn't_ say--but **_both_** wizards knew to be true--was that Severus was doing his best to fight his emotions: He hated showing weakness in front of the boy...even at this stage in his recovery. _"I can't really blame him,"_ Harry thought to himself. _"There are **some** things...,"_ He shook his head at the thought that was trying to form. 

**~~~~~**

As 9 PM approached, Harry tried to help Severus relax by giving him an extra massage...which seemed to help a little. However, as the restraints were applied, Snape began to tense again. Wisely, Harry distracted the Potions Master's mind, by saying, "Tomorrow, we need to check those leaves again," referring to the dried Devil's Horn leaves that were accumulating in the jars Harry Potter had with him.

"Yes, we... **AHH!!** " Since Snape was lying on his stomach, he had never seen Harry Potter raise his wand--nor had he heard the words Harry had spoken--and when the Healing Cream touched his un-numbed foot, he never had a chance to raise his emotional shields. Even with his face buried in his pillow, his laughter was so strong that Madam Pomfrey rushed from her office...just in time to see Harry raise his wand again.

Harry had to look at his watch twice before he recorded the time for this session: It was the lowest time to date! Snape's struggles against the restraints brought Harry's awareness back to the Hospital Wing; he slipped one hand between the pillow and Snape's forehead, letting the other rub the man's shoulder. Hardly a minute had passed before Severus--fully recovered now--growled, half-heartedly, _"I'll **get** you for that, Potter! Now, turn me loose, or I'll...."_

"You'll do _**what**_ , exactly?" Madam Pomfrey interrupted. Since Snape hadn't been in a position to see her approach, he could do little, save moan into his pillow, as his threat was squelched...which caused Harry Potter to fall into hysterics. As the nurse released his restraints, she said, "Ten minutes...."

**~~~~~**

Harry knew he couldn't fool Snape the same way twice...especially since the 5 AM sessions saw Severus lying on his back...facing the boy. On the other hand, he might not have to try, he realized Monday morning. "Are you all right, Potter? I heard you up during the night...and you're very quiet this morning," Snape said, genuine concern in his voice, as Harry secured him.

"I'm fine, Sir. I just...realized something else last night. I'll need to ask the nurse about it, first though." Changing the subject, Harry gently asked, "Do you remember what we discussed yesterday?"

"Yes," Severus sighed. "I'll try...." He swallowed hard, closed his eyes, and took a couple of deep breaths, trying to clear his mind.

Pretending not to see the tears trickling from the man's eyes, Harry whispered, _"You'll do fine."_ He then went to work. At some point during the treatment, Harry became aware that Madam Pomfrey had joined them; she was speaking quietly to Professor Snape, as she eased his arched torso back onto the mattress, rubbing his shoulders.

Today, after Harry had finished the first side, and had removed his hand, he'd made a fist, and slipped it into Snape's hand; Severus immediately gripped it, gasping and laughing. Soon afterward, the other side warmed; then the Numbing Charm and the Healing Bond were allowed to do their respective jobs.

After breakfast--but before the 9 AM 'extra' session--Harry showed Professor Snape his clipboard again. "See...you're making fine progress!" he said, as they reviewed the figures. He went on to show that the sessions with the shortest times were, in fact, sessions during which Severus had laughed more...and sooner.

Severus was still uncomfortable about showing weakness in front of Harry, even at this stage of his confinement, but he couldn't dispute the evidence before him: His stubbornness was simply counter-productive. "We'll know by teatime just how well this new plan is working", Harry predicted; by then, all areas would have been done.

As the 3 PM session approached--Snape's feet would be probed today--Severus tried to make Harry promise to show him Madam Pomfrey's color chart afterwards. "I **must** know how much further I have to go!" he declared.

"I'll make you a deal," Harry began ominously; Severus was immediately on guard. " _ **If**_ you keep on as you have so far today, I'll show you the chart-- **and** I'll give you an extra back rub--before Lights Out! On the other hand...," He paused, knitting his brows--indeed, his whole face--as if in deep thought.

Harry's face was so comical that Snape forgot to be nervous--either about an implied threat or the upcoming session--and chuckled as he said, "Uh, oh! What? What are you going to make me do, Potter?"

 _" **Nothing**...judging from the way you've suddenly relaxed!"_ Harry thought triumphantly; aloud, he said, " ** _I_** get backrubs...for the next three nights!"

 _"Not **that!** "_ Snape mock-panicked...just before Harry whacked him with a pillow. Severus immediately returned fire....

**~~~~~**

The two were still going at it when Madam Pomfrey came into the ward. Whistling through her fingers, she put a stop to the antics, declaring, _" **You:** Lie down... **now!!** "_ as she pointed to Snape.

Turning on Harry, she simply threw her hands up in frustration...just before she grabbed him by the ear, and dragged him to Snape's bed. Harry's yelp of surprise and pain set Severus to laughing again.

With this "head start", Severus didn't _seem_ to suffer _**quite**_ as much as he had during previous "foot" sessions. After he was released, Snape looked at Harry; however, the boy's face betrayed nothing.

Although he felt confident he had "behaved" sufficiently, the Potions Master would have to wait until after supper, to learn whether or not he'd be seeing the color chart; in the meantime, he'd rest a little before teatime....

**~~~~~**

What Severus didn’t know was that Harry Potter used the Potions Master’s naptime to confer with Madam Pomfrey.

"...I just hope we’re not too late to try it!" he said to the nurse, after telling her his idea.

"Hmm...I never thought about adding **_that_** to the Healing Cream!" Madam Pomfrey had been taken by surprise--once again--by the boy’s apparent medical gifts.

"What really bothers me is that it took me so long to think about doing that: Fawkes’s tears have saved my life twice since I’ve been here!" Harry berated himself.

Harry was referring to events at the end of his Second Year (when the Basilisk fang had pierced his arm) and this past spring (when a spider had bitten him, while he and the other Triwizard’s Cup Champions were in the maze for the Final Task). In each case, Fawkes, the Headmaster’s phoenix, had shed healing tears, to counteract the poison in Harry Potter’s system.

Madam Pomfrey had kept quiet during Harry's oration; she suspected that the latter instance was the reason Harry’s subconscious had kept him from thinking about using phoenix tears before now: That night had been very traumatic on the boy, and she suspected he would soon be forced to face those events, and their effect on him.

"Well, I’ll just take some Cream to the Headmaster’s office, and see if I can get what we need. I’ll be back with tea directly...."

**~~~~~**

The 5 PM session was like none other Snape had experienced to date. He knew he was in for a rough time when Harry, as he was securing Severus, tweaked Snape’s ear--reminiscent of the nurse’s tugging on his ear earlier--and said, "I'll teach you not to laugh at me!" While the session wasn’t any _longer_ than the last few had been, Harry--instead of only using one finger to tickle each area--used them **_all_**.

Severus never had a chance to fight his laughter, as Harry, this time, **did** linger on the "spots" he’d mentioned to Madam Pomfrey. It was the first time Harry had had Snape begging for mercy during one of _**his**_ sessions.

When Severus Snape reviewed Harry Potter's color chart Monday night, he was a little depressed to see that his feet and sides were still a darker shade of purple than what he'd hoped to see...until Harry remarked, "...but look how far you've come, just over the weekend!"

He used his fingers to "measure" the differences in the shades of purple, and then carried the recent progress forward. "Why, if this keeps up, you'll--I mean **_we'll_** \--be out of here by the first of next week...if not sooner!"

Harry's infectious attitude was contagious, and Snape took the bait. _"Well,"_ he mused, _"things **do** seem to be picking up steam."_ He was comparing the most recent days' progress to his earliest days in the Hospital Wing, when progress had been slower. "Has Madam Pomfrey said what the next phase of the treatment is, or when it will come about?" Severus asked Harry.

" **My** next phase _probably_ \--in fact, most likely...judging from this chart-- ** _will_** commence this Friday," replied Pomfrey, who'd just entered the ward.

At Snape’s slightly downcast look that greeted this proclamation, she hastened to add, "Don’t worry: The next phase is a short one. In the meantime, Mr. Potter has had another brainstorm, and he’ll be doing things a little differently _**until**_ Friday." Harry then knew she’d been able to get the phoenix tears for the Healing Cream. He hoped they would help.

Turning to Professor Snape, she praised him, saying, "You did _so well_ during the 3 o'clock session today! I don't suppose you realize how close you were to feeling the entire effect of the Rash Revelation Charm?"

As the wizards shook their heads, Madam Pomfrey continued, "Well, yesterday--Instead of the 75% I had been letting you feel--I started at 85%...which I shouldn't have; I apologize for that---and then decreased it to 80%. Today, I _started_ at 80%; however, you handled that so well, I kept increasing it--a little at a time--and finished at **over** 90%."

Harry and Severus were flabbergasted at this, and they both reached for the color chart again. " _That much_ sensation...and _**that much**_ improvement over yesterday?" Snape marveled, staring at it. The nurse slipped away without notice.

"Not only that: Look at last Friday!" Harry pointed out; that was the last time a "foot" session had taken place. Then, the rash was still reminiscent of plums on the left foot, and Concord grapes on the right; however, at **today's** session, the shade marked by Harry Potter--for each foot--was decidedly closer to lilac!

 _"It's happening...it's **really** happening!"_ the Potions Master said, his voice breaking, as he lay down for the massage Harry had promised him. As the boy's hands, and the Healing Bond relaxed him, he shed a few tears of joy. Snape soon realized Harry's hands were trembling; then he heard the boy sniffling a little. He then _knew_ what he'd _**suspected**_ for several days: The separation from his friends was tearing Harry apart. Wisely holding his tongue, he closed his eyes, and let sleep come....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** _Yes, anyone else would be walking unaided by now; however, Sevvie's **still** trying to "score brownie points" with Harry!_


	22. Schemes and Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _Severus learns what Harry's been up to...and who helped him. Later (after some more visitors), Severus revisits his past._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** _See Chapter 1._
> 
>  **A/N: FAIR WARNING...** _This one is a **long** one! (The section bordered by **••••••••••** is the "dream" section.)_

"He looks so peaceful, I hate to wake him," Harry was saying to Pomfrey at 9:00 that night. He'd nearly forgotten that he needed to tend to Severus's left foot before Lights Out...the last treatment before using the Phoenix-tear-enhanced Cream.

Well, just secure his feet, then. I can handle him...if he even wakes up." The nurse sounded confident that Snape _wouldn't_ awaken.

Harry considered this for a moment: The Hospital Wing's lights had already been dimmed, Snape was already lying on his stomach, a fresh layer of Hermione's makeup had been applied, and--most importantly--the nurse was standing to Snape's _right_ side. Yes, everything was in order.

Harry applied the foot restraint, and then raised his wand....

Amazingly, while Snape moaned and laughed, he didn't thrash around **_too_** much...and he didn't awaken! Madam Pomfrey spoke soothingly in his ear, and Harry Potter massaged his left calf as he applied the Cream to Snape's foot.

It was another short session, Harry was pleased to see; Poppy was likewise impressed, as she viewed the clipboard.

As a precaution against the man's awakening, Harry went to Snape's left shoulder, and slipped his hand between the pillow and Severus's forehead; he used his right hand to rub his elder's back. Severus was "sawing logs" seconds later....

**~~~~~**

"How do you think he'll react to this?" Harry Potter nervously asked, as he retrieved the Healing Cream with phoenix tears on Tuesday morning. Madam Pomfrey handed it to him, then paused before replying.

"Well, if this new Cream is as successful as I _think_ it will be, it should draw out much of the infection; we'll know how much at three o'clock. Of course, the more it draws out, the stronger his reaction will be...."

"...and the more trouble I'll have with the Healing Bond," Harry sighed, remembering Saturday afternoon.

"I'm ready for **_that_** , too," the nurse replied, picking up a smoking, foaming goblet from her desk. Harry grinned evilly, as he opened the office door, to let the nurse lead the way into the ward.

Pleased to see that Severus was still asleep--for she didn't want her patient tipped off that something extraordinarily unpleasant most likely awaited him--Poppy hid the goblet behind the screen separating Severus and Harry's beds.

 _"Oh, **no!** We **forgot!!** "_ Severus sat bolt upright in bed, as Harry was waking him the next morning.

"Forgot what?" Harry gently rubbed the Potions Master's back, hoping the Healing Bond would take hold, and make things easier for Severus. Before going to the nurse's office, he'd applied fresh makeup over the Dark Mark, knowing he wouldn't be alone. Catching the nurse's eye, the boy blushed at being caught "helping" Snape; however, Madam Pomfrey just smiled her approval.

Snape, still half-asleep, was frantic with worry, to the point of being speechless; all he could do was gesture towards his left foot. After a moment, his caretakers understood. Madam Pomfrey joined Harry in his efforts; together, they eased him back onto his mattress. "It's all right...nobody forgot anything," Madam Pomfrey said soothingly.

At the confused look on Severus Snape's face, Harry Potter said, with a trace of amusement, "You slept through the 9:00 session last night!"

"I **_what?!_** " Severus tried to sit up again, but Harry and the nurse held him down, and raised his arms above his head, and secured them.

His mind fully awake, and back on track now, Snape remembered the nurse's words from the day before. "So, what's this 'different' method, Potter?" He tried not to _sound_ as nervous as he **_felt_**.

"You can discuss that after the 3 PM session," came Madam Pomfrey's reply. She exposed Snape's sides, then moved to the foot of the bed, out of Harry's way, yet close enough to step in, if needed.

"Relax now." Harry Potter's quiet voice and steady gaze captured the attention of Severus Snape; he tried to clear his mind in readiness for this first "new" treatment. Knowing that Harry was reaching for his "tools", Snape bravely kept his eyes from following Harry's movements...but he couldn't suppress a brief shudder, as the boy's hands moved into place.

Snape closed his eyes, gasped, and pulled once, reflexively, against the restraints, as the Numbing Charm was released. _"I suppose I **am** making progress,"_ he had time to reflect, through a moderate amount of laughter. _"It only feels like 10 **thousand** ants crawling over me now, instead of 10 **million**."_

 **"AHH!"** Snape screamed, as the Cream touched him; it wasn't any colder; however, _something_ was _**definitely**_ different, Severus knew. Now thrashing madly--as much as the restraints would allow--Severus gave in to the laughter....

Time-wise, the new Healing Cream was a success--the treatment time on his elder's sides was much lower than any previous treatment--but Harry knew he'd have a struggle calming the man down this morning. He let his hand rest--futilely, he thought--on Snape's forehead for a minute, between the time he replaced the Numbing Charm, and the nurse released Severus.

**~~~~~**

Afterward, as expected, the Head of Slytherin House wrapped himself around Harry, trembling, gasping and crying now. _"Sh-h,"_ Harry whispered, rubbing Snape's back.

After a minute, he felt Poppy Pomfrey's hand on his shoulder. "Let me give him this," she said, now holding the goblet with the brew of Healing Herbs. Harry let her slide in, maintaining contact with Severus as long as possible. As he broke contact, Snape began groping for Harry with his free arm, and his sounds of fear and agony increased.

A startled Harry quickly scampered over to Snape's left side, so that the man could feel him. "I'm right here," he said, rubbing Snape’s back with his right hand, while his left hand held Snape's left hand. Harry's eyes opened wide at the speed at which Severus began to regain control of himself; of course, the vapors from the goblet helped somewhat...still, Harry realized he'd underestimated the power of the Healing Bond...even under such extreme conditions.

"Ready for a sip?" Poppy Pomfrey asked. Severus **wasn't** ready--especially in front of Harry Potter, they all three knew--but Snape knew the consequences would be worse if he refused. He took the goblet, letting the aroma calm him a few seconds longer, then braced himself....

It was a long minute before the Potions Master was able to swallow the nurse's brew, and he was barely able to keep a straight face in the process. Still, he bravely took a second sip; this time, however, he was unable to completely repress a shudder. Madam Pomfrey and Harry Potter chuckled at his reaction. "OK, you two, I’m going back to bed for a bit", said the nurse, as she prepared to leave.

"Good idea," echoed Harry, as he headed towards his bed.

"I have a _better_ one," interjected Severus, sitting up, and sliding towards the foot of **_his_** bed....

**~~~~~**

"Are you _really_ going to make me wait until three o’clock, before you tell me what was different about the Healing Cream?" Severus asked later.

"I don’t want to, but Madam Pomfrey does...and if _**you’re**_ not willing to go against her, I think I’ll just play it safe for now," Harry said over breakfast. "Do you want to clean up first this morning?"

"I believe so; perhaps the warm water will help me relax." Severus went no further, but Harry was certain he was nervous about the new treatment...especially since today it would be combined with a 3 PM session that involving the nurse’s probing the same areas Harry had treated at 5 AM. Harry went to run Snape’s bath, while Severus finished eating.

**~~~~~**

As Severus lay on his stomach, awaiting the beginning of the 9 AM "extra" session, a thought occurred to him. "Potter," he began, "did you let a little time pass earlier, between lifting the Numbing Charm, and applying the Cream, or was it my imagination?"

"Well, Sir...," Harry began hesitantly; Snape turned his head, and noticed the boy was blushing slightly. "Actually, that was an accident: I nearly sneezed...."

The Potions Master began laughing good-naturedly at that; Harry Potter quickly joined in. After a minute, the boy ventured, "I noticed that you seemed to handle it pretty well, though."

"The sensation **is** definitely less than it was in the beginning!" Snape marveled. "In fact, perhaps...,"

"'Perhaps'... _what_ , Sir?"

Severus took a deep breath. "Perhaps...it's time...," He began trembling, clearly afraid to voice his thoughts, not wanting to "stick his head in a noose".

Harry knew the Healing Bond would help (or, rather, _force_ ) Snape to relax, and then speak; however, he wanted to give the man a chance to speak freely. He sat down with his hands in his lap. "Take your time, Sir," was all he said.

Gathering his courage, Snape tried again. "I think I could handle it--just having the Charm lifted, before you touch me, that is--for a few seconds...maybe one area at a time...." Here, his resolve crumbled, and he began gasping for breath; his trembling was now so violent that the bed shook.

Harry Potter was up in a flash. _"Easy, now,"_ he whispered. He put his hands in the now-familiar positions of forehead and shoulder, and helped Severus recover from his ordeal.

When the man was breathing normally, Harry said, "OK, we'll try it, and see what happens." As he moved to the foot of the bed, he wondered about the effect on Snape's sides, especially after the 5 AM session. _"Easy, now,"_ he repeated, quietly, as he pointed his wand at the right foot.

**~~~~~**

It was no surprise to Harry that Snape's laughter started as soon as the Numbing Charm was lifted from his right foot, since the phoenix tear-enhanced Cream had not yet touched it...although the _severity_ of the laughter had **definitely** decreased from the first day. Harry counted to five, then finished this first area. The left foot responded similarly.

 _"You're doing fine, Sir,"_ Harry encouraged Severus. He kneaded the man's shoulders briefly--feeling the Potions Master relax--before continuing.

_"Good... **good!**_ " Harry said, as he did Snape's right side; the man's initial reaction had been little more than a gasp and a low chuckle. With this mild reaction, Harry counted to 10 this time, and then began tickling. He stopped well before Severus had reached his limit, tolerance-wise. After the left side had been done--and while he was releasing Snape--Harry said, "I think you'll like these numbers...!"

**~~~~~**

Severus was _still_ shaking his head in amazement when Harry brought out the jars of dried Devil's Horn leaves, and emptied their contents on Snape's bedside table, which he'd also brought over. "What's the next step, Sir?" he politely asked.

Noting that the clock wasn't yet showing 10 AM, Snape realized they had plenty of time before lunch, and the 1 PM session, for what he hoped to do. "Well, I don't suppose you've a cauldron in your bag, do you?" he teased, as  his mind re-focused automatically.

"I'm afraid not, Sir," Harry said, grinning.

"Well, if I might borrow your wand, we'll take care of that, straightaway." In mere moments, a #2 pewter cauldron--the same type of cauldron that all new Hogwarts students were required to bring to school with them--had appeared. Placing the pile of leaves in the cauldron, Severus returned Harry's wand...and then told him the words needed to fill the cauldron with the needed solution.

Momentarily taken aback at this show of trust, Harry requested, "Let me try it without the wand first." Harry--not wanting to ruin the Potions Master's Potion--then repeated the words...nervously at first, with Snape patiently correcting him. After a few attempts, Severus nodded his approval, and Harry picked up his wand.

When the correct solution actually appeared in the cauldron, Harry breathed a sigh of relief...and then felt an approving hand on his shoulder. _"Very good, Potter,"_ Snape murmured. "Now...for a source of heat...." Before Harry could blink twice, Severus had used the wand to conjure a special "hot plate" underneath the cauldron. "We'll let that go until teatime, and then let it cool," he said. Harry then moved the table aside.

"Don’ suppose tha’s my lunch you’re cookin’, is it?" boomed a voice from the doorway.

 ** _"Hagrid!"_** Harry shouted with joy at the sight of his friend. Pulling up an extra chair, Harry and the half-giant sat on opposite sides of Snape’s bed.

"No class now?" Snape asked, trying to recall Staff schedules.

"Not right now, Professor; my next one’s not ‘til after lunch today." The student and the two Staff Members then settled down for a long chat....

**~~~~~**

"...Well, I hope you’re right about bein’ back in class next week, Harry." Hagrid stood to leave.

"Oh, I don’t think there’s much doubt about that now," Madam Pomfrey said, as she breezed in. "In fact," she continued, looking at Harry’s clipboard, "it looks like we’ll just be tying up some loose ends until...What’s that smell?" She’d just noticed the cauldron.

"Near as I can figure, it’s somethin’ to keep these two from goin’ stir crazy!" Hagrid winked at Harry as he spoke.

"Well...we’ll see!” The nurse’s voice was gruff, but she was secretly pleased that--judging from the brewing potion--Severus was starting to feel like his old self. She then addressed Hagrid: "You’re not staying for lunch?"

"I’d like to, but I’ve got Third Year Hufflepuffs after lunch," Hagrid replied. After hugging Harry, Hagrid shook hands with Severus--accepting Snape's thanks for the half-Giant's help on that frightening, fateful Friday--before he left.

**~~~~~**

Harry and Severus were taking lunch in the hallway again, when a couple of owls flew up to them. Harry recognized both birds--one was Snape’s--but Severus looked confused at the second. "Trouble, Potter?" he carefully asked, as Harry’s face became somber over his note.

"I hope not," Harry said, as he quickly scribbled a reply. "I’ll tell you later," he promised. Standing, he whispered something to the owl, before sending it on its way.

Changing the subject, Harry teased, "Ready for your first foot massage today?"

"I’m **_'ready’_** to find out what’s different about that Cream!" Snape replied.

"Not until after the three o’clock session!" Madam Pomfrey reminded them, as she stepped into the hallway. Harry, grinning, pantomimed closing a zipper on his lips; the nurse laughed at him; Severus just sighed.

"This shouldn’t be quite as bad as it was earlier...," Harry started, as he made the necessary preparations for the 1 PM session.

"Because it’s just one area?" asked Snape.

"Yes, Sir...and because your feet are doing better, anyway," Harry replied.

The two factors notwithstanding, Snape’s sounds of misery were more pronounced this Tuesday than they had been for several days...although the session was over fairly quickly....

**~~~~~**

The 3 PM session was another story. As soon as the Numbing Charm had been lifted, and the Rash Revelation Charm invoked, Harry noticed that Snape’s laughter was definitely less intense than during previous sessions, and when the nurse probed his sides, Severus hardly seemed to notice...not that he didn’t laugh--he did--but the laughter held virtually none of the _panic_ it had during previous sessions. Wednesday’s "foot" session was shaping up to be pivotal, the boy realized.

**~~~~~**

Surprisingly, the first word out of Snape’s mouth today was _**"Water!"**_

Pomfrey and Harry helped Severus sit up; then, Harry placed the color chart on Snape’s lap, where all three could see it.

Severus nearly choked on his water as he realized that--except for his left foot, which had not yet received Harry’s “new” treatment--the affected areas, while still purple, were all rapidly approaching his normal flesh tone!!

"Congratulations, you two!" Poppy Pomfrey hugged Snape; reaching around his back, she then patted Harry’s shoulder. "Now, before you ask: I want to do a complete cycle of this new treatment. The ‘side’ session was the first part, tomorrow’s ‘foot’ session will be the second, and Thursday’s ‘hands off’ session will complete the cycle. In the meantime, Mr. Potter, I believe you have something to tell the Professor...?" She then left, to get their tea.

**~~~~~**

"...and _that’s_ what’s in the Cream, Sir," Harry was concluding, his voice quiet. Severus had noticed that Harry had hesitated a couple of times--choked up, even--as he told about the phoenix tears.

Severus remembered a conversation he’d had with Headmaster Dumbledore during the summer, involving Harry’s ordeal at the end of the Triwizard’s Tournament, and knew that it had cost the boy a great deal to reflect on the second time he’d felt Fawkes’s tears’ powers.

 _"Learning about phoenix tears doesn’t even happen, for most students, until late Fifth Year,"_  he reflected, _"and I was more interested in **other** aspects of class, anyway,"_ he admitted to himself.

Snape could not, in good conscience, harbor any dark will towards the boy for forgetting about the tears' powers, in light of the circumstances. Aloud, he said, "Well, Madam Pomfrey _did_ say she expected you to do well...." He stopped, as Harry started for his pillow; however, the boy got no further, as the nurse came in with tea.

They had just gotten comfortable, when a tap on the doorframe caught their attention. Harry and the nurse stood respectfully, and Severus sat up a little straighter, as Albus Dumbledore entered. "I _**do**_ hate to interrupt you at teatime, Poppy," he said, "however, Professor Moonglow requires your attention in his office." The nurse headed for her office; quickly reappearing with her wand and medical bag, she then left the ward.

**~~~~~**

"I got your owl, Harry," Dumbledore said, waving off the offer of tea and crumpets, after the nurse was gone. "What did Sirius say, exactly?"

Severus, now knowing whose owl he’d seen earlier, gave a slight start at the name of another long-time enemy, but recovered quickly...after all, they were, in Dumbledore’s words, "on the same side now".

Harry chose to ignore Snape’s reaction to the mention of his godfather’s name; Albus Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled approvingly at Snape's ability to control himself. He then became serious. ***** "Have you seen this, Severus?" he asked, as Harry brought out the note he’d received earlier.

"No, Sir," the Potions Master replied, simply. He was more than a little humbled to realize that Harry still didn’t trust him where Sirius Black was concerned...not that he trusted himself!

**~~~~~**

After poring over the note a minute, Dumbledore and Snape glanced at each other. "It could be worse," the Headmaster said; Severus nodded his agreement. Dumbledore then addressed Harry. "There are some books in the library which will shed some light on these events, Harry," he said, waving the note. "After you’ve caught up with your classroom work, come see me--or Professor Snape--and we’ll go over them together," he promised.

At Harry’s puzzled look, Snape teased, "Your tea’s getting cold."

"Something _**else**_ is getting hot, though," Dumbledore said, heading for the simmering cauldron. "Veritaserum?" he asked, peeking in. Snape nodded.

"Mr. Potter did the hard part," Severus conceded quietly. He then told how the boy had noticed the Devil’s Horn leaves on that first Friday, and then how he’d retrieved and cared for them...and finally, how--together--they’d started the Truth Potion brewing.

**~~~~~**

The Potions Master didn’t "gush", of course, but it was obvious that he was grateful for Harry’s help. If Harry was embarrassed to hear this subdued praise, he hid it well, as he Levitated the cauldron from the "hot plate". Dumbledore was pleased beyond words!

Just then, the clock struck five times. Snape gave a mock groan, and lay down, awaiting the beginning of the "extra" session. "Shall I leave?" Dumbledore asked.

"It’s up to Professor Snape...but, personally, I think you should see how far he’s come!" Harry returned Snape’s praise, as moved to secure the man. "The nurse’s Cream is really working well!"

As Severus bravely waved off the restraints--not wanting to appear “weak” in front of the Headmaster--Harry teased, “Oh, so we’re wanting to show off today, are we...?” He winked at Dumbledore.

"Have a seat, Headmaster," Snape indicated the position Dumbledore had been in that first day, "...and don’t let Potter fool you: **_His_** ideas and innovations seem to have really sped things up...!"

**~~~~~**

After Severus had recovered from Harry’s ministrations--Dumbledore having moved from one side of the bed to the other, to help distract and comfort Snape, amazed at how little thrashing the Potions Master did--the three wizards spent some time reviewing Harry’s previous sessions. Dumbledore was indeed pleased to see proof that he might soon have his Hogwarts "family" together again. "I’m glad Fawkes and I were able to help", he said, with a meaningful glance at Harry.

"I am, too, Sir", Harry said. “I just wish I’d thought of it sooner...maybe we could have been out of here before now....”

"Highly unlikely," said the nurse, returning to the ward. "That infection was rather nasty." Turning to Dumbledore, she mouthed, _**"We need to talk."**_

"Well, I suppose I’d better let you two freshen up before supper," Dumbledore, said, standing to leave.

"Let me put these up, and I’ll join you, Sir," the nurse told him; to the others, she started, "I’ll have your supper...," Here, she stopped, having spotted Harry’s clipboard. Severus and Harry were trying not to look like a couple of canary-fed cats at this latest event, but they could not totally suppress their grins. She sighed at this latest antic, and went to her office.

"Amazing, isn’t it, Poppy, what a little mutual understanding and cooperation will do?" Albus Dumbledore teased, upon her return. His remark, though _directed toward_ the nurse, was **_aimed at_** Severus and Harry, and both blushed blood red as the backhanded compliment reached its marks. The Headmaster and the nurse both laughed, on their way out of the Hospital Wing....

**~~~~~**

"...Do you think you can handle that?" Madam Pomfrey was conferring with Harry, after supper; Professor Snape was in the washroom.

"Just tomorrow and Thursday?" asked Harry. At the nurse’s nod, he then asked, "Do you really think he’s ready for it?"

"I think you’re **both** ready for it," the nurse quietly replied.

 _"I hope you're right!"_ Harry said, under his breath, as he arose to check on Snape.

**~~~~~**

Severus was back in restraints for the 9 PM session; the "new" Cream was being applied to his left foot. **"Oh-h!"** he moaned, as the Cream first touched him; laughter quickly claimed him. Soon after, the two wizards were preparing for Lights Out....

**~~~~~**

Wednesday and Thursday saw the continuing use of the "new" Healing Cream…with marked improvements over Tuesday’s sessions. The two days’ "extra" sessions, however, saw a new twist: During each session, Harry tickled **both** of Snape’s sides--and then **both** of his feet--at the same time, instead of individually.

After each "extra" session--especially the 9 AM session Wednesday--Severus started to lash out at Harry; however, seeing that the boy’s complexion had gone strange--and remembering how Harry had bolted to the washroom, after the first time he’d worked on the Potions Master’s feet--the man wisely held his tongue.

During lunch Thursday, Poppy Pomfrey dropped a bombshell. "In order for you two to be back in class on Monday...," she began; Harry and Severus were suddenly all ears, "...there’s a very important matter to take care of _tomorrow_...and that will mean some sacrifices _**today**_."

"Namely...?" asked Snape. Harry feigned curiosity; however, he already knew what the nurse was about to say; they’d discussed this on Tuesday.

" ** _Number One:_** In order to have the number of Cream sessions equal for this afternoon’s 3 PM session, your left foot, Professor, will have to be done at 1 PM today...along with your right foot; otherwise, it will be one treatment behind...and that could mean trouble."

Severus nearly lost his lunch at that; however, he took a deep breath, and said, "If Mr. Potter can handle that, then I believe I can." He glanced at Harry; their eyes locked--Harry’s full of fear, Snape’s full of desperate hope, silently pleading, _**Please** , don't let me down!"_\--for a long moment...then Harry nodded at the nurse. Severus let out a sigh of relief.

"Very good. _**Number Two:**_ Since the left foot will be done this afternoon, there will be no need of a 9 PM session." Both wizards let out a sigh of relief at that. " ** _Number Three:_** Your 5 PM session today will be optional…or you can have extra visitors...", she teased, bringing out their desserts.

"Hmm...that’s a hard one!" Harry lied...right before he burst out laughing. "Visitors, of course!!" Snape echoed his agreement....

**~~~~~**

"You knew about this, didn’t you, Mr. Potter?" Severus grilled the boy, as he was being made ready for the 1 PM session.

"Part of it," Harry confessed.

"Which part?" Snape pressed on.

"Don’t ask!" Harry said, as he released the Numbing Charm. For several days now, he’d been letting a few seconds elapse, before administering the Healing Cream; he was pleased to note that Snape’s immediate reaction was now little more than a gasp. He applied the Cream, half to each foot....

**~~~~~**

From 3:30 PM Thursday afternoon, until Lights Out Thursday night, the Hospital Wing was far from silent, as many Staff Members--plus most of Gryffindor and Slytherin's students, as well as some from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw--came in to chat, at least briefly, with Severus and Harry.

Albus Dumbledore, Harry noticed, spent quite a long time in the nurse’s office...as did, of all people, Hagrid. As the nurse came to settle them down before Lights Out, she offered them some Dreamless Sleep Draught, which Harry and Snape both refused. "All right, then, I’ll see you in the morning."

**••••••••••**

_The Fifth-Year boy was sitting on the dock...the dock he’d stepped onto, after disembarking the boat, as a First Year. It had long since become one of his favorite places to study._

_"Busy, Severus?" The quiet, musical voice made Severus Snape’s heart leap. He gladly put down his book; studying for his Charms Final would wait._

"No...please join me", he quickly made room for the pretty witch who’d honored him with her presence. "Ready for the Charms Final?" he asked, unnecessarily...for she was **always** ready for her tests.

_"I **think** so", she hedged. "Are you?" She laughed, as he flinched at her touch. Running her fingers through his hair, she grimaced. "Always so greasy...it’s time that mop was washed!" Having caught him unawares, it was a simple matter for her to shove Severus off the dock...and into the lake._

The Fifth-Year student came up sputtering. "That’s not funny!" he gasped, treading water. He gasped again when she pointed her wand at him...and his clothes disappeared! "Oh, come on...let me have those back!" he begged, as, laughing, she made them re-appear at her side. He turned in the water, looking for a secluded place to climb out; he’d wait until nightfall to retrieve his clothes, if necessary.

 _As he started swimming towards a bend in the lake, he heard a splash. "Race you!" she said, surfacing a couple of meters from him. He blushed, knowing at once she’d shed **her** robes, as well._

_"Actually, it’s a bit cool for swimming, don’t you think?" Severus, faced by the witch of his dreams, was quickly overcoming his shyness, and was beginning to turn on a little charm._

_"Oh, all right," she pouted, heading for the shore. As her feet touched the pebbles, she turned on him and warned, "Turn the other way...and if you turn back before I give you leave, I’ll hit you with the Tickling Charm!”_

_Knowing when he was beaten, Severus faced the opposite shore. When she called out, he turned in the water; she was pointing to a spot at the water’s edge. At the appointed spot he saw a pair of sandals, and a pair of boxer shorts. **"Well, it could be worse!"** the boy thought, as he started swimming._

_She demurely kept her back turned while he emerged from the water. "Over there," she pointed; she then began walking. Severus then noticed that she’d spread a blanket on the ground, and had a picnic basket on it. Quickly donning the sandals and shorts, he joined her. "I brought some fruit and sandwiches. Is that all right?"_

_"Of course," he said. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes off her...for her robes clung to her wet body in all the right places. "Uh...can I do anything to help?"_

_"Yes: Lie down, and let me feed you!" This was too much for Severus; he flopped on his back with a melodramatic groan._

**#####**

_They lunched quietly, then “cloud-gazed”, finding numerous creatures in the sky, before she took his still-wet head into her lap, and withdrew some shampoo from the basket. "I’ll bet you thought I was joking about your hair, didn’t you...?"_

_The young wizard laughed, not because his scalp was ticklish, but from the sheer joy of her touch. He reached up, to take her hands...._

**••••••••••**

Severus Snape gave a start, but was unable to cover himself. A sharp pain in his wrists brought him a little more clearly to his senses. He could now feel cold metal on his wrists...and on his ankles. _**"Shackles?"**_ he wondered.

Waking up a little more, he realized that the "clean" feeling from the "lake" was not his imagination; he was, in fact, clean from his scalp to the soles of his feet...which now tingled--as did his sides--the same way they had tingled the last several times Harry Potter had released the Numbing Charm. _"I can’t believe the sensation is **this close** to normal!"_ he marveled. He started to shout for joy, but two things stopped him.

The first thing was the feeling of a strip of silk about his mouth. It wasn’t cutting into his mouth as some gags would have, but it was sufficient to let him know that he was not going to be allowed the privilege of speech anytime soon.

The second thing that stopped him was the sight before him: _"I’ve been in this place before,"_ he realized, his eyes checking out his surroundings. It was then that he knew that, on this Friday, he would be adding another chapter to one of the legends of Hogwarts.

Severus Snape was in the Shrieking Shack....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** _Only in Sevvie's **worst** nightmares!_ **:-D**
> 
>  **A/N:** _I don't say it as often as I should, but **THANK YOU** to those of you who have left kudos an comments, and have "bookmarked" me!!! (I **thrive** on positive reinforcement!)_ **~{];-)**


	23. Whomped Under the Willow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _The next phase of Severus's healing begins... **un** fortunately for the Potions Master._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** _See Chapter 1._
> 
>  **A/N #1:** _There's another "dream" in this Chapter (again bordered by "_ **••••••••••** _")._
> 
>  **A/N #2: FAIR WARNING:** _If you thought the Bog and the treatment sessions were rough on poor Severus, you've only seen "the **tip** of the iceberg"!_

_"Nothing good has **ever** happened to me here!"_ Severus thought morosely. As a 6th-Year student, he’d literally nearly lost his life here, when Sirius Black--as a cruel prank--had persuaded the Slytherin to follow Remus Lupin under the Whomping Willow, so that the curious Snape could find out why Lupin disappeared on a regular basis. What Severus didn’t know would've gotten him killed: Remus was brought to the Shrieking Shack to transform into a werewolf every full moon.

Fortunately, on a physical level (but **_un_** fortunately, on a deeper level), James Potter had learned of the “trick”, and had stopped Snape...but not until Severus had seen the werewolf. Headmaster Dumbledore had seen to it that Severus was kept silent.

**~~~~~**

As an adult, Severus had had the chance to capture the escaped prisoner (and Harry Potter's godfather), Sirius Black, here--this time, he'd made it _into_ the Shack, due to a carelessly forgotten Invisibility Cloak, which belonged to Harry Potter--but he'd been thwarted by Potter and his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, who’d all used the Disarming Charm ( _ **"Expelliarmus!"**_ ) simultaneously, which had resulted in Snape’s being knocked out. After Black’s escape (Snape _never had_ figured **_that_** one out!), Severus had retaliated against Remus Lupin--who’d also been in the Shack--by revealing the werewolf’s secret..and costing Hogwarts its third Defense Against the Dark Arts Instructor in as many years.

**~~~~~**

Now--his wrists and ankles in shackles, his body completely clean and exposed, save for the boxer shorts from his dream--Severus realized he was in another predicament. Perhaps it wasn’t a _life-threatening_ situation, but it certainly promised to be _**unpleasant**_ , if the shackles and gag were any indication. Somehow, he knew that his sides and feet were going to be Purged of the rest of the infection from the bog...and he **wasn’t** going to like the method!

Hearing a rustling sound, Snape’s attention was drawn to the hallway leading into the bedroom where he lay. After a few moments, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore emerged, carrying a small wooden table, which he set down next to Snape’s right side. He was dressed in golden robes; obviously the Purging was some sort of ceremony.

Dumbledore said not a word, but sat down on the edge of the bed. The Potions Master’s eyes looked up, and to his left, and then back at the Headmaster. Still silent--but sympathetic, with a gentle smile in his eyes--Dumbledore nodded: Yes, the Concealment Charm was again in effect. _“At least I won’t have to worry about **that** ,"_ Severus thought...just before he felt fingers pressing the silk scarf against his lips.

Focusing again on Dumbledore, Snape saw the older wizard’s eyes convey a statement: _“You **must not** speak yet; do you understand?”_ Reluctantly, but firmly, Severus nodded his understanding.

When the Headmaster was convinced that Snape would not speak, he removed the scarf, and stood up. As silently as possible, Snape licked his dry lips; with difficulty, he then swallowed. His heart was beginning to race.

Next to appear was Madam Pomfrey; she was wearing the same type of robes Dumbledore sported. Poppy was carrying a large golden bowl, which she set on the table the Headmaster had brought in. The way she set the bowl down made it obvious that there was already some kind of liquid in the bowl.

Now, a third person approached. Severus would have been surprised to see anyone besides Harry Potter, and the boy’s expected emergence into the room actually had a calming effect on the shackled Snape...until he saw the boy’s face. The expression on the 15-year-old wizard’s face was serious, and also showed signs of resignation, apprehension, and fear, as if he was about to do something greatly against his will.

Harry was walking with his arms folded in front of his torso, midway between his chest and waist. He held his left arm carefully in front, letting the sleeve of the robe conceal the object he was holding in his right hand.

The tingling in Snape’s sides and feet grew, and he tensed slightly, as Harry Potter knelt at the Potions Master’s right side; obviously the Purging would be done in the same order as all previous treatments. Now, Albus Dumbledore moved the small table next to Harry. Lifting his right hand, Harry exposed the largest white feather Severus had seen in some time.

It took every bit of willpower the shackled wizard had not to cry out; however, he was unable to suppress the tremors that now gripped his body. The chains on the shackles rattled, as the man’s body shook. He felt the hands--meant to calm him--of Poppy Pomfrey and Albus Dumbledore on his shoulders...and then the nurse’s hand moved Snape’s head so that his eyes were on Harry Potter.

Mesmerized, Severus was unable to look away; as if magnetized, his gaze was drawn toward the feather. Harry slid one edge into the bowl, making certain the liquid on the feather was at the level the nurse had shown him earlier. When the boy lifted the feather up a few moments later, silent tears began coursing down Snape’s face: The edge of the feather was the same shade of purple the bog had been. Harry repeated the process with the other edge of the feather, with the same results.

Before Severus could look away, the boy dipped the _tip_ of the feather into the liquid...and held it there for a full minute. This time--to Snape’s horror--the feather’s tip emerged _so_ purple that it was nearly **black**. Severus somehow knew that he didn’t want to feel the tip of the feather against his skin...but was there any way to avoid it?

Snape finally looked away. Even though he knew it was hopeless, he actively began to struggle against the shackles...but maintained his silence, even as he gasped for breath. Was he to be kept here all day?

The Headmaster and the nurse each took one of Snape’s hands, and gave it a good, long squeeze. They then stood, and went to Harry Potter; they each placed a hand  on one of the boy’s shoulders. Harry looked at Madam Pomfrey, who raised her eyebrows, asking a silent question; he nodded solemnly. The two of them left, the nurse to return to the Hospital Wing, and Dumbledore to begin Friday’s Potions classes.

**~~~~~**

After watching them leave, Severus turned his attention to Harry, who was pushing a button on his watch. Before Snape could take two breaths, Harry had slipped his left hand under the Potions Master’s ribcage, raising him slightly. With the right hand, Harry began his task.

Severus was correct in his assessment of the feather’s edges...and their effect on him was exactly the same as the bog’s effects had been two Fridays earlier. He was totally unable to fight the laughter, as the feather caressed the tender skin between his ribcage and his pelvis. Lightly and slowly--and oh, so torturously--the feather was guided along Snape’s right side, tracing the same path the boy’s hand, and the nurse’s Healing Cream, had traced every day for the past 13 days.

Finally--amid Snape’s cries for mercy, which were rattling the Shrieking Shack--Harry stopped. _“How long had it been?”_  he wondered. _“Too long!"_ he answered himself, gasping for breath...for he knew every moment counted: Harry Potter was already moving to his left side. The second phase began....

**~~~~~**

By the time Harry had finished with Snape’s left side, the man’s wrists and ankles were hurting from his efforts to free himself from the shackles. As Harry stood for the second time, Severus--gasping and crying--begged, “Please! Let me rest...five minutes...Potter... **AHH!** "

As the feather was drawn along Snape’s right foot, Severus continued his futile struggles against the shackles...but quickly realized he had a bigger problem. The feather’s edge was now being wedged between Snape’s toes, and at the base and tip of each toe. Snape--who didn’t remember that Harry had done this in the ward; he’d had “selective amnesia” about that part of the treatment--truly thought he would go mad!

Since Harry Potter didn't have to change positions for the final area--Snape’s left foot--Severus just “knew” there would be no respite after his right foot was finished...but Harry surprised him. The interval of time that passed was--Severus guessed--approximately equal to the time Harry had spent walking from one area to the next...and the Potions Master took advantage of it.

Gathering his courage and strength, while trying to catch his breath, Snape braced himself for what he **hoped**  would be the final act of torture....

**~~~~~**

Snape’s soles and toes were especially sore from having the feather cover every pore along and between them; he wanted nothing more than to scratch and massage the tickling and pain away. As Harry Potter stood for the final time, Severus, through his tears, saw the boy remove his glasses, and wipe tears from his own eyes. Somehow, the sight seemed to ease the man’s suffering...slightly.

As Harry approached the bowl, Snape tensed again; however, the young wizard merely picked up the bowl, and took it--and, more importantly, the feather--out of the bedroom.

By the time Harry--still in the golden robes--had returned, Severus was crying openly, hysterically, from the pain. He didn’t realize at first that Harry had something else in his hands; however, when he felt something slick and cool touch his right side, he screamed yet again.

A couple of minutes later, Severus realized that the Cream was still cool...but the nerve endings in his sides were returning to normal; obviously this was a different kind of Cream than what had been used in the Hospital Wing. By the time Harry had rubbed the Cream in, the fire in that area had been extinguished.

His hopes bolstered, Severus silently watched as Harry walked over to his left side, and scooped out more Cream. The initial reaction was again one of pain, but again the Cream soothed the tortured area. Snape couldn’t hold back the tears as Harry moved toward his feet, which had always been the most ticklish area on his body. He desperately tried to concentrate on something-- _ **anything**_ \--else as Harry prepared to treat the right foot....

**~~~~~**

Severus Snape was decidedly calmer by the time Harry had finished his feet; his attention was now drawn to the pain in his wrists and ankles. He glanced up, toward his wrists; his gaze then rested on Harry Potter. The boy still did not speak, but he allowed his face to relax as he picked up the container the Cream had been in. He left, returning with another container. _This_ time, however, he’d **_also_** removed the golden robes, and he was in considerably more casual attire.

Severus was willing to let the boy speak first...and he did. Producing his wand, he said, **_“Alohomora!”_** and the shackle on Snape’s right wrist opened.

Before Snape could react, his right hand was resting on a cushion, which rested on Harry Potter’s lap. As this _new_ Cream was massaged into his wrist, Severus could feel the pain easing. No doubt, the raw skin would also be gone when the Potions Master next looked at his wrist....

**~~~~~**

By the time Harry had finished with Snape’s left ankle, the man’s eyelids were growing heavy. Not unexpectedly, Harry covered him, then pointed his wand at the lights, and said, **_“Nox!”_** , turning them off. Obviously, it was time for a nap....

**••••••••••**

_...Gentle hands caressed Severus Snape’s ankles, stroking them. **“I’m sorry for what they did, Sev,"** the pretty witch’s voice soothed him, as the nurse approached. **“I’ll see that it doesn’t happen again!”** she vowed._

_**“Thank you for taking care of me, Lily,"** the boy wizard gasped, through his agony. **“Thank you, Lily....”**_

**••••••••••**

Severus Snape’s eyes flew wide open. _**“Surely I wasn’t talking in my sleep!”**_ he silently prayed...for he remembered clearly every detail of the dream. He decided to “cover all bases”, lest he’d spoken out of turn. Speaking into the darkness, he whispered, _“I’m sorry....”_

The response to his apology--and his unspoken question--was immediate. **_“Lumos,"_** spoke a voice--a young voice--dripping with hatred....


	24. Snape's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _After some ill-timed talking in his sleep lands Severus in Harry's "doghouse", the Potions Master does some quick talking (awake), with a surprising side effect._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** _See Chapter 1._

"I can explain...," Severus began, his voice quavering with fear. Even though he remembered how to get out of the Shrieking Shack, he didn't dare attempt it.

To begin with, he didn't know whether his feet--freshly Purged of the infection, and still tingling--would support him long enough to reach the castle...especially since he never had been able to walk barefoot in grass. Then, of course, there was his current state of dress: virtually nothing. If he should be seen....

"Please do," Harry Potter's hate-filled voice replied, dangerously low. How **dare** Snape speak of his mother like that!

"It was the Quidditch Finals, my--our--Fifth Year," Snape began. His voice was so soft that Harry had to lean in closely to hear it. "I knew it was going to be a long day, when I lost a shoe, five minutes into the match. We'd been playing a while, and the game was tied, when I saw the Snitch." Severus, like Harry, had been his team's Seeker, the boy knew. "Anyway, no one on Gryffindor had seen the Snitch, so I actually had a chance at it...so I dove for it. It was at that moment that your father flew over me, with the Quaffle." Snape paused.

Harry's fury abated, and his attention was diverted somewhat, as his feet began to tingle. Was this another ominous omen, like the scar that burned when Lord Voldemort was near...and how did his mother fit in this story?

**~~~~~**

Snape struggled to get the next words out: "Just as I neared the Snitch, it changed direction. It flew directly underneath me...and brushed my bare foot...."

The shudder that gripped Harry Potter as he pictured this scene nearly caused him to lose his wand. As it was, his knees buckled, and he found himself kneeling near--but not quite against--Snape's bed. He **_knew_** what Severus Snape's next words would be.

Severus was continuing now…but just barely: "As you can well imagine, Potter, I screamed bloody murder. In trying to pull my foot away, I jerked upward...and bumped into your father. It was a miracle _either_ of us--let alone **_both_** of us--stayed airborne. Your father dropped the Quaffle, of course...but it didn't matter: The match was over in a matter of seconds...."

Harry didn't need to ask the outcome; he knew, from the Potions Master's resigned voice, that the Gryffindor Seeker must have snagged the Snitch.

"I saw where my shoe had fallen, and dove to retrieve it. As soon as I landed, I headed for Madam Hooch, to explain what had happened---but she had seen the whole incident; she told me there wouldn't even have been a penalty, under the circumstances--so I looked for your father, to explain everything. Of course, he was busy celebrating...," Severus's voice was full of resignation, and completely devoid of the acidity which usually accompanied his discussion of James Potter.

**~~~~~**

Severus Snape's tone now became reflective. "For several months, the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had been talking about something they'd been seeing near the castle, at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, especially after Quidditch matches...so, I thought I'd try to find it."

In spite of his rage, Harry's curiosity was piqued, and he began to _really **listen**_ to the older wizard. "None of my Housemates had seen it," Severus was saying, "but we knew where to look for it, so I went almost to the Forest, and waited. Finally, I saw it...just the way the others had described it: the biggest, most magnificent stag I'd ever laid eyes on!"

It was with great difficulty that Harry stifled his laughter at this: If Snape only knew...!

**~~~~~**

In a voice now filling with panic, Severus continued. "I'd been watching the stag for several minutes, when I heard a twig snap. The next thing I knew, I'd been covered with a blanket, and tackled. I heard angry voices--Lupin, Pettigrew, and Black--all threatening to knock me off my broom, to pay for what I'd 'nearly done' to their mate. I halfway expected them to start beating me. I almost wish they had...."

Harry, realizing things were turning serious, finally spoke again; making his voice as gentle as possible, he asked the question he knew he must...even though he wasn't certain he wanted an answer. _"What happened, Sir?"_ he whispered.

The Potions Master was actually beginning to cry at the memory. "Two of them sat on me, and the third began pulling my shoes off. Before I could stop myself, I'd screamed out, **'NO!'** _That_ was a mistake: I heard them celebrating...and then I heard a ripping sound..."

"What was it?" Harry's voice had gone hoarse by now.

"Grass...being pulled...by the handfuls." Severus was gasping for breath now. "And then...each handful...was drawn along my feet...."

"The same way I did with the feather earlier?" Snape's sobs and shaking shoulders served as an affirmative response to Harry's question. Harry was now beginning to anticipate the answer to his earlier, unspoken question.

**~~~~~**

As the wave of hysteria crested, Severus rolled towards Harry. Unfortunately, the boy couldn't respond to the mute request for the Healing Bond this time; he was numbed by the picture Snape was painting...and by _other_ troubling thoughts, as well....

Finally, realizing--and accepting--that he was on his own this time, Severus Snape forced himself to continue. "My soles...my toes...everywhere! He--or they...I never knew how many of them actually did it--didn't miss any spot on my feet.

"I don't even know how long it went on. They wouldn't stop, no matter _**how**_ I begged! Finally, I heard a sound like fireworks--as when you summoned help in the forest a couple of weeks ago--and I began to hope it was over."

**~~~~~**

"The three of them bolted, and I tried to sit up, but the blanket was knotted. She told me to lie still...."

"My mother?" Harry asked.

Snape nodded, unable to trust his voice. After a minute, he was able to continue. "She had apparently heard me, and had summoned Madam Pomfrey...although the nurse was well behind her. While we waited, she began massaging my ankles.

"Naturally, I panicked when she first touched me, that close to my aching feet; however, after a few moments, I actually began to relax...." His voice drifted off.

Realization hit them like twin lightning bolts. "Like with the Healing Bond?" Harry asked, incredulously.

"Yes: **Exactly** like the Healing Bond...it **_had_** to be!" Severus realized. He continued, a slight touch of irony mixed with sadness in his voice, "Of course, I never got a chance to find out for certain…."

**~~~~~**

Suddenly, Harry Potter's voice was coming in great gasps. "At least...you knew...how it felt...You remember...her touch...."

Severus Snape was stunned beyond words, as Harry Potter--already kneeling on the floor---fell solidly against the edges of Snape's bed...and collapsed in a flood of tears.


	25. Harry's Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _After Severus Snape's frightening recollection, it's Harry Potter who tells an equally disturbing tale in the Shrieking Shack._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** _See Chapter 1._
> 
> **A/N: HANKY WARNING!!!**

_“Yes, I **do** remember her touch...so gentle. You inherited that part of her,"_ Severus wanted to tell Harry...but now was not the time, he knew. He had to do something about the weeping boy at his side. Harry--as Severus had done...many times over the past two weeks--was now crying hysterically.

Sitting up carefully, so as not to further irritate his tingling sides, Snape loosened Harry’s grip on his wand, lest it break. He then placed it on the table next to his bed.

Next, the boy’s glasses were gently slipped off, and placed next to the wand, which still glowed. Snape then noticed the sheets on the bed; they’d been turned down earlier, to allow Harry Potter to reach all of the previously infected areas on Snape’s body. The act of pulling the sheets up to his waist exposed Snape’s bathrobe, which he gratefully donned.

**~~~~~**

Now a little more presentable, and a bit warmer, Severus found the bed’s pillows--two of them--and placed them behind his back, for support. Leaning to one side, he slipped one arm under Harry’s, and encircled the young wizard’s torso.

Bracing and balancing himself, Snape then pulled the weeping boy up, until Harry was sitting on the bed’s edge. As Harry fell against Snape, the Potions Master tentatively wrapped both arms around the shaking shoulders.

The Fifth-Year’s immediate reaction was to try to pull away, all the while struggling for breath...and control of his emotions; however, Severus--now knowing what **_had_** to be done--pulled Harry against his own body.

As the boy struggled, Snape whispered, _“Please, Potter...don’t fight it; it doesn’t do any good, remember? You taught me that.”_ As the truth of this reached Harry’s brain, his heart overflowed....

**~~~~~**

Many minutes elapsed before Harry Potter’s sobs started subsiding. All the while, Severus felt his arms wrapping themselves closer around the boy. Snape’s bathrobe was now soaked with sweat and tears.

As Harry came up for air, he felt his elder’s hand pushing hair back from his forehead. Neither wizard realized that the sobbing eased at the same time. Still trembling with emotion, Harry sniffed a few times, then was silent.

In a very quiet, shaky voice, Harry finally spoke, reflecting. _“Dudley did the same thing to me, once....”_

“Dudley?” asked Severus, surprised. He’d expected some remark about Lily Potter.

“My stupid, fat cousin!” spat Harry. “He was three...no, four; his birthday is just before mine.” The boy was rambling, but Snape kept silent: This was something that _had_ to be said, he knew. “I’d only stepped outside for a moment, when he began tattling that I was out of the house, and came after me. Before...before I knew...what was happening, he’d grabbed me. He was trying...to pick me up...but I started kicking and screaming....”

**~~~~~**

Snape found his arms tightening ever so slightly around Harry, who was starting to cry again. He suddenly had a glimmer of understanding about Madam Pomfrey’s statement--on that first Saturday in the Hospital Wing--regarding the “tender feet” he and the boy had in common.

As gently as he could--all the while trying to control his _own_ racing heart--he prompted, “And then...?”

“He sat on me! I’ve always been...so small--and he’s so big--that he didn’t need any...help.” Severus didn’t need to ask what **that** meant!

“His fingers...grass...flowers...anything and everything he could find, he used on me--everywhere--especially my feet!” Harry was losing control again; the only response Snape had was to hold the boy tighter. Gasping for breath, Harry felt a tentative, but gentle hand pat his shoulder.

Gathering his courage, he continued. “Finally, Aunt Petunia called us in to tea. _He_ got a pat on the head...and extra crumpets. **_I_** got whacked! I couldn’t sit down for two days...but standing up was _worse!_ ” 

**~~~~~**

An ironic laugh found its way through Harry’s tears. Severus found himself shaking with silent laughter, as well...until Harry’s next, very vehement, statement: **_"I hate them! I hate them _ALL!”__**

Severus found his voice then. “But, Potter...they’re your family...your _**only**_ family....”

 **“I don’t _care_! I _hate_ them!”** Harry’s blood was boiling now; Snape could literally **feel** heat emanating from the young wizard.

Knowing what could happen when a young witch or wizard’s anger went undirected--which was practically anything...and usually something messy or unpleasant--the Potions Master tried to direct that anger. “Potter…," he began.

Harry interrupted him, though; his anger, in fact, **had** a specific target. “They _**lied**_ to me! They told me it was a car crash that...that...killed....”

 ** _“NO!”_** Severus couldn’t hold back his surprise--or his anger--at that statement; he’d never been told this.

**~~~~~**

After recovering from a new wave of anguish, Harry was able to continue. “It was Hagrid who told me the truth...when he brought me my letter on my 11th birthday.”

 _“That explains some things,"_ Severus thought. _" **No wonder** he’s so close to Hagrid! No doubt Hagrid told the Headmaster about Potter’s family...and Albus obviously didn’t think I was ready to know.”_ Aloud, Snape said, “I...wish I’d known....”

“What difference would that have made?” Harry asked, glumly.

 _“He’s got me there!”_ Snape thought wryly. “Perhaps none at all," he confessed. “I suppose we’ll never know....”

“I wish I didn’t have to go back there... **ever again!!** I _**hate**_ it there!”

“But...I believe the Headmaster arranged it so that you’d be safest with family...," the Potions Master began.

“That’s what **_he_** said, too...”, Harry said, his voice breaking yet again.

Very gently, Severus prodded, _“ **Who** said that, Potter?”_

 _“Voldemort,"_ came the quiet, reluctant, answer. _“He said it...that night...the night he...killed Cedric...the night I saw....”_ With a great wail, Harry slid off the edge of Snape’s bed. Crumpling in a heap on the floor, he gave in to his emotions.

**~~~~~**

His mind awhirl with all he’d heard from Harry Potter (as well as his _own_ thoughts about what would happen if he were to meet up with the Dark Lord again), Severus Snape let the boy stay as he was. He lifted the young wizard’s wand, and whispered, _“Nox”_.

As the light faded, he placed the wand back on the table, next to Harry’s glasses. Finally, gathering his nerve, Severus pulled the weeping boy closer to him. Knowing they were both exhausted from baring their souls in the Shrieking Shack, Snape simply said, “Rest now.” Taking his own advice, he lay down and closed his eyes....


	26. A Light at the End of the Tunnel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _After sleeping off the effects of their respective demons, Harry and Severus receive word from the Hogwarts nurse._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** _See Chapter 1._

The soft rustling of robes awakened Severus; Harry Potter remained on the floor of the Shrieking Shack, leaning against Snape’s bed. The boy, his tears and anger spent--for now--still slept. Retrieving Harry’s wand and eyeglasses--ready to hand the latter to Harry--Severus quietly commanded, _"Lumos."_ As the bedroom became lighted, and his vision focused, he saw Poppy Pomfrey and Albus Dumbledore. Obviously, the Headmaster was taking advantage of the “free” period Severus had among his Friday classes, just before lunch. He and the nurse had apparently come to check on the two wizards.

Now aware that he still had one arm draped around Harry Potter, Snape blushed...an action greeted with a pair of silent smiles. "Oh, well...too late now!!” Severus thought, as he gently shook the boy. “Potter...wake up," he whispered. As the cobwebs and sleep cleared from the boy’s mind, he remembered all that had happened since he’d finished his appointed duties, and gave a slight gasp, and sob. “We have visitors," Snape said, handing Harry his glasses.

Shakily, Harry put his glasses on. He then realized that the Potions Master was holding him...in front of witnesses. His face, like Snape’s, colored instantly. Light chuckles were now heard behind them; the nurse then stepped forward. “Don’t worry," she said gently, “it’s just another by-product of the Healing Bond.”

Her words comforted Harry and Severus...but not as much as Dumbledore’s: “...and what happens here, _stays_ here. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir!" said Harry gratefully. Severus echoed the sentiment...then all eyes turned on Madam Pomfrey. A long pause ensued.

 ** _“Understood?”_** repeated Dumbledore.

“Understood," the nurse finally answered, begrudgingly. Severus, still lying on his stomach, barely managed to hide a grin at that.

He’d just composed himself when he heard brisk steps; the nurse was approaching. “I need to do a quick follow-up," she stated gently, rolling Severus onto his back, and producing her wand. Her next words surprised all three wizards: “Mr. Potter, give me your hand, please.” As Harry complied, confused, he was startled to hear the nurse perform the Rash Revelation Charm on him.

“But...nothing happened!” Harry exclaimed, as the nurse performed the counter-Charm.

“Exactly...because there was no infection or rash present!” the nurse replied, looking over her shoulder. “Headmaster...?” She repeated the process on Dumbledore, with the same results. As Snape lay back on the mattress, the nurse approached him. “Since there never was any infection on your head, I’ll start there...,” Before he knew what was happening, Severus had had the process performed on him, again with the same results.

Trembling with fear (and, oddly, more than a little bit of hope), Severus realized what was coming next: the previously affected areas would be checked. Was he ready for that? “Professor," the nurse explained gently, “the feather that Mr. Potter used earlier was treated with medicine that drew out the rest of the infection as it touched your skin. Since I had not performed the Rash Revelation Charm on you at that time, Mr. Potter was working totally from his memory of the boundaries of the affected areas; however, I _will_ be performing the Charm on those areas directly, to determine whether any infection remains.”

Severus felt a familiar sensation in the pit of his stomach at that statement. The nurse hastened to add, “Assuming that Mr. Potter covered the areas sufficiently, the Charm will have no effect on you now--and it will just be a visual examination--but we can use the restraints, if you wish....” Poppy let that sink in.

 _“If I ask for the restraints, that would mean I don’t believe the job was done properly...,"_ Severus realized, _"...but there’s **no way** Potter could have missed a spot!”_ he thought, remembering how the feather had tortured him...was it just a few minutes, or hours, ago? It seemed as if ages had passed, so much had happened since then! He made his decision.

Sitting up, Snape slipped his arms out of the robe...hoping that Harry Potter’s tear and sweat stains had dried sufficiently so as to be undetectable to their visitors. This left his torso--and, more importantly, his sides--exposed; he then gathered the edges of the sheets, pulling them toward the middle of the bed, exposing his bare feet. Thus exposed, he then lay back down, and deliberately folded his arms under his head, keeping them well away from the shackles.

As a final gesture of confidence (or did he just need a “safety net”, in case a spot had been missed?), Severus cast his gaze toward Harry Potter. After all, they’d come this far together; they should finish the same way. Harry looked at the nurse for permission to assume his now-accustomed position. Madam Pomfrey nodded, then motioned Harry to Snape’s head, indicating he should be ready to place his hand on the Potions Master’s forehead. It was hard to tell which of the other adults--the Headmaster or the nurse--was stunned more by this display of courage...and trust. Harry Potter didn’t bat an eye. In a parched, but steady, voice, Severus whispered, _“I’m ready.”_

“All right, then," the nurse said, quietly. “You’ll feel me lifting you slightly, so that I may see all of the areas," she said, “and I’ll be doing them individually.” Madam Pomfrey then nodded to Harry. As the boy's hand touched his forehead, Severus let out a great sigh, and closed his eyes....

**~~~~~**

One, two, three, four times, Poppy Pomfrey spoke the Rash Revelation Charm, then the counter-Charm. After the second time, Severus Snape’s heart began to race in wild hope and ecstasy: The Charm had had no effect on his sides! Was this nightmare _really_ coming to an end?

His thoughts were interrupted by Harry Potter, who brought Snape’s mind back to the present; Severus noted that the boy had more than a little bit of excitement in his voice as well. “Madam Pomfrey needs for you to spread your toes," he told the Potions Master, who felt his right foot being lifted up.

After a few moments, another request came: “Try to bend your toes backwards, Sir.” As Snape did so, the excitement built: The only thing he felt was the natural movement of air! The process was then repeated one final time.

**~~~~~**

As they awaited the nurse’s verdict, Harry and Severus held their breaths. After a long minute--during which she and Dumbledore pored over the color chart--Madam Pomfrey straightened, and said, “Well, Headmaster, let’s get these two fed and properly dressed, so they can complete the final phase of the treatment..,”

Two faces fell at the last part of the nurse’s statement; they were both **_so_** certain they were to be released! Finally, a disappointed Harry Potter spoke up, asking, “Which is...?”

A slight chuckle from Albus Dumbledore told them they’d been set up. Giving the Headmaster an exasperated look, Pomfrey said, “A weekend at Hogsmeade.”

 _“Oh...!”_ With an exclamation of relief, Severus fell back onto the bed. He was free!

 **“YES!”** shouted Harry Potter. He ran from the bedroom to the entryway, and back...then headed for the Shack’s washroom.

By the time Harry had stopped running, Snape was walking--gingerly, but unassisted--toward the door, his clothes in hand. Neither the nurse nor the Headmaster saw the look that passed between Harry and Severus. By the time Snape had re-emerged, Harry was preparing to dig into the platter of sandwiches that had been provided for them.

**~~~~~**

Professor Dumbledore was waiting for them; Madam Pomfrey had already left. “I will be informing the rest of the students and Staff of your impending return. Also, since the two of you will be gone all weekend, I will be canceling classes on Monday; this will give the two of you a little more time to catch up. _That_ announcement may not be made until later.” He passed a bundle to Harry, and then handed each of the wizards a scroll. “All of your purchases this weekend are to be charged to my account," he told them, before departing.

“Thank you, Sir!" the two famished wizards replied...just before digging in.

**~~~~~**

The Great Hall was buzzing with excitement. It had been a fortnight since Professor Snape’s accident, and everyone remembered what the Headmaster had said: **_“...a fortnight to a month...."_** Could it be that they would have an update today? It hadn’t happened at breakfast; perhaps now was the time. Professor Dumbledore approached his seat belatedly, and nodded to Professor Mc Gonagall; everyone listened for the sound they expected to hear: **The Clink!**

All eyes were on Albus Dumbledore, as he remained standing. He first addressed the table immediately in front of him. The students seated there--the five Slytherins who’d tried to trap Harry Potter in a bog--held their breaths. They were tired of their forced isolation at mealtimes, their daily Detentions, and--most of all--keeping up with two sets of homework: their own, and that of their assigned First-Year Housemates.

"After Sunday," Albus began, “your daily Detentions will be discontinued....” He got no further, as the Great Hall erupted in cheers.

“Yes: Come Monday, we will all be together again!” the Headmaster confirmed, after order had been restored. Next, referring to a note he’d received earlier that morning, he announced, “Staff Members and Prefects will please remain in the Great Hall after supper tonight. Some of our students have been working on something, in preparation for this happy occasion.”

**~~~~~**

“...of course, you’ll be stopping at Ollivander’s," Harry said, as he and Snape started making plans for their weekend away from Hogwarts.

“Now, _why_ would I be doing **_that?_** ” Severus asked haughtily, sounding a little more like his old self. Wryly, Harry thought that being “properly dressed” had something to with that.

“Well, didn’t you lose your wand, when...?” Harry began quietly...then stopped, as realization hit Snape: _He’d lost his wand when he fell into that blasted bog!!_

“That’s _right!_ I used **yours** for....” Severus suddenly remembered something else: _**“The Veritaserum! What happened to it?”**_

“It’s all right, Sir.” Harry spoke in a soothing voice, lest Snape’s panicky voice turn angry. “Madam Pomfrey sterilized some vials, and the Headmaster and I transferred it from the cauldron to the vials before we came here this morning. You can pick it up when we get back; it’s in the Headmaster’s office, along with some of my things.”

As Harry spoke, he unwrapped the bundle that Dumbledore had given him. It contained extra clothes for both wizards, along with the Invisibility Cloak that Harry had inherited from his father. A note from Dumbledore said that Ron Weasley had brought it to **him**.

**~~~~~**

Passing Snape his extra clothes, then unfolding the cloak, Harry found something else that Ron had sent along: The Marauders’ Map. This was a map created by James Potter, and his friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, that--when activated--showed every detail of the grounds and castle at Hogwarts. The Weasley twins had “appropriated” it from Mr. Filch’s office as First-Year students, and had given it to Harry, when the famous young wizard was a Third-Year.

Severus was thinking out loud, as he prepared his things: “You haven’t been taught Apparating yet, of course...so, if you’re to accompany me to Ollivander’s, we’ll need to use Floo Powder.”

 _“Oh, **wonderful!** ”_ Harry muttered under his breath. His first experience with Floo Powder--at the start of his Second Year--had been less successful than desired, as he’d ended up in _Knockturn_ Alley, instead of **Diagon** Alley. He still didn’t care for the stuff. _"It **definitely** beats a Portkey, though!”_ His mind flashed back to his most recent experience with the latter: The night the Dark Lord had come back to life....

Snape saw the change in Harry Potter. By now, though, the Potions Master had also spied the Marauders’ Map. “Are you ever going to tell me about that?” he asked, distracting Harry, as he baited him.

“Maybe....," Harry hedged. “Ready to go?” he asked, as he and Snape picked up their bundles.

“What do _**you**_ think?” Severus asked sarcastically.

Laughing, the two wizards left the Shrieking Shack together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** _I meant to post this last night, but severe storms (and **hours** of local TV coverage of property damage in the region-- **no** casualties or injuries, thank goodness!!--meant I only got as far as proofreading and editing. Sorry about that; I'll try to get the next chapter up in a day or so._


	27. Weekend in Hogsmeade & Diagon Alley, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _After being released from the Hospital Wing, Severus and Harry enjoy a change of scenery._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** _See Chapter 1._
> 
>  **A/N:** _Here is where I start "rolling out the red carpet" for "guest stars"! Enjoy!_

Using the Marauders’ Map, Harry guided Severus along his favorite “shortcut” from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade. He was amused at his elder’s reaction to the boy’s knowledge. Snape realized he probably had the answer to a question that had bothered him for nearly two years...still, he held his tongue.

After he and Harry had unpacked the few things they’d brought, Severus took the boy to Zonko’s, where--in addition to gag gifts--they could purchase the Floo Powder they would use to make the additional journey, to Diagon Alley. While there, Snape would replace the wand he’d lost a couple of Fridays earlier.

**~~~~~**

As the two wizards stepped into Ollivander’s, they were greeted by the proprietor, who didn’t seem surprised to see this unlikely pair of wizards crossing his threshold together. “Ah, welcome! It has been too long! What may I assist you with today?” Harry leaned against a counter that was just inside the doorway, and gestured towards the Potions Master.

“The time has come for a new wand," Snape said, extending his wand hand, as he let it glide over the merchandise on the shelves. He knew the wand would “choose” him, by responding to his aura.

“Ah, yes; I read about your accident in the  _ **Daily Prophet**_ ," Garrick Ollivander said, referring to the wizard newspaper. “I presume your wand was lost at the time?”

Snape nodded, then spoke. "Some of my bolder students thought that it would be...amusing...to have Mr. Potter take a bath in a Bog...," he began quietly.

“...only they forgot to tell Professor Snape about it, **and** the Charms they’d put on it...so _he_ found it--the hard way--before _**I**_ did," Harry concluded.

“But you’re better now, Professor?”

“Yes, thank you. Mr. Potter found me _( **"just in time!"** Snape mentally admitted to himself)_ , and greatly assisted in getting me back to the Hospital Wing.” Severus didn’t feel like going into any great detail about what had transpired after that.

Suddenly, a box jumped out from the shelves; Harry Potter nearly jumped out of his skin. “This one, I believe," Snape said.

“But, of course!” Mr. Ollivander didn’t seem surprised in the least that _**this**_ wand had chosen Severus. “Oak, thirteen inches, unicorn tail hair...that combination has always suited you, hasn’t it?” he said, as he wrapped the wand. As Snape showed the note from Albus Dumbledore, Mr. Ollivander simply nodded, and noted the entry in his ledger; he would pass the information on to the wizards’ bank, Gringott’s....

**~~~~~**

Knowing they had the rest of Friday--plus all day Saturday, and _at least_ the first half of Sunday--Harry and Severus did some more window-shopping in Diagon Alley (even starting their Christmas shopping!) before using the Floo Powder to return to Hogsmeade. Before returning, though, Harry wanted to see the offices of _**The Daily Prophet.** "Maybe,"_ he thought, _“I can get an early scoop on tomorrow’s news!”_

After leaving the offices of _**The Daily Prophet**_ , Severus and Harry enjoyed tea at Honeydukes, the sweet shop no one could resist. “May we go back there Sunday, before we head back to school?” Harry Potter’s voice was full of excitement.

“So...you liked it there?” Severus teased.

“Oh, yes, Sir. I...,” Harry stopped, as he spied a familiar face. Severus looked behind him, and went completely pale.

“I never expected to see the _two of **you**_ together!” teased the new arrival, eyeing the older wizard.

“How are you doing, Sir?” Harry asked politely, as he extracted a piece of parchment.

Hearing the rustle, Snape looked back. He recognized the parchment as the note Harry had gotten from Sirius Black. He wondered if Harry had set this meeting up...but realized that there hadn’t been time. The Potions Master relaxed a little bit: Apparently, Harry was simply hoping to receive some reassurance that things were not yet at a danger point.

Taking the note from Harry, Remus Lupin scanned it, then broke out into a grin. _“Well, Sirius said a bit more than **I** would have!”_ he quietly remarked. “Has the Headmaster filled you in on this?” he asked his former student.

“No, Sir. He said I could get some books from the library, after I get caught up on my schoolwork.”

“Have you been ill?” Remus asked with concern; he obviously _hadn't_ read _**The Daily Prophet**_. Despite knowing he probably wasn’t welcome at the table, he nonetheless pulled up a chair.

“Not exactly," Severus answered dryly. Harry then gave a brief synopsis of their time in the Hospital Wing....

**~~~~~**

“And I thought **I** was imagining things, all those times she poked at _**me**_! Nine, ten times each school year--depending on whether or not there was a blue moon--she gave me a rough time, before I rejoined everyone the day after...," He paused, as a group of witches passed a little too close to their table.

 _“...the full moon,"_ Harry finished mentally. The “blue moons” Remus referred to were, of course, months that had not one, but two full moons...months when he endured the painful transformation into a werewolf twice. “So, she was pretty rough on you, then?” Harry ventured.

“Oh, yes...unless the Headmaster was around to stop her...but _two whole weeks?_ ” He shuddered at the thought.

“Before _this_ happened, I thought a **_weekend_** was bad enough!” stated Severus Snape sarcastically.

Remus blushed guiltily, and began laughing. “Well, we thought you deserved it!” he choked out.

“Did you ever find out what _really_ happened?” Harry asked, in a manner that made it clear that _**he**_ knew what was being discussed.

“Oh, yes: Madam Hooch explained everything...right before she gave all three of us Detention!” Remus--Harry Potter’s Third-Year D. A. D. A . instructor--confessed, laughing.

“You deserved it!” Severus said, in a manner that revealed that **this** was news to him.

Sobering, Snape picked up Black’s note, asking Remus, in an _**almost**_ civil manner, “So...Lupin...do you concur that there is little to worry about, at this time?”

“Absolutely! With the Order in place, Hogwarts--and Harry--should be safe for now *****.” Harry looked confused at this, to the amusement of both older wizards. Noting that the supper crowd was starting to drift in, he stood to leave. _“I’ll pass on your regards to Sirius,"_  he whispered to Harry. Nodding to the two of them, he departed. Harry was stunned that sparks hadn’t flown!

**~~~~~**

Back in their hotel room that night, Severus and Harry prepared for bed. “I know I’m no substitute for your friends, Potter...," Snape began.

“Oh, I don’t know about that!” teased Harry. “Did you see all the looks we got today?” he said, laughing. “I’d say half the people who saw us probably thought the Headmaster was giving us _**both**_ Detention!”

Harry’s remark caused Severus to start laughing...to the point that he rolled off his bed!! After he recovered, he asked, “Were you really surprised to see Lupin today?”

“Oh, absolutely!” Harry replied, sincerely. He mentally added, _**“If he’d known you’d bought a new wand, he probably wouldn’t have gotten as close as he did, though!”**_

“What was **_your_** biggest surprise, Sir?” Harry asked, curiously.

“Probably that we didn’t see Rita Skeeter at The Daily Prophet offices," Snape said, wrinkling his nose at _**her**_ name as much as he'd ever done when discussing James Potter.

“You mean you didn’t know she’s on a forced sabbatical?” Harry asked, amused. At the shocked expression on Snape’s face, the boy explained: “It was that night in the Hospital Wing...with Mr. Fudge.”

**~~~~~**

Remembering the night in question, Severus nodded at Harry to continue; the older wizard was alert for trouble. Harry then dropped his bombshell: _“Rita Skeeter knows about you, too,"_ he said quietly, patting his left forearm.

This announcement was answered by an urgent, but quiet, question. _**“How?”**_ Snape needed to know. While the Death Eaters’ trials from long ago--in which he’d been cleared of wrongdoing, before being hired by Albus Dumbledore--were easily accessible to the public, it wouldn’t do to have unwanted publicity.

“She’s an unregistered Animagus, Sir...a beetle, to be exact. “It was Hermione who figured it out. She caught Ms. Skeeter on the windowsill, and put her in a jar before she could change back...and put a stop to her cruel stories.”

“So...she was hearing things that ought not to have been heard, and then blowing them out of proportion?”

“Yes, Sir...like the story about Hagrid.” Harry was barely controlling his anger; his half-Giant friend had been hurt terribly, when that particular story came out. “Unfortunately, Hermione wasn’t the first to find out Ms. Skeeter’s secret.”

“Who _was?_ ” asked Severus, a feeling of foreboding overcoming him. As Harry looked at him meaningfully, Snape answered his own question: **_“Malfoy!”_** he growled.

Harry nodded, then said, “My guess is that--since **I** wouldn’t give her the information she wanted--she found out who my enemies are...and went to **_them_**."

**~~~~~**

Deciding it was time to change the subject--slightly--Harry asked, a twinkle in his eye, “When was the last time you used the Jellylegs Hex, Sir?”

“Was **that** one of the Hexes...?” Snape asked, stunned. “Oh! _No **wonder**_ they were so mad!” he realized. He started to chuckle, but stopped at Harry's next words.

“Well, we--Hermione, Ron and his brothers, and I--wouldn’t have done it, if Malfoy hadn’t made so light of Cedric Diggory’s death!” Harry now fumed.

“I need to have a serious ****** talk with that lot!” Severus vowed.

“Well, since the Headmaster’s canceling classes Monday, you’ll have plenty of time," Harry reminded Snape, mirth returning to his voice.

“Bring your Cloak, and I’ll let you listen in from the closet!” Snape promised, chuckling.

**“Deal!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** _Like my description of Snape's wand, this was an off-the-wall assumption, I suppose...but this **is my** story (and I **had** originally written this soon after the release of **Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire** )._
> 
>  ****** _There goes Sevvie...saying "that word" again!_ **:-D**


	28. Weekend in Hogsmeade & Diagon Alley, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _Severus and Harry continue their mini-vacation, after a fortnight in the Hospital Wing, and Severus continues his earlier story._
> 
>  
> 
> _Later, the two prepare to resume their mundane school routines._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** _See Chapter 1._
> 
> **A/N:** _Time for another "special guest..." **(...well, near the end of the chapter, that is)!!**_

If there was anything left in Hogsmeade that Harry Potter and Severus Snape **didn’t** see that weekend, it wasn’t for lack of trying. They visited every store, every nook and cranny, at least twice...on Saturday alone! Both wizards would come away with new favorite foods from Honeydukes. While dining there Saturday, Severus continued the story he’d started telling Harry in the Shrieking Shack.

“After Madam Pomfrey reached us--your mother and me--she demanded to know what had happened," he reflected. “As your mother spoke, I saw a look come across the nurse’s face. It was a look...I can’t describe it...,"

“What happened?” Harry asked.

“As soon as the nurse found out what had happened, she grabbed my bare feet.” Harry gave a shudder at that, nearly spilling his Butterbeer. “Fortunately, your mother stopped her, by asking about a stretcher. The nurse provided one, and got me to the Hospital Wing…where she began a ‘de-sensitizing’ program.”

“Which was...?” Even as he asked, Harry wasn’t sure he wanted the answer.

“Massaging the soles of my feet with her thumbs every two hours.” Snape’s shudder matched Harry’s at that memory. “She said it would ‘toughen up’ my feet. Well, I suppose we both found out how **_that_** worked,” he said, with more than a touch of sarcasm.

“And this happened all weekend?” Harry couldn’t believe Madam Pomfrey had a cruel bone in her body!

“Almost. I was allowed six hours’ sleep at night, and then the Headmaster came back Sunday afternoon--he’d been called away to a conference a couple of days before the Quidditch Finals--and put a stop to the nurse’s actions.

"I suspect your mother was behind that; she tried to find something good in everyone...even if they **_were_** in Slytherin....” *****

**~~~~~**

The Potions Master had to pause; his emotions were threatening to overcome him. After a moment, he quietly reminisced, _“She was always very gentle...and fair. Even as Head Girl, she didn’t overstep her bounds.”_ ******

_“I wish there were a way I could remember...,"_ Here, Harry’s emotions **did** get the better of **_him_** , and tears began rolling down his cheeks. Old wounds--recently re-opened in the Shrieking Shack--hurt deeply.

**~~~~~**

_“I’m sorry, Potter; I didn’t mean to upset you,"_ Severus spoke quietly, so as not to attract undue attention.

“I’ve been trying to think of a Memory Potion that might help you ‘go back’ that far," he then assured the orphaned wizard. “If I come up with something, I **_will_** let you know," he promised, “for I... ** _do_** appreciate...what you did for me...this last fortnight.”

Snape’s last words were said with humble honesty. “I know you didn’t want to be there...and you certainly didn’t have to stay....”

“Oh, yes, I _did!_ ” interrupted Harry. He gave a slight chuckle, as he wiped away his tears. “I **had** to stay...for two reasons.”

This was news to Snape. “Number One?” he asked.

“Well, since the Headmaster took your classes, that would've meant a ‘guilt trip’ every time I saw him...either in class, or at meals.”

At Snape’s upraised eyebrows, Harry explained, “I’m sure he would've kept the Slytherins off my back...but he **also** would've reminded me--without saying a word--that I hadn’t done what I _**ought**_ to have done.” The Potions Master couldn’t argue with that.

“Number Two?” he then prompted.

Here, Harry turned pensive. “It **_had_** to be Healing Bond that kept me there; I can’t think of any other explanation.”

“I firmly believe that your mother had the propensity--if not the gift--for that, as well," Snape replied. “She was so gentle, that day, trying to calm me down...just like...,” Severus stopped, blushing at what he’d nearly confessed.

“...'just like’ _what_ , Sir?” Harry teased...for he thought he smelled a rare compliment.

“Let’s get back to the hotel.” Severus--trying not to grin--said, as he stood, preparing to leave.

**~~~~~**

Harry was becoming more comfortable to traveling by Floo Powder; as a result, Diagon Alley received the same “going-over” on Sunday that Hogsmeade had on Saturday. The two even visited Knockturn Alley.

Snape, of course, made absolutely certain that Harry used his father’s Invisibility Cloak--and stayed **_very_** close to him--and swore the boy to silence, since this was not a safe place for young wizards; however, Severus had a few things he “wanted to look into”. For **his** part, Harry was just glad they hadn’t run into some known Death Eaters: the fathers of his enemies, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. *******

Sunday’s visit to the _**Daily Prophet**_ offices was considerably more enjoyable for Severus Snape, now that he knew Rita Skeeter wasn’t around: He wouldn’t have to worry about having a dark chapter from his past re-hashed...not to mention being _revealed_ to a large number of **_younger_** witches and wizards.

Harry had his wish--an early “scoop”--realized. When Snape wasn’t looking, he tucked something inside the Invisibility Cloak.

Severus and Harry even managed to get an early start on their Christmas shopping! “Won’t Professor Dumbledore be upset? We’re really taking advantage of his generosity," Harry remarked, as they gathered their purchases.

“Well, if it were anyone _else_ , he’d probably hit the roof!” Snape chuckled. Harry had to agree with that!

**~~~~~**

Sunday night saw them back in their hotel room early; they wanted to be back at Hogwarts well before the students and Staff arose Monday. As they packed before turning in, Severus became somber...almost melancholy, Harry thought. “Are you all right, Sir?” he asked.

“Yes, thank you, Potter. I was just thinking about tomorrow....” Harry wanted to ask whether Professor Snape had decided on a course of action, but realized it was none of his business...yet! He was looking forward to this authorized eavesdropping!

Sunday afternoon--in preparation to their return to Hogwarts Monday morning--an owl was sent to Professor Dumbledore, asking to meet the Headmaster, first thing Monday morning. An acknowledgment came back quickly.

**~~~~~**

“How is your new wand, Severus?” Albus Dumbledore asked, as the trio prepared to head for the Great Hall Monday morning. Harry and the Potions Master had stored their weekend’s purchases in the Headmaster’s office; the items would be transferred to their respective quarters later in the day.

“It is more than satisfactory, Sir," Snape replied. “Mr. Potter was concerned that we were going a bit overboard," he continued.

“Well, I suppose I can overlook it… _ **once!**_ ” Dumbledore was only half-teasing: The message, showing his new balance at Gringott's, had truly startled him.

**~~~~~**

By now, they’d reached the doors to the Great Hall. “Welcome back, Harry Potter, Sir...and you also, Professor Snape, Sir! It is good to have you both back!”

**“Dobby!”** Harry greeted the house-elf--who now worked in the Hogwarts kitchen--warmly; Severus also nodded in acknowledgment. Snape was about to ask what awaited them, when--after a warning look from Dumbledore--Dobby smiled that mischievous smile that had driven Harry mad his Second Year, snapped his fingers, and was gone.

**_“Uh, oh: We’re in for it!”_** Harry mouthed to Severus. The Potions Master pursed his lips in exasperation and nodded his agreement, as the Headmaster opened the doors. If Harry and Severus thought the _Quidditch announcements_ had been special, they had no words to describe what awaited them!

Albus Dumbledore led the small procession into the Great Hall. As soon as the others were spotted, wild applause and stomping--for everyone was standing--erupted. Overhead, magical “fireworks” lit the “sky”.

As they approached the aisle that separated the Slytherins’ table from the Gryffindors’, Harry and Severus were first greeted by the other House Heads. Professor Flitwick shook hands with both returning wizards; Professors Mc Gonagall and Sprout hugged them both fiercely. The three then turned, and went to the High Table. Similar greetings came from the rest of the Staff.

**~~~~~**

Next, the four houses’ Prefects greeted Harry and Severus (although--to the relief of both--there were no _fierce_ hugs, just handshakes, and light hugs). As the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Prefects returned to their tables, Pansy Parkinson and Hermione Granger went to stand at the heads of their tables.

The columns of students seemed longer than necessary. The two returnees quickly realized why: Instead of lining up in four columns of students--one column for each House's length of tables--the students had formed two _**very** long_ lines; Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were intermingled with the other Houses' students.

As Snape and Harry passed between the two columns, students from all four Houses shook hands with both of them. Of course, to no one’s surprise, very few of the Slytherins looked Harry Potter in the eye. As expected, half the students from each table left, to take their regular seats--on the “far” side of their respective tables--after the entourage of three had passed.

All students and Staff remained standing (although the applause had finally died down) until Dumbledore, Snape and Potter had reached the head of the aisle. Now, Hermione and Pansy left, to stand among their respective Housemates.

_“Was this where you put the 'Isolation' table?”_ Snape whispered to the Headmaster. Dumbledore nodded, as he, Harry, and Severus turned, in front of the High Table, to face the students.

Professor Mc Gonagall “clinked”, and the room became silent. “We’ll begin with a few announcements," proclaimed the Headmaster....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** _This, of course, was **long** before the **PoA** scene during which Lupin shared his memories of Lily with Harry._
> 
> ****** _Like I said earlier: I was **thisclose** to "The Secret"!! (What on Earth stopped me from saying it: **"Severus Snape had a crush on--actually, it was a lifelong love of--Lily Evans." GRR!!!**)_
> 
> ******* _After reading **...Chamber of Secrets** and **...Goblet of Fire** , I definitely was **NOT** a fan of Lucius Malfoy! It was a **long** time before I even  started following Jason Isaacs. Now, though, I'm **(dare I say it? Sure, why not?!)** "hooked" on the guy!!_


	29. Just Rewards...Good and Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _Severus and Harry return to Hogwarts, to the joy of many...but not all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** _See Chapter 1._

"First off, since Professor Snape and Mr. Potter here seem to be just a _**wee** bit_ behind...." Gales of laughter greeted this understatement; neither Harry nor Severus could contain their grins, either, "...let’s give them an extra day to catch up, shall we? I’m sure many of you will want to help them in this endeavor; therefore, I am canceling classes for today!" Whoops of joy (even from Hermione!!) met this announcement.

When the noise had died down, Dumbledore continued, with a definite twinkle in his voice, "Let’s see...what else? Ah, yes!! I have some points to award! How about 50 points, each, to Gryffindor, and to Slytherin...." Mc Gonagall, a surprised expression on her face (Snape had one, too!), had to "clink" to stop the celebration at _**that**_! Totally unruffled, the Headmaster finished his statement, "...in honor of the fact that Hogwarts still has a working Hospital Wing!"

The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables roared with laughter at this, for their Prefects had gone to Dumbledore with this plan. Students at the other tables buried their faces in embarrassment at this. As they looked up, they also started laughing...for the Headmaster now seemed to be flanked by a pair of walking beets: Harry Potter and Severus Snape were doing their best to prevent the blood vessels in their faces from exploding! The joke was definitely on them!

Just as their faces finally began to cool, Madam Pomfrey "stirred the coals" again. **_"Just barely!"_** she called out....

**~~~~~**

After order was **finally** restored, Dumbledore continued, "Now, before we start filling our empty seats, we have a few serious matters to tend to. Professor Moonglow came to me a few days ago. It seems his father--who was not in the best of health--has taken a turn for the worse." Sounds of sympathy, from students and Staff alike, met this statement. "Unfortunately, he has had to return to Wales, to care for him. I hope to have the Defense Against the Dark Arts position filled by the end of the week, if not sooner...that is, if you still want it, Severus...."

Stunned silence followed...just before the Slytherin table erupted in cheers. The other students, and the Staff, joined in the standing ovation for the stunned Professor. Severus was having more than a little difficulty absorbing this...until a grinning Harry Potter stepped around the Headmaster, and presented him with something he’d acquired the day before: an advance copy of the **_Daily Prophet_**...with the announcement of Snape’s new position--and a "Want Ad" for his replacement as Potions Instructor--on the front page!

Totally forgetting where he was, Severus gave Harry a half-hearted cuff on the ear; at the resulting snickers, he regained his composure. He then reached up to scratch his nose. Behind his hand, he quietly said, _"I’ll see you and the Headmaster at 9:30!"_ He’d already given Harry the password.

**~~~~~**

Turning now to Dumbledore, Snape shook his employer’s hand. His voice was a whisper: _"Thank you, Sir. I won’t let you down...."_ His voice broke slightly: He’d finally realized his dream!

 _"I know, Severus. Congratulations; you’ve earned it!"_ replied Dumbledore quietly.

Sensing the changing emotions, the Weasley twins decided to liven things up a little. **"Where’s the food?"** called out Fred.

 **"Yeah! We’re hungry!"** chimed in George, from **_his_** spot at the Gryffindor table.

Laughter--at first strained with emotion, then a little more relaxed--ensued. The Weasley twins winked at each other: **_"Mission accomplished!"_**

Albus Dumbledore was actually grateful for the tension-breaker. "Oh, no!" he teased, as Harry tried to head for his seat. "I’ve still got some more goodies!"

 _"I **told** you we were in for it!"_ Harry quietly grumbled to Severus, as he returned to Dumbledore’s side.

**~~~~~**

Unperturbed by the interruption, the Headmaster plunged forward. "We have a visitor today, from the Ministry of Magic." A sudden intake of breath followed. No one was worried about his or her _appearance_ , since everyone was dressed for school; however, witches’ and wizards’ **_posture_** improved immediately.

Now walking through the doors came Bill Weasley. His appearance stunned even his siblings, Harry and Severus noted. As Bill strode between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables, his brothers--Fred, George, and Ron--tried not to burst out laughing; Ginny looked completely innocent.

**~~~~~**

Harry remembered the last time he’d seen Bill: He’d been in the Hospital Wing, following his post-Triwizard’s Cup ordeal, and the horror of witnessing the cold-blooded murder of Cedric Diggory. After the unpleasantness with Cornelius Fudge, Bill had gone to speak to his father, Arthur--who was also in the Ministry--so that all those who opposed Voldemort could be alerted. Now, though, Bill obviously had happier duties. Shaking hands with Professors Dumbledore and Snape--and then with Harry Potter--he then stood between the two returning wizards; Dumbledore stood behind them.

As decorum dictated, Bill Weasley addressed the older wizard first, extracting a scroll as he spoke. "Professor Snape," he began, "we in the Ministry have been made aware of recent events, and the noble way in which you handled them. Last night, I received an owl telling me of the position you were going to be offered. Based on these factors, as well as your teaching record here, it is my honor--on behalf of the Ministry of Magic--to present you with The Order of Merlin, Second Class."

The Great Hall, which had been respectfully silent, now erupted in wild applause again, as Bill presented Severus with a silver-sealed scroll. Professor Dumbledore was pleased to see that--while Slytherin led the cheers--everyone respectfully joined in the applause...and if all of their hearts weren’t _completely_ in it, never mind. Shaking Bill Weasley’s hand, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Instructor whispered, in shock, _"Thank you...but who...?"_

Bill smiled. "Let’s just say that the names of several witches and wizards were on the nomination form; however, the name of the one who _originally_ nominated you is missing, for now...since he is under age."

Severus gave a small chuckle at that...just before he shook hands with Harry Potter. "Thank you, Potter," was all he could say. Snape then realized that the Staff Members were lining up behind the Headmaster, so he proceeded to shake hands with each of them. He _thought_ he knew which ones were behind this, but he couldn’t pin them down at the moment. *****

As Snape returned to Dumbledore’s side, Bill Weasley began speaking again. "I’ve heard of a lot of things being contagious, Madam Pomfrey," he now addressed the nurse, "but the ‘Nobility Bug’ is a new one on me!" Every student in Gryffindor gasped at the implications of _this_ statement; one in particular felt his stomach drop. At the Slytherin table, Pansy Parkinson led her fellow Prefects in silently giving their Housemates the Evil Eye, daring anyone **not** to reciprocate the gracious attitude that Professor Snape and Slytherin had just been shown...for _**they**_ strongly suspected what was coming, too.

"Mr. Potter, we had a bit of trouble deciding on something for you, until a unique suggestion was made. This is _honorary_ only, for now, since you are under age. Once you have come of age, it will become official." A trembling Harry nodded his understanding, just wanting to get this over with.

Bill continued, "Due to the noble way in which you handled recent events, and the way in which you mastered skills that were not expected of you: On behalf of the Ministry of Magic, I am honored to present you with an Honorary Order of Merlin, Third Class"

To tumultuous applause--again from all...but especially from Gryffindor, of course--Harry made the rounds that Severus had made moments ago. _"Let me guess...!"_ he teased Snape, as they shook hands. A bronze-sealed scroll ****** was in his other hand.

 _"I suspect that the others are the same ones you obviously contacted. Congratulations, Potter; you deserve it!"_ Severus hedged. When Harry was finished, Professor Dumbledore shook hands with him--as well as with Severus and Bill--and then indicated that Harry could take his seat. He led the other two to the High Table. Breakfast then, belatedly, got underway.

"I can’t eat!" Harry complained. Those seated closest to him--all four Weasleys, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, and Neville--laughed at this.

**~~~~~**

As his morning mail arrived, Harry showed his Housemates the article from the **_Daily Prophet_**. The newspaper was also exceedingly popular at the Slytherin table. When the mail came, five students received mail with the following words:

**_"MY OFFICE... 10:00! S. Snape"_ **

"I’d rather have another Howler!" moaned Draco Malfoy. He, Millicent Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe, Marcus Flint, and Gregory Goyle had all suddenly lost their appetites.

At the High Table, Severus Snape silently gazed at them, an evil twinkle in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** _Don't look at me: I'm not telling!_
> 
>  ****** _2002, when I originally wrote this, was the year Salt Lake City, UT, hosted the Winter Olympics; therefore, I channeled the "Olympic Spirit" with the scrolls. (This means, of course, there's a **gold** scroll on Albus Dumbledore's **First Class** Order of Merlin.)_


	30. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _It's time for Slytherin's five "Bog-meisters" to face the music-- **and** their Head of House--with a couple of secret spectators in the wings._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** _See Chapter 1._

"So, Severus...where do you plan to put your Order of Merlin certificate?" Albus Dumbledore asked his new D. A. D. A. Instructor. The Headmaster and Harry were in Snape’s office, talking for a few minutes before Draco Malfoy and his cohorts were due to arrive.

"I’ll have to find a nice spot for it," Snape, sitting behind his desk, replied. He’d placed a Soundproofing Charm ***** on the room, so that the three could speak freely, without fear of being spied upon.

"Actually, _**this**_ was the bigger surprise to me!" Harry said, indicating the article from the **_Daily Prophet_**. Despite all of his "celebrity status" as "The Boy Who Lived", Harry found it hard to believe that his nomination of Severus had been accepted so willingly, and processed so quickly!

"Well, when Professor Moonglow had to submit his resignation, I knew there was only one place to turn...especially since--as Bill Weasley said--you _**have**_ handled recent events in a ‘noble way’," Albus said to Snape, after smiling at Harry.

"Thank you, Headmaster." Severus accepted the compliment humbly.

"And, _**you**_ , young man!" Dumbledore’s sudden attention made Harry turn red again. "You have indeed shown great maturity and compassion in recent weeks; you should be proud of that. It was _Madam Pomfrey_ who wished to nominate you for the Order of Merlin, for those reasons, and for the skills you’ve recently mastered; however, it was **_Professor Snape_** who realized that the nomination would probably be rejected ( _ **"even for you,"** he mentally added_ ), unless it were kept at an ‘Honorary’ level for now."

"I understand, Sir--Sirs--and, please, thank everyone else who was involved. I’m just honored to have it!" Harry replied. _"I just wish I had someone at home who would appreciate how I feel right now!"_ he thought, suddenly wistful. Seeing the look that crossed Harry’s face reminded Severus of something.

"Headmaster," he began, ready to stop at a moment’s notice, if Harry indicated that was his wish, "I have been wracking my brains this weekend, trying to think of a Potion that would somehow allow Mr. Potter to remember...," he paused, continuing only at a nod from Harry, "...his mother’s touch."

Wondering what events had led to **this** , Dumbledore was stunned. After a minute, he recovered. "That’s a tall order indeed, Severus...especially given that _**you**_ were so young, Harry." He paused in thought. "Let me try a couple of sources; I’ll get back to you soon." The young wizard nodded mutely: He’d waited this long; he could wait a little longer ******.

Wanting to lighten the atmosphere--Harry Potter was now in a somber _mood_ , and Severus Snape faced a somber _**task**_ \--Albus produced a stack of envelopes, quipping, "I was very relieved to hear that Hogsmeade was not destroyed over the weekend!" Severus buried his red face on his desk, and Harry found _his_ release in laughter....

**~~~~~**

After making sure that Albus and Harry were sufficiently hidden, Severus lifted the Soundproofing Charm, and went to the doorway of his office; the time was 9:58.

Knowing their House Head’s penchant for punctuality, five students were making their way toward the Professor’s office. Marcus Flint and Draco Malfoy, in the lead, wore their usual defiant expressions; the others looked terrified. _**"As well they should!"**_ thought Snape.

 ** _"IN!"_** he commanded, as they approached. The tone of his voice was sufficient to cause even the two Quidditch players to cower.

As his five troublesome charges stood before the Professor’s desk, Snape circled them like a vulture. Finally, he stopped, and stood behind his desk, making certain all eyes were on him. "I’d like to thank you all," he began, _very_ silkily and sarcastically, "for my fortnight in the Hospital Wing!"

“We can explain, Sir....”

“We didn’t mean....”

“There wasn’t time, Sir....”

 ** _“ SILENCE!!"_** roared the Head of Slytherin House.

In a voice that was quieter, which somehow made it even _deadlier_ , Severus continued, “I **know** your intentions: You thought if Mr. Potter fell in the Bog, then he’d miss Quidditch practice...perhaps enough to give Slytherin a decent chance to win our match against them, _for a change_.”

Here, Draco, the Slytherin Seeker, turned scarlet as Snape glared at him: In their head-to-head matches, he’d always come up short against Harry. “Instead, you created a situation that led to a forfeiture, **and** gave Gryffindor **_150 points_** towards another House Cup!”

Eyeing Malfoy and Flint, Snape snarled, “You’re lucky I don’t remove both of you from the team...especially **you** , Flint! This is, what, your _**fourth**_ time as a 7th-Year student? ******* "

Marcus now had a "Gryffindor-Scarlet" face to match his teammate’s. “Well, let me tell you something: You’d better keep those grades up-- **and** get sufficient O. W. L.’s and N. E. W. T.’s this year--because, one way or another, this _**will**_ be your final year here!! You will either be graduated or _expelled_ in June!”

At this point, Vincent Crabbe let his gaze fall to the floor: _**Big** _ mistake! _“I’m up here!”_ hissed Snape, standing almost atop the 5th-Year. Five pairs of eyes immediately re-focused themselves on Severus.

“Now...as to your punishments...," he began, “...I understand that, until this morning, you were all eating at a separate table. Is that correct?”

“Yes, Sir," Millicent answered for the tongue-tied boys.

“You may be interested to know that Madam Pomfrey suggested that... _and_ the Howlers. Undoubtedly, she was none too happy to have her domain trespassed upon! As to the other punishments: _**I**_ am responsible for the Quidditch forfeiture, and the resulting points....”

Draco Malfoy could contain his anger no longer. “So that means... **POTTER** was responsible for our Detentions?!” The blonde-headed 5th-Year immediately found himself in a staring match with one of the three Staff Members he never had been able to outlast. In the closet, Harry and Albus clearly heard the 5th-Year gulp, and step back. Silent smiles crossed both of their faces.

After a long minute, Snape confirmed Draco’s analysis. “Yes: _**Mister**_ Potter suggested the Detentions...and you’re lucky that’s **_all_** he asked for!” At the stunned looks from his charges, Severus continued, “If Mr. Potter had asked for your _expulsions_ , I would have granted them. As it was, I very nearly **offered** your heads!” As this sank in, all five Slytherins’ spirits sank: They were in far worse trouble than they’d ever dreamed!

Severus now sat down. Clasping his hands in front of his face, he took a deep breath. “When _you_ were hit with the Tickling Charm three years ago," he addressed Draco, “it was over fairly quickly. When **_I_** fell into that Bog, all of its elements overwhelmed me so quickly that I lost my wand; I had neither the opportunity nor the ability to perform any kind of counter-Charm. The poison--yes, Goyle, it was a poison--entered my system almost immediately.

"I had to use every mental skill I possessed to suppress the agony, even minimally. By the time Mr. Potter found me, even _those_ were beginning to fail. I thought **I** would go insane; a younger wizard or witch may very well have **_died_** there...and then, I guarantee you: You **_would_** have been expelled!”

**~~~~~**

Here, all five students began to fidget. A look from their House Head quickly stopped that, though. Seeing a familiar sneer beginning to form, Snape again eyed Draco...although his words were intended for all of them: “ _Yes_ : My issues with the Potters go back a long way...and, _No_ : I may never overcome **_all_** of them," he reluctantly admitted. “ _ **However**_ , certain facts remain: Firstly, if Mr. Potter had not come across me--with or without your altered map, Miss Bulstrode-- _when he did_ , I might not be here **at all**.

"Secondly, if he had not chosen to remain in the Hospital Wing, I _certainly_ would not have been back **_this quickly_**.”

Snape’s temper was finally beginning to wane...and then, Marcus gave a derisive snort. The flame of his anger refueled, Severus pounced on his Quidditch Captain. "You think I’m joking, do you? _**DO YOU?**_ " he demanded.

“No...no, Sir!” Flint backed down immediately...but not soon enough. Snape played his final card.

“I have been going over the records of your 1st-Year protégés," he began silkily. “They all seem to be doing quite well.” His eyes narrowed...just before he honored a half-hearted promise to one of his newest Prefects: "In fact, I think I’ll leave your little ‘Buddy System’ intact...until Christmas."

All five Slytherins in the office let out howls of protest...to no avail. “I will review the matter at the Christmas break, and decide then whether or not to extend it throughout the school year... ** _DISMISSED!!_** ”

At this final word, the five--Bulstrode, Crabbe, Flint, Goyle...led by Malfoy--bolted from the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** _These days, I see a lot of **"Muffliato"** ; frankly, I preferred a more straight-forward Charm._
> 
>  ****** _I **knew** that exchange between Lucius and Harry--in the Dept. of Mysteries, in the 5th movie--sounded familiar!_ **={]:-D**
> 
>  ******* _When Marcus--a "7th-Year" student in the 2nd book--re-appeared in the **3rd** book, JKR simply explained that he'd failed. Since it **was** Marcus, I just let him fail  again! (Plus, I really did want to have five culprits--none of them named "Pansy"--anyway!)_


	31. Returning to Normal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _Back at school, day-to-day activities resume...sort of._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** _See Chapter 1._

Harry Potter was ready to burst into laughter, as he burst from the closet in Snape’s office...until he saw the man. Severus was seated at his desk; his arms were folded, and his head lay atop them. No sounds could be heard; yet it was obvious, from his shaking shoulders, that Snape was crying. Severus had done what he’d _had_ to do...but at what price? He was actually becoming accustomed to the boy...an unthinkable thought less than a month earlier. How would Harry Potter feel about him now, after what had been said about the boy’s parents...especially his father?

Feeling Albus Dumbledore’s presence behind him, Harry quickly covered one ear; with the other hand, he pointed toward the door. Nodding his understanding, the Headmaster reinstated the Soundproofing Charm; he and Harry then walked over to the desk. Harry hung back a little; he was content to leave the “damage control” to Dumbledore.

“Severus?” Dumbledore now spoke quietly to his new D. A. D. A. Instructor, as he placed a gentle hand on the man’s shaking shoulder. Uncontrollable sobbing burst forth from Severus Snape. Harry now noticed another chair in the room. As quietly as possible, he took it to the desk, so that the Headmaster could sit next to Snape. As soon as Dumbledore was seated, Severus fell into the older wizard’s fatherly embrace. The sight was too much for Harry; he turned away.

After a couple of minutes, Snape’s sobbing was replaced by sniffling. In a voice that was none too steady, he whispered huskily, “I’m sorry you had to hear that one bit, Potter.”

As Harry reeled from confusion, Albus tried to comfort Snape. “It is unreasonable to expect years of ill feelings to be erased in a mere fortnight, Severus.”

_“Oh! **That** ‘one bit’!”_ Harry realized, remembering how Severus had confessed his feelings towards the Potters to his charges. Harry returned to the desk; standing there, he said, “I understand, Sir...really, I do; the Headmaster’s right.”

“Thank you, Potter," Snape said, grateful for the boy’s understanding.

“While nothing can be done about the **past** ,” Dumbledore began philosophically, “it appears that this last fortnight _has_ improved **_current_** relations. Am I correct?” A pair of sheepish grins answered this question. Snape was quickly recovering.

“I’d better start going over some books...," Harry hedged, gathering his Invisibility Cloak and Honorary Order of Merlin.

Be glad you don’t have 28 classes to prepare for!” Snape replied, referring to the fact that he had to teach all four Houses’ students, from 1st-Year through 7th-Year. “That reminds me, Potter....” He stood, and walked over to some shelves. *****

Retrieving some vials from his personal stores, he passed them to Harry. “This Potion--one vial per day--will boost your short-term memory; it should help you in studying your books, and your friends’ notes. By the time these are gone, you should be caught up in your class work.”

Harry took the vials, saying, “Thank you, Professor Snape. I’ll see you in the morning.”

"'In the morning'?" echoed Severus.

Harry laughed, as he indicated the class schedule on Snape’s desk, "Yes, Sir. My first class on Tuesday is Defense Against the Dark Arts!"

**_“OUT!”_** Snape mock-roared, to the amusement of both of his guests.

**~~~~~**

After Harry was gone, Severus felt his melancholy mood return. “I hope **_my_** 'studying' helps put an end to this incessant blubbering!” he complained, wiping his eyes again.

“Madam Pomfrey has said that time will take care of that.” At Snape’s quizzical expression, Dumbledore explained, “The nurse said that the Bog affected more than just your body, Severus; it affected your mind and spirit, as well. The bog’s poison forced **all** of your emotions to the surface...not just the ‘dark’ emotions you normally show.”

Severus flushed guiltily at that; however, Dumbledore just smiled gently and continued, “She promises that, as you allow yourself to feel and express them--even if you can only do so in private--the ‘annoying’ feelings will begin to subside.”

“So...fighting them will slow the healing process?” Snape asked quietly. He was remembering what Harry had told him the day the boy had realized that free, open laughter led to more successful treatment sessions. He’d hated facing the humbling truth then, as well.

“Yes, Severus," the Headmaster confirmed; he began preparing to leave. “However, doing your ‘emotional exercises’ in here should relieve the pressure enough to prevent extreme public ‘eruptions’.” As he turned to leave, Dumbledore pushed another emotional button: “Of course, I can always send Harry over, should you need another pillow fight...!” Snape’s face was scarlet before Dumbledore reached the door.

Harry approached The Fat Lady, the portrait protecting the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room. “Password?” came the familiar, lilting voice. Making certain no one was nearby, a totally embarrassed Harry reluctantly mumbled, _“ **'Welcome back, Harry.’** "_ He was going to kill Hermione for that!!

As he stepped into the Common Room, Harry braced himself...for he knew what was coming. Sure enough, his arrival was met with a rousing ovation. Harry quickly found himself surrounded by the Gryffindor girls. They all wanted to see the Honorary Order of Merlin...for they knew that once the certificate rested in the boys’ dorm, their best chance to see it would be gone.

_“I’ll take this,"_ came a whispered, familiar voice. Ron Weasley had stepped next to Harry. From experience, he found, by feel, where the inside-out Invisibility Cloak was; he slipped it from his friend’s clutch.

Nodding slightly to Ron, Harry spoke up. “OK, OK! Just for a minute, but then I’ve got to start studying!” Harry’s fellow 5th-Years, books in hand, gathered in close. They would have the first look, and then gather to help Harry catch up....

**~~~~~**

As Harry dressed on Tuesday morning, he felt even more nervous than he’d felt his very first day of classes at Hogwarts. After a hearty breakfast--the excitement of being among his friends again had led to a sudden appetite--Harry stepped into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Most of his classmates were there...but Snape was missing.

Harry was totally engrossed in setting out his quill and parchment, so he was startled when Parvati Patil--from the back of the room--cleared her throat. As one, the Gryffindors stood, silently and respectfully, as Severus Snape entered. He held a quill between his teeth, and he was carefully balancing a stack of books. Stunned at this reception, Snape nearly lost the books. Dean Thomas quickly stepped forward, and said, “May I, Sir?” as he took the quill from Snape. The new Gryffindor Quidditch Keeper also took some of the books to the desk in front.

“Thank you, Mr. Thomas," Snape said, his mouth now free. As he stood behind his new desk, Severus took in the entire room, from the ceiling down. As his gaze reached a certain level, he realized that his students were still standing. More than slightly embarrassed--but _trying_ to hide it--he cleared his throat, and said, “Please be seated.” His quiet request was nothing like Harry’s introduction to the man: At Harry’s first Potions Class, Snape had burst into the room, and had immediately made it clear he was **not** to be crossed!

After everyone was seated, a sense of normalcy ensued...almost. “Ready for some writer’s cramp, Mr. Potter?” Snape asked. That broke the ice, as Ron nudged his friend, and everyone else laughed. Severus now addressed the class: “What I’d like to do today is to ask each of you, in turn, some brief questions about the topics you’ve already covered. We’ll start with the first week--so that I may begin to ascertain what you know--and then move on to the two lessons you’ve had without Mr. Potter.

“After the topics have been reviewed, and Mr. Potter--and I--have rudimentary notes, I will ask one of you whether anything was overlooked. That way, we can make certain no stone has been left unturned.” He paused, looking at the class, deciding, “Mr. Longbottom, if you’ll just follow along for now, I’ll call on you last, for the finishing touches.” A little nervous at this show of confidence from Snape, Neville nodded his assent....

**~~~~~**

Snape’s plan worked to perfection.

Hermione had been right about one thing: All of the students _had_ taken excellent notes; however, Neville Longbottom--with his unique view of things--had seen a couple of things from a different perspective. This led to a lively discussion about protecting oneself during a magical firestorm. Even Snape got caught up in the brainstorming.

Shortly before the end of class, silence fell, as Severus again began letting his eyes roam. After a minute, Ron teased, “Is the view much different from up there, Sir?” Muted laughter began.

“Perhaps a bit," Snape confessed. At his slight grin, the Gryffindors’ laughter became bolder and louder.

Suddenly turning somber, Severus addressed the class. “I’m sure you’ve all heard how much--and how long--I’ve wanted _this particular_ position. I cannot, in all honesty, say that the Headmaster was wrong in assigning me elsewhere; very few, if any, graduates from Slytherin House have been granted this position. Perhaps the reasons go back to Salazar Slytherin’s views on students’ lineages.”

Despite Snape's unusually diplomatic choice of words, everyone in class knew what was not being said: The Founder of Slytherin House had wanted all Hogwarts students to be Purebloods. Had his views been followed, many students, like Hermione Granger and Lily Evans Potter--Harry’s mother, who, like Hermione, had been born to Muggle parents--never would have been at Hogwarts...if, indeed, they had even been allowed to live. Dark Arts were not kind to those who were not taught, early, how to defend themselves.

“I cannot deny," Snape humbly confessed, “that my lessons--even as recently as last year--would've been less than honorable, especially with...certain students.” The Gryffindors remained spellbound by Snape’s words. “However, a series of recent events conspired to change my perspective...and I hope you will give me a chance to explore that perspective.”

Just then, the bell rang; Severus reverted to “teaching” mode. “Test on the first three chapters next week!” he announced. “Class dismissed.”

As he waved off a chorus of _**"Welcome back, Sir!”**_ Snape caught Harry Potter’s eye.

_“ **YES!** A test!”_ whispered Hermione, as she gathered her things. Harry and Severus shared a quick, amused look behind her back. The boy then turned, to head for his next class.

**~~~~~**

Harry’s other classes that week followed the “review” pattern of his first one, although Professor Flitwick also insisted on having Harry demonstrate what he’d learned while in the Hospital Wing...which embarrassed Harry to no end!

Snape also had hit upon a method of bringing himself up to speed in his new job. Even though the 5th-Year Gryffindors were the only ones to whom he’d bared his soul, each new class saw an increasingly relaxed Severus Snape.

Stunned at first--for the man was becoming almost likable--students from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw soon found new life in this subject. It was obvious that their new instructor loved this subject; this passion was passed on to all of his students. Desperate not to lose Albus Dumbledore’s confidence, Severus resisted ( _just barely_ , in some cases!) the urge to delve into areas that were considered taboo; he stuck to the books.

**~~~~~**

After all of the 5th-Year students had had their first round of tests, Quidditch practice, at long last, began. While anxious to keep the Quidditch Cup, Harry Potter was determined not to overwork his team. One Friday, as practice ended, the Gryffindors were met by Minerva Mc Gonagall. “They’re looking sharp, Captain Potter!” she said happily.

“Thank you, Ma’am," Harry replied.

"Harry," she continued, “there’s a Staff Meeting in 15 minutes. The Headmaster would like to meet with you afterwards; he asks that you wear comfortable clothes. Even though your school uniform is not required, you need to bring your wand. Can you be at his office in one hour?”

“Yes, Ma’am!” Harry hoped that this meeting meant that Dumbledore had found an answer to his problem. “I’ll go get cleaned up now!”

**~~~~~**

**_"Salt water taffy!”_** The Deputy Headmistress gave the password to the Headmaster's office; a nervous Harry Potter then entered. He found Professors Dumbledore and Snape awaiting him. On Dumbledore’s desk sat a familiar bowl.

"Of course! The Pensieve!” Harry exclaimed. “Will it really let me go back to when I was a baby? Will I feel my mother’s touch?” he asked hopefully...even desperately.

"We'll try that first, Harry," Albus said, trying to calm the boy. “However, it is very likely that those subconscious memories may be inaccessible; we may have to rely on Professor Snape’s conscious memories. It was he, by the way, who asked whether you knew about this.” ******

"Thank you, Professor Snape," Harry said, before sitting down. The trembling young wizard then asked Dumbledore, “What’s the best way for me to go about this, Sir?”

"We need to know what your earliest memories are, Harry," Dumbledore said.

"Well," Harry began, “when I was growing up, I used to have dreams about a flying motorcycle....”

“That would most likely have been Sirius Black’s motorcycle," Albus said. “Hagrid brought you from Godric’s Hollow to Surrey on it.”

“How old were you, when the dreams started?” Severus asked.

“Pretty young. And there was something else...when I was almost four...,” Harry tensed.

“Anything else...any more dreams?” Snape quickly asked, trying to keep Harry calm...and, more importantly, on track. Memories of _Dudley_ would not help him remember **_Lily_**.

“I...I didn’t remember it for a long time...but there was a green flash.” The older wizards tensed immediately. Harry continued, “I didn’t know what it meant until last year. It was....” Tears were beginning to course down his face.

“The Killing Curse?” Dumbledore gently asked.

Harry nodded. “It was like I told you last June, Sir. And their _voices_...but I don’t remember **_feeling_** anything!”

“We may have to start there, then," Dumbledore reluctantly said. “We’ll pull you out, Harry, if things get too rough.” He turned to Snape. “Severus...?”

Severus lifted Harry's wand hand, guiding the tip until it touched the young wizard’s forehead, all the while whispering an encouraging, _"Relax, and try to think about your parents"_. Pulling a silvery thought from the boy’s mind, he dipped the tip into the Pensieve....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** _Yes, I kept it simple!_
> 
> ****** _Remember: This was **long before** the 5th book...and **"Snape's Worst Memory"**._


	32. Coming Full Circle (CONCLUSION)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _Harry tries to use the Pensieve to experience his mother's touch._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** _See Chapter 1._

Harry Potter had hoped that his childhood dreams would be revisited in the Pensieve. Instead, however, he was forced to relive the events after the Triwizard’s Tournament--including Cedric Diggory's murder, and the circle of Death Eaters (Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe, Senior, Goyle, Senior, and the rest)--when his wand and Voldemort’s had clashed and locked.

Knowing that Professors Dumbledore and Snape were “there” with him did little to allay the boy’s fears and agony. As _**Priori Incantatem**_ was played out, he again saw clearly the deaths of his parents. Unfortunately, Harry could only _see_ himself in his parents' arms, as Lily and James "held" him, prior to shielding Harry from Voldemort in the graveyard; he couldn't **_feel_** their protective--yet futile--embraces.

“Harry...Severus...come.” As if from far away, Harry felt himself being drawn away from the scene, and out of the Pensieve. Hot, bitter disappointment engulfed Harry, as he slipped to the floor, crying his heart out. He’d wanted-- _ **needed**_ \--this so badly.

**~~~~~**

Harry was in such despair that, at first, he didn’t realize that Professor Dumbledore had his hands full comforting Professor Snape. “Severus? Are you all right?” the Headmaster asked his DADA Instructor, trying to steady him. The man was trembling violently, and gripping his left forearm.

“I...think...so, Sir," Snape finally gasped. “Hearing the story from you was one thing," he said, “but to see it _played out_....”

Severus remembered--as if it were yesterday--the night the Dark Lord was “re-born”, and the way the Dark Mark had burned then. He pulled up his sleeve, relieved that the burning was a memory only: The Dark Mark was, for now, just a tattoo.

Something else that bothered Snape--more than he cared to admit--was hearing Voldemort’s apparent threat on Karkaroff's life...and on his own life. After the events of June 24th, Severus had gone on a mission for Dumbledore...one that was still being played out. *****

**~~~~~**

More composed now, Snape assisted Dumbledore in lifting Harry back into the chair he’d occupied. A great gasp interrupted his weeping, as he was being lifted. With the older wizards’ hands on him, the young wizard’s breathing became a little steadier. “Why didn’t it work?” Harry practically moaned.

“Probably because of the physical pain you were suffering at the time," Dumbledore replied, returning to his seat. “We have another scenario, if you want to try it....”

“What?” Harry asked, morosely. It was now obvious that he was not going to be able to pull a memory from his infancy.

“It’s...something I told you about, soon after we were released from the Hospital Wing," Severus said quietly.

Understanding now, Harry asked, “But how will _Professor Snape’s_ memories help **me?** ”

“The chances **are** slim," Dumbledore admitted, “but I feel that _some_ good **_will_** come of this.”

“All right, then," Harry said, very doubtfully. Beside him, Snape let out a resigned sigh: He’d almost hoped the boy would say _**"No”**_.

As Snape’s shaky hand now touched the boy's wand back to his temple, Harry gazed into the Pensieve again....

**~~~~~**

The scene that was played out this time wasn’t much easier to watch. As Harry watched, a 15-year-old Severus Snape watched the stag known as “Prongs” (also known--but not to Severus--as James Potter). Seeing the stag in this manner calmed Harry somewhat; previously, he’d only seen the stag after chasing off Dementors with _his_ stag _**Patronus**_ , near the end of his Third Year.

Suddenly, the attack on Snape by Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew caught Harry’s attention. He could clearly hear the screams of terror, agony--not to mention helpless, hysterical  laughter, followed by pain--as the young Severus struggled. Harry found himself in Snape’s place, inexplicably _trying **to**_ feel--while _struggling **against**_ feeling--the grass being drawn along tender feet.

Harry jumped at the sound of the distress signal from the wand of Lily Evans...the girl who would marry James Potter. Opening his mind, Harry tried desperately to put himself in the young Snape’s place, as the Slytherin’s ankles were being massaged....

Nothing...again.

He could _see_ what was happening...he could **hear** what was happening...but he could not _**feel anything**_. Was he never to know his mother’s touch?

Harry didn’t need Dumbledore to pull him from the scene _this_ time....

**~~~~~**

After a time, Harry became aware of violent trembling and weeping beside him. _“Professor Snape?”_ he whispered, now realizing what this second effort had cost Severus. As if they were still in the Hospital Wing--despite the fact that several weeks had passed since he and Severus had left--Harry automatically placed a hand on the man’s shoulder.

As had happened many times before--although the reaction was now much slower--Severus began to relax under Harry’s touch. As he looked into Harry’s eyes, Severus saw such despair and resignation--even depression--that his heart went out to the boy. He started to say, _“I’m sorry, Potter,"_ but the words never came. Instead, his eyes went to the boy’s scar: Under the disheveled hair, it had suddenly gone pale. **_“Potter?”_** Severus exclaimed, clearly alarmed.

As he brushed Harry’s hair back, Severus Snape’s fingertips brushed the lightning bolt-shaped scar. At that moment, both Severus and Harry shuddered; Dumbledore was instantly alert. Unseen by the others, he quickly and quietly dispatched Fawkes, with a note to Madam Pomfrey...for he somehow knew that her insight--if not assistance--would be needed.

**~~~~~**

Harry and Severus were both gasping for breath now, and trembling from some unseen force. Severus felt sudden warmth in his ankles, and Harry felt sudden warmth all over. Dumbledore turned at the sounds of their voices:

 _“Lily?”_ whispered Severus.

 ** _“Mother?”_ **** from Harry. He fell against Snape; reflexively, the older wizard’s arm went around the younger one’s shoulders.

The circle was complete. The two former enemies--now under a truce...at the very least--sat transfixed, as each "re-lived" his own "memories" of Lily Evans Potter.

**~~~~~**

Severus again felt the gentle hands indirectly easing the agony in his feet, as they massaged his ankles, this time uninterrupted. The relaxation and ecstasy he felt could not be described. It had been many years since he had been rescued by the pretty witch; however, the sensations he felt ******* were as clear as they had been the day of the attack. At least _he_ had been able to call up the memory at will, due to his age at the time of the incident...but **Harry...!**

Harry Potter had been so young (15 months, exactly) when his parents had been killed, that his memory had not yet begun to develop...so it was nothing short of a miracle that he found himself _experiencing_ what he’d only _**seen**_ before, in the scrapbook Hagrid had given him at the end of his First Year.

He clearly saw the picture of his parents, with the infant Harry in their arms...and he could _finally_ feel--actually **_feel_** \--not only his _mother’s_ tender embrace, but also his _**father’s**_ strong hands.

**~~~~~**

Fawkes suddenly returned to Dumbledore, who went to the door of his office to admit the nurse. He filled her in, as he continued to watch Harry and Severus. Madam Pomfrey’s eyes grew wide as the Headmaster spoke. _“That explains **everything!** "_ she whispered.

“What do you mean?” asked a confused Dumbledore.

“Lily Evans--Lily Potter-- ** _also_** possessed the gift of the Healing Bond! ******** ” she exclaimed. “Not only that, she passed it on... ** _twice!_** ”

“How, Poppy?” Albus Dumbledore couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“The first time was long ago, when she tended to a certain Slytherin who’d been attacked...and I was a fool not to recognize the Healing Bond for what it was at that time," she sadly admitted.

“And the _second_ time...?”

“All those times she held her baby boy, she was passing it on...so that--when the time was right--the power would awaken in **him**.”

“Why didn’t this show up sooner? Dumbledore asked, wanting to add, _**"...in the Hospital Wing, for example...?”**_

“Probably because neither Mr. Potter’s need nor his frustration had caused _**him**_ to reach out for the Bond.”

“How long will they stay like this?”

“It could be several minutes, or several hours. There’s a lot of catching up to be done there," Madam Pomfrey said, as she gazed upon the two wizards, each of whom was gently weeping, each at his own memories...freshly awakened for one, and newly discovered for the other.

“And the Bond...will it die?”

“Not ‘die’, exactly: Once they separate, the Bond will probably become dormant...until it is needed again. I wouldn't advise forcing them apart, though. They both need these sensations and memories.”

“Agreed. Perhaps this Healing Bond has led them to a new understanding of each other...if not a friendship,” Dumbledore said hopefully, turning towards the doorway.

 _"Those two? **Never!”**_ Madam Pomfrey scoffed, as she followed him out of the office.

Meanwhile, the Healing Bond continued...healing....

**^^^^^ THE END ^^^^^**

**THE USUAL DISCLAIMERS APPLY** _(in case you hadn't already figured that out!)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** _Again, this was **long** before we learned what Severus was **really** like!_
> 
>  ****** _Sorry: I don't "do" flowers (and certainly not Egyptian artifacts!) when talking about one's female parent!_
> 
>  ******* _I'm **still** kicking myself for not saying **something** to at least **suggest** that Severus Snape felt a deep love for Lily Evans!!_
> 
>  ******** _Severus (and Harry!) certainly got that one right a few chapters ago!_
> 
>  
> 
> **###############**  
> 
> 
>   
>   
> **FINAL AUTHOR'S NOTES:**  
>  Well, there you have it: My very first HP Fanfic. Thanks to everyone who left kudos and comments while I was getting this posted.
> 
> I actually did a couple of sequels to _**"A New Understanding?"**_ (if anyone happens to be interested....) **;-)**  
> 
> 
>   
>  **###############**   
> 

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** _Needless to say, I don't have **every** character in **every** chapter!!_
> 
> * * *


End file.
